Il faut toujours du temps
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Entre aventure, magie, jalousie, il faut toujours du temps... pour avancer, pour combattre le mal et pour s'aimer , voilà enfin le chap 23, vraiment désolé pour le retard!
1. chapitre 1

_Il faut toujours du temps_

Chapitre 1 : les deux clans

Sakura avait maintenant 16 ans et se trouvait au lycée seijo. Bien sûr Tiffany était dans la même classe qu'elle et était restée sa meilleure amie. Lionel était dans sa classe mais lui et Sakura se détestaient, passant tout leur temps à humilier l'autre. Deux clans très distincts apparaissaient dans la classe malgré les efforts de Tiffany et de leur professeur principal, Mr Térada. Comme tous les jours les insultes fusaient.

Lionel: alors miss monde s'est pas réveillée en retard pour une fois?

Sakura: est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose?

Lionel: non mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission!

Sakura : ouais, va te cacher!

La bande de Lionel prit un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle et la jeune fille alla s'asseoir à sa place ne faisant pas attention aux moqueries. Le professeur arriva en tentant de calmer les étudiants qui commençaient à s'insulter de toute part.

Mr Térada: allons, ça suffit! Mr Li asseyez vous! et calmez vous tous!

Le cours débuta dans le bruit de murmures mais le professeur continua le cours. Il désigna un volontaire pour résoudre l'exercice au tableau.

Mr Térada: Sakura, par exemple.............

Toute la bande de Lionel se mit à rire et ce dernier ajouta.

Lionel: Ouais!!!!!!!!!!! vas-y miss monde! on sait que t'ai douée pour les mathématiques.

Sakura lui lança sa trousse et celui-ci se moqua d'elle parce qu'elle l'avait loupé. Elle se dirigea tout de même au tableau, se faisant siffler par les garçons du groupe adverse qui ne se gênait pas pour la regarder. Il faut dire que Sakura était devenue très jolie. Une magnifique silhouette avec de longs cheveux couleur miel et des yeux à en faire tomber plus d'un. Des yeux émeraudes. Toujours sous les remarques de Lionel, Sakura tentait de résoudre le problème. 

Lionel: alors tu veux peut-être un coup de main! c'est vrai que vu ton niveau d'intelligence tu vas aller loin!!!!!!!!

Tiffany: ferme la donc un peu, tu veux!

Lionel: oh!!!!!!!!!!! miss monde à besoin de son bouche trou pour la défendre!

Cette fois s'en était trop. Sakura se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: redit ça encore une fois et je te promet.......

Lionel se mit à rigoler nerveusement.

Mr Térada: ça suffit vous deux!

Lionel: alors tu me promet quoi pour le petit bouche trou?

Sakura voulu le gifler mais Lionel l'arrêta d'une main, le visage sérieux et froid.

Lionel: c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que t'arriveras à m'en coller une!

Mr Térada: Dans le bureau du directeur vous deux! TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

Lionel: fallait encore que tu te fasses remarquer devant tout le monde.

Sakura ne répondit pas et avança rapidement.

Lionel: j'ai appris que tu avais encore repoussé un de tes fans! d'ailleurs je vois pas ce qu'ils te trouvent!

Sakura: et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? 

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur et s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils.

Directeur: toujours les même dans mon bureau! c'est pas possible! qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux?

Les jeunes gens ne répondirent pas le regard froid.

Directeur: ces clans ne peuvent plus durer! vous êtes collés tous les deux mercredi après-midi!

Sakura: mais........

Directeur: collés! un point c'est tout.

Une fois dehors, Lionel agressa Sakura une nouvelle fois.

Lionel: t'espérais quoi? qu'il allait t'épargner! oh la pauvre petite fille qui a peur d'annoncer à son père qu'elle vient de se pêcher une heure de colle.

Sakura: t'es trop con! je plains ta future femme!

Lionel: elle au moins sera intelligente et...............BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura ne répliqua pas et retourna s'asseoir en cours sous les sifflements qui étaient adressés à chaque clan.

à la pause Sakura et toute sa petite tribu alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pelouse. Une dizaine d'élève entourait le jeune fille.

Fille 1: alors il vous a dit quoi?

Sakura: une heures de colle mercredi après-midi tous les deux.

Fille 2: tous les deux! ensemble? mais vous allez vous entretuer!

Tiffany: Sakura il faut arrêter de vous chamailler comme ça!

Sakura: attends! tu rigoles? t'as vu comment il t'a traitée?

Tiffany: je t'ai connu moins rancunière Sakura!

Sakura: ben vas-y! va rejoindre leur clan! rien ne t'en empêche!!!

Tiffany se leva et s'éloigna vers le groupe de Nadine, Yvan, Sandrine et Sonia. Il faut dire que depuis cette histoire de clan, les deux jeunes filles les avaient quelque peu délaissées. De plus ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe. Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie partir et une lueur de tristesse traversa son esprit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que Lionel et son clan arrivait.

Lionel: je vois que le bouche trou t'a laissé tomber!

Sakura ne répondit pas, lui jeta un regard noir et partit en courant. Lionel parût surpris sur le coup. Sakura n'avait pas souvent baissée les bras comme ça face à lui. Des gars commencèrent à parler.

Gars 1: qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne!

Gars 2: ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne aussi!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel le regarda méchamment.

Lionel: va tout de suite coucher avec elle pendant que tu y es! je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas amis avec elle!

Gars 2: c'est bon t'énerve pas comme ça!

Pendant ce temps Mr Térada discutait avec le directeur.

Directeur: ça ne peut plus durer! il faut faire cesser ces clans! tout cela tournera au drame si l'on ne fait rien!

Mr Térada: je suis d'accord mais comment faire?......... Il faudrait trouver un moyen de souder cette classe.

Directeur: mais oui! vous venez de me donner une idée!

Mr Térada: ah oui? et laquelle?

Directeur: vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

Sakura rentrait chez elle comme d'habitude mais sans Tiffany cette fois. Elle avait toujours des rollers malgré ses 16 années. Elle réfléchissait quand quelqu'un manqua de la faire tomber.

Lionel: Miss monde sur des rollers!!!!!!!! c'est pas pour les gamins ces engins?

Sakura: je me déplace comme je veux! et au moins moi je ne crève pas comme un con au milieu de la route avec mon vélo pourri!

Lionel fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque.

Lionel: quoi que tu es une gamine! donc les rollers sont tout à fait convenus pour toi.

Sakura: t'as pas d'autres filles à torturer aujourd'hui?

Lionel: non, désolé mais c'est avec toi que je ne m'entends pas!

Sakura arriva chez elle et claqua fortement la porte. Elle enleva ses rollers et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et une petite boule de poil jaune voleta au-dessus d'elle.

Sakura: comment ça va Kéro?

Kéro: bien. mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Sakura: toujours pareil! guerre des clans! sauf que Tiffany m'a laissé tombé...

Kéro: quoi?

Sakura: Elle est parti avec Sandrine et toute la bande! elle en avait marre des insultes de clans.

Kéro: Sakura il faut arrêter ses batailles! ça finira mal et tu finiras toute seule!

Sakura: et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Je ne vais pas me laisser écraser par Lionel!!!!!!

Elle commença à sangloter et Kéro essaya de la réconforter.

Sakura: si tu savais Kéro! j'en ai marre de me battre contre eux! ils me rabaissent sans cesse plus bas que terre! si je ne me défend pas, ils vont me rendre folle!

Sakura s'endormit finalement sous l'œil réconfortant de Kéro. Le lendemain, elle dévala les escaliers débordant de bonne humeur et avala son petit déjeuner sous le regard ironique de son frère.

Thomas: on dirait que le petit monstre a faim ce matin! fait attention à ne pas manger ta cuillère!!!!

Sakura lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le tibia et enfila ses rollers avant de partir pour le lycée. Elle laissa le vent du printemps lui caresser le visage. Des pétales de fleurs de cerisier glissaient le long de ses cheveux. Elle arriva au lycée et déposa ses rollers dans son casier. Elle se sentait bien mais cette sensation s'évapora aussitôt que cinq garçons s'approchaient d'elle. à leur tête, Lionel.

Lionel: salut miss monde!

Elle passa près d'eux sans leur répondre mais Lionel eu la mauvaise idée de continuer à l'agresser.

Lionel: t'a ranger tes petits rollers de gamine? c'est peut-être la seule chose qui te va bien en fait! quoi que ce soit pas encore ça!

Sakura: **t'en a pas marre de m'agresser, de m'insulter? moi j'en ai marre de me battre contre toi alors tu peux toujours continuer mais j'en ai plus rien a foutre! et tu veux que je te dises! je ne suis peut-être pas belle ni intelligente mais je ne suis pas la seule! regarde toi de temps en temps!!!**

Elle leur jeta un dernier regard et se rendit rapidement en classe, laissant Lionel le regard froid prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Lionel: putain mais qu'elle conne! je suis pas près de la lâcher!

Les cours se passèrent sans trop de problèmes à part quelques sifflements. Tous le monde rentra déjeuner sauf Lionel et Sakura qui était collés ce mercredi après-midi. Un professeur les surveilla dans une salle pendant qu'ils faisaient un devoir. Sakura s'était mis à l'autre bout de la salle. Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur s'adressa à eux.

Professeur: eh bien vous êtes plus sages quand vous êtes seuls!... je m'absente deux minutes alors rester aussi calme!

Le professeur sortit et Lionel lança son bouchon sur Sakura. Elle se retourna et se leva pour ramasser le bouchon qu'elle posa à côté d'elle.

Sakura: t'en es encore à l'âge de lancer des bouchons de crayons?

Lionel: au fait ça te dirait de savoir pourquoi je te détestes autant!

Sakura: pas du tout tu me détestes si tu veux.

Lionel en avait marre. Sakura ne réagissait plus à ses agressions.

L'heure se termina vite et la journée aussi. Le lendemain le directeur vint s'adresser à eux.

Directeur: bonjour! nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer!

Lionel: rien à foutre de ce que vous voulez proposer!

Sakura: la ferme Li!

Directeur: ça suffit! il s'agit d'une compétition!

Gars: entre nous? trop bien!!!!!!

Directeur: non, votre classe devra affronter une classe du lycée kapolio dans diverses épreuves qui se dérouleront pendant une semaine. Vous allez devoir être solidaire entre vous et mettre fin à ces clans si vous voulez l'emporter! le vainqueur se verra offrir une semaine en Angleterre pour toute la classe. je compte sur vous! vous partez la semaine prochaine.

Le directeur laissa les élèves discuter entre eux.

Gars 1: ils sont fous! moi jamais de la vie je m'associe avec le clan de la pute!

Gars 2: Comment t'as appelé Sakura là?

Ils commencèrent à se battre mais Sakura intervint.

Sakura: arrête! il en vaut pas la peine! aller vient!

Lionel: si ils ont envie de se battre, ils ont le droit! pas besoin de maman poule! et puis il a raison! moi je m'associe pas avec une pute.

Sakura se retourna sans tenter quoi que ce soit, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

à la pause Sakura avait préférée rester seule quand Tiffany s'approcha d'elle.

Tiffany: ça m'a fait plaisir tu sais!

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui t'as fait plaisir?

Tiffany: tu n'as pas répondu à Lionel!

Sakura: j'en ai marre de me battre contre lui et puis tu me manques! j'avais peur de te perdre Tiffany!

Tiffany: je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Sakura! tu es ma meilleure amie!

Elle serra Sakura dans ses bras et elles rigolèrent. De loin Lionel et sa bande observait la scène.

gars 1: non mais vous vous rendez compte! on va devoir s'associer avec cette pauvre fille juste pour gagner!

gars 2: on a pas besoin d'eux pour gagner non!

gars 3: au moins y a un avantage c'est qu'on va côtoyer les filles tous les jours pendant une semaine! et puis y aura Sakura et faut avouer qu'elle est pas moche! elle est même plutôt bonne!

Lionel: on va la gagner cette compétition! même avec les clans.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: avant la compétition

Tous les élèves étaient prêts à partir avec leurs bagages. La compétition devait se dérouler dans une autre ville japonaise. Enfin pas tous. Sakura n'était pas encore arrivée et les rumeurs fusaient.

Lionel: elle doit avoir peur de quitter sa maison la pauvre!

gars: ouais ou alors elle a peur de nous.

Tous le monde discutait quand une moto arriva. Sakura en descendit avec son sac. Elle salua son frère et alla rejoindre son petit clan. Ce qui ne plaisait guère aux garçons étaient que les filles étaient toutes sous le charme de Thomas. Ce dernier s'en alla et tous le monde monta dans l'autobus. La bande de Lionel monopolisa le fond, laissant le devant pour le reste. Mr Térada les accompagnaient. Le trajet devenait long et tout le monde commençait à s'endormir, surtout Sakura qui écoutait son walkman appuyée contre la vitre. Elle pensait à Kéro, à la semaine horrible qu'elle allait passer avec les autres. Sa dernière pensée fût confirmée parce qu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait malgré la musique qu'elle écoutait.

Lionel: eh miss monde! tu pionces?

Sakura ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit mais on lui lança quelque chose.

gars: tiens tu voudras bien l'essayer là-bas! tu seras sexy!!!

Sakura tenait un string rose dans sa main; elle se retourna vers Tiffany qui lui dit de ne pas prêter attention aux gars.

Lionel commençait à perdre patience. Il s'ennuyait et Sakura ne répondait plus à ses insultes.

gars: j'ai trouvé! si on fait chier une fille de son clan, elle sera obligé de la défendre!

Lionel sourit, se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ève une fille du clan de Sakura qui était assise toute seule. Il commença à lui parler.

Lionel: alors ça va ma petite Eve?

Eve: dégage!

Lionel: je vois que tu es gentille avec moi!

Eve: qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire chier?

Lionel: peut-être que je m'intéresse à toi!

Eve le regarda moins froidement et le regard profond et séducteur de Lionel lui faisait croire qu'il disait vrai.

Lionel: tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi?

Eve resta bouche bée. Il faut dire que tout les filles du lycée étaient folles de Lionel. Il étaient grand, très musclé dû à ses entraînements en arts martiaux, des cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille et son regard était tout aussi populaire que celui de Sakura bien que le sien apparaissait souvent comme froid et profond.

Sakura aperçu la scène et voyait que Eve allait se ridiculiser si elle succombait au charme de Lionel. Elle se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

Sakura: ne l'écoute pas! il essaye de t'embobiner!

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu fais là miss monde? t'es réveillée?

Sakura: laisse la tranquille!

Lionel: pourquoi? t'es jalouse.

Eve regarda Sakura d'un air questionneur.

Sakura: non je ne vois pas qui pourrait être jalouse avec un mec aussi con!

Lionel: tu as retrouvée ta pêche on dirait! tu ne peux pas te laisser écraser longtemps!

Eve: bon maintenant Lionel dégage! ton numéro ne prend plus.

Lionel: ok poussin!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et regarda Sakura en rigolant avant de repartir vers le fond avec sa bande.

Le voyage touchait maintenant à sa fin et tout le monde était pressé de retrouver la terre ferme. Le car se gara auprès d'une magnifique auberge près d'un petit bois et d'une rivière. Tous les élèves descendirent et la guerre des clans reprit.

Lionel: oh mais y aura pas de place pour tout le monde! faut mettre miss monde et ses petits chiens dans la grange.

Sakura ne répondit pas tendit que certains commençaient à s' insulter. après les derniers règlements terminés chacun regagna sa chambre. Tous étaient deux par deux. Malheureusement Sakura et Tiffany se retrouvèrent dans la chambre face à celle de Lionel et de Matt son meilleur ami.

Les deux jeunes filles rangeaient leurs affaires et discutaient.

Sakura: c'est obligé! ils l'ont fait exprès de nous mettre en face de lui!

Tiffany: calme toi Sakura!

On frappa à la porte et Sakura ouvrit. Appuyé contre le rebord de la porte Lionel souriait ironiquement.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lionel: pas mal la chambre!

Sakura: dégage!! depuis que tu es là, elle est soudainement moins belle.

Elle claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme qui éclata de rire avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre pour ranger ses affaires avec Matt.

Matt: alors comment va miss monde?

Lionel sourit et ajouta:

Lionel: très bien! je crois qu'elle a retrouvée sa forme!

Après les derniers rangements, tous furent conviés dans la salle principale de l'auberge où chacun prit place dans les canapés. Mr Térada s'adressa difficilement à eux vu que Lionel et sa bande foutait leur zone. En effet ceux-ci prenait un malin plaisir à parler tout bas de Sakura tout en regardant la jeune fille d'une façon moqueuse.

Mr Térada: Mr Li vous allez vous calmer! on dirait un gamin!

Sakura éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Lionel.

Mr Térada: bien! votre première épreuve aura lieu demain lundi! Vous affronterez la classe adverse dans une épreuve collective. C'est pourquoi vous aller devoir faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et mettre vos querelles de clans de côté.

Gars: on peut gagner sans les autres! c'est sûr! on a Lionel, alors c'est obligé qu'on gagne.

Mr Térada: Mr yoko vous aller me faire le plaisir de vous taire et de suivre mes instructions. Maintenant vous pouvez, vu la chaleur, aller près de la rivière pour vous baigner. Le départ pour l'épreuve de demain sera à 8h30. alors soyez prêts.

Tous les élèves discutèrent et les deux clans se reformèrent. Lionel et sa bande avaient décidés d'aller à la rivière et tous allèrent chercher leurs maillots de bain. En partant pour la rivière, Lionel aperçu la porte de la chambre de Sakura ouverte. Il y rentra et ne trouva personne. il s'apprêtait à prendre quelque chose que Sakura avait posé sur son lit et qu'il ne voyait pas bien, quand cette dernière rentra visiblement en colère.

Sakura: **ben vas-y gêne toi pas!**

Lionel : **t'a qu'à pas laisser ta porte ouverte! y a pas que moi qui sera tenté de rentrer!**

Sakura: **attend, je m'absente deux minutes le temps d'enfiler mon maillot de bain et toi tu fouilles dans mes affaires!**

Lionel: pauvre gamine! je me tire!

Sakura: c'est ça! casse toi!

Il s'en alla et Tiffany rentra trouvant Sakura la tête dans les mains.

Tiffany: qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Sakura: Il fouillait! si tu savais comme j'en ai marre!!!!!!!

Tiffany réconforta son amie et elles se mirent en route pour la rivière. là-bas tous le monde semblait s'amuser et la limite entre les clans se faisait voir. Les gars du clan Li passaient leur temps à regarder les filles, en profitant pour draguer celle de leur clan. Un garçon se mit à siffler.

Gars: fuifuifui!!!!!!!!!!! regardez qui arrive!!!!!!!!!

Tous le monde regarda vers le clan opposé, où Sakura arrivait accompagnée de Tiffany.  


Gars: vous allez pas me dire qu'elle est pas canon ce coup ci?

Matt: moi j'ai toujours été d'accord avec toi!

Lionel: je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez! c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est niaise et conne!

Matt: Lionel avoue enfin que sa rivale est une bombe.

Matt eu le droit à un coup de coude de la part de Lionel qui était également très regardé pas les filles. En effet toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui sauf Sakura, Tiffany et quelques autres filles de leur clan. Sakura rentra en vitesse dans l'eau encore froide. (il ne sont qu'au mois de mai) mais Tiffany avait plus de mal. Un garçon du clan B ( je fais B pour le clan de Lionel et A pour celui de Sakura, c'est plus pratique) lança une grosse pierre qui éclaboussa Tiffany. Sakura sentit la rage lui monter à la tête et elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre clan et surtout vers le mec qui venait de faire cet acte. Elle le poussa en le provoquant

Sakura: t'arrête tes conneries maintenant!

gars: tu crois que tu me fais peur?

Elle le gifla avec une telle puissance et le poussa dans l'eau se qui en fit rire plus d'un. Même Lionel esquissait un sourire. Elle le regarda méchamment et ajouta.

Sakura: c'est pas la peine de rire Li, parce que bientôt ce sera toi dans cette situation.

Ce dernier se leva, et s'approcha d'elle le regard sérieux.

Lionel: je t'attend! vas-y! fait moi subir la même chose!

Sakura se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Lionel: tu abandonnes?

Sakura se retourna et s'approcha de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Son regard émeraude transperça celui de Lionel.

Sakura: je n'abandonne jamais Li!

Le voyant déstabilisé par son regard, Sakura le poussa et il ne parvint pas à se rattraper, tombant ainsi dans l'eau sous les sourires du clan A et sous les regards étonnés du clan B. Sakura s'éloigna vers l'auberge avec son petit clan.

Matt: je le crois pas! Lionel Li mit à terre par une fille!

Ce dernier le le fixa durement et se releva de l'eau.

Lionel: elle va me le payer!

Gars: on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à riposter?

Lionel ne répondit pas sachant très bien que le regard de la jeune fille l'avait quelque peu perturbé et s'en alla vers l'auberge, trempé.

Sakura prenait sa douche et discutait avec les autres filles de la classe, tout clan confondus.

Fille1: t'aurait pas du faire ça pauvre conne! Lionel va te le faire payer!

Fille 2: si Sakura l'a mit à terre une fois, elle pourra recommencer!

Fille 1: Lionel est le plus fort! et d'ailleurs, mesdemoiselles, vous qui êtes folles de lui, vous pouvez tirer un trait dessus.

Elle émit un petit rire.

Sakura: il n'est pas à toi non plus à ce que je sache et puis si tu savais comment on se fout de lui. Y a d'autres mecs moins cons et plus intelligents.

La fille fut vexée par la remarque et sortit de la douche. Sakura sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un petit short bleu et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre tout en se séchant les cheveux; quand elle croisa Matt.

Matt: t'aurait pas vu Lionel?

Il l'agressait dans sa façon de lui parler.

Sakura: non désolé!!!!!!!

Elle l'avait complètement engueulé. Il passa son chemin et la jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre où l'attendait Tiffany. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisée écoutant son amie.

Tiffany: ça ne va pas Sakura?

Sakura: si tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent dîner avec le reste de la classe toujours séparé en deux clans. Matt avait apparemment retrouvé Lionel et ce dernier ne parlait pas. Il mangeait tranquillement sans insulté personne. Sakura était étonnée mais à la fois satisfaite. Le fait de l'avoir humilié devant tout le monde l'avait sans doute calmé. Après le dîner tous regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Lionel qui marchait derrière Sakura ne l'interpella pas même une fois. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de lui parler malgré Tiffany qui lui demandait d'aller se coucher.

Sakura: alors pas trop trempé Li?

Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres et Sakura prit peur. Il la regardait comme si tout ce qui comptait pour lui était la vengeance.

Lionel: juste un peu! t'inquiète miss monde.

Il ferma sa porte et laissa Sakura complètement apeurée.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla vers 7h45. Tiffany était déjà levée et filmait Sakura.

Sakura: Tiffany arrête! t'as vu ma tête!

Tiffany: mais tu toujours aussi belle ma Sakura.

Sakura rigola et sortit de la chambre pour aller se laver dans les vestiaires. En sortant elle croisa Lionel qui sortait lui aussi de sa chambre apparemment mal réveillé, en caleçon. Elle le dévisagea. Il s'étira et l'aperçu.

Lionel: bonjour miss monde! j'espère que t'as mal dormi!

Elle l'évita et se rendit dans les vestiaires. Après s'être lavée, elle descendit manger avec les autres. Elle était vêtue d'un jooging blanc avec un débardeur rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril. Tous le monde était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et elle était le dernière. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Tiffany et commença à déjeuner sous le regard du clan B qui se moquait d'elle. à 8h30, ils montèrent tous dans le car et se rendirent sur le lieu de la compétition.

fin du chapitre 2.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: première rivalité

Ils arrivèrent sur une immense plage avec diverses installations. Tous le monde descendit et ils se retrouvèrent face à la classe adverse. Elle paraissait plus que soudée et à leur tête, un garçon blond, musclé, bref très beau. Il dévisagea Sakura .

David: dommage de devoir affronter une si belle créature!

Sakura lui sourit malgré les regards noirs des filles adverses qui étaient mortes de jalousie.

Professeur: bon nous allons commencer. au programme, handball et volley-ball, nous allons débuter par le hand.

Les deux équipes se préparèrent et la partie débuta. Tout le monde constata que David et Lionel se détestait déjà. Au bout d'une demi-heure l'équipe de David menait déjà 15 à 5. L'équipe seijo ne parvenait pas à faire une passe correcte et tout le monde s'insultait. David prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à se moquer de ses adversaires.

David: vive la catastrophe chez vous! bande de nuls! toi c'est Li c'est ça?

Lionel: pourquoi?

David: franchement t'as vu la gueule de ton équipe!

Lionel s'énerva et Sakura intervint elle aussi énervée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Malgré qu'elle l'ai trouvé sympathique au début, il s'avérait qu'il était prétentieux et con comme Lionel.

Sakura: je te permet pas de critiquer notre classe! ok?

Lionel: bon miss monde ferme là et retourne à ton poste!

David: oh! vous avez l'air de vous adorer tous les deux!

Lionel: toi ta gueule!

David: ok!ok! si vous voulez finir dans la poussière!

Sakura voulu s'approcher du jeune homme mais Lionel lui fit un croche patte. Elle s'étala parterre provoquant l'hystérie générale.

Lionel: désolé miss monde, je voulais me venger et la situation était trop tentante.

Sakura se releva, le coude en sang. Lionel vit qu'elle saignait et il s'arrêta de rire. Elle le dévisagea encore une fois méchamment et se dirigea vers le banc des remplaçants mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et s'adressa à Lionel.

Sakura: c'est ça va perdre! tu l'auras mérité!

Elle s'assit pendant que Tiffany la soignait. Lionel retourna dans le match qui se déroulait toujours de la même façon, leurs passes étaient catastrophiques et les points pour l'équipe adverse augmentaient. Il faisait chaud et courir sur le sable n'arrangeait rien. Les garçons se mirent torses nus pour pouvoir être à l'aise. Le match touchait à sa fin et le score était de 35 à 12. Chaque classe regagna son camp pour la pause déjeuner de 2h. Lionel arriva visiblement fatigué, en sueur. Il fixa Sakura qui distribuait des bouteilles aux garçons de son clan.

Lionel: ça va! t'as pas l'air trop fatiguée miss monde!

Sakura: si tu m'avais laissée jouer, peut-être que je serais plus fatiguée!

Il soupira en se moquant d'elle.

Lionel: t'as pas le niveau c'est tout!

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: peut-être mais toi non plus! t'as perdu je te signale.

Lionel: on a perdu!

Sakura sourit et s'en alla avec son clan pendant que Lionel ruminait ses pensées noirs. La classe adverse toujours aussi soudée mangeait avec une ambiance d'enfer faisant quelques jaloux du côté de nos amis. Lionel les observait le regard noir, en avalant son sandwich.

Lionel: c'est pas possible de s'entendre aussi bien! si y avait pas miss monde on serait comme ça nous aussi.

Matt: en attendant on a un match de volley a disputer et je sens qu'on va encore se faire ridiculiser!

Gars: on pourrait demander à Sakura et son clan de nous aider!

Lionel le fixa méchamment.

Lionel: t'as pas une meilleure idée par hasard?

Matt: écoute Lionel, juste pour cette fois! t'as pas envie d'aller en Angleterre?

Lionel: si!................. d'accord je vais la voir.

Matt : protège toi! on sait jamais! elle est dangereuse!

Matt éclata de rire pendant que Lionel se dirigeait vers le clan A. Sakura était assise seule sur les rochers, elle regardait la mer. Elle se sentait bien. Lionel se plaça derrière elle et lui parla agressivement.

Lionel: Miss monde perdue dans ses rêves! comme c'est mignon!

Sakura se retourna et se leva avant de partir.

Lionel: je peux te demander un service?

Sakura se retourna surprise et en colère.

Sakura: je vois pas pourquoi!

Lionel: pour la classe!........... on voudrait que vous participiez au match de volley!

Il ne disait pas cela sur un ton très sympathique.

Sakura: pourquoi je ferais ça!

Lionel: tu vas pas te laisser écraser par ce pourri!

Sakura: il est aussi pourri que toi, je te signale!

Lionel: peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui veux que tu nous aides et puis si on gagne on ira en Angleterre.

Sakura: d'accord j'accepte mais je ne fais pas la paix!

Lionel : même si tu la faisait! ce serait pas mon cas. 

Il tira sur le maillot de bain de la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner et ajouta.

Lionel: il te vas pas ce maillot.

Sakura lui tira la langue et retourna vers son clan, Lionel faisant de même.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés pour disputer le match de volley. Le match débuta. Les équipes se valaient et le score était quasiment identique. à la mi-temps, les deux équipes firent le point.

Lionel: putain Miss monde tu fout quoi?

Sakura: qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal?

Lionel: tes passes! elles sont nulles à chier!

Sakura s'en alla attrapant une bouteille au passage.

Matt: tu pourrais faire un effort jusqu'à la fin du match! elle se débrouille pas si mal après tout.

Tiffany: laissez! je vais la chercher!

Tiffany s'éloigna et Matt fixa Lionel.

Lionel: quoi?

Matt: on l'aime pas d'accord! mais là c'est pour une bonne cause alors arrête un peu!

Lionel soupira et alla chercher une bouteille.

Pendant ce temps Tiffany trouva Sakura appuyée contre le mur des vestiaires.

Tiffany: aller viens Sakura! fais pas attention à lui!

Sakura: c'est plus fort que moi! je peux plus résister!

Tiffany: Sakura! tu es fortes! aller viens!

La jeune fille suivie son amie péniblement et alla sur le terrain où tout le monde l'attendait pour disputer le match. David la vit arriver et s'adressa à elle.

David: t'es pas gâtée ma jolie, avec des mecs aussi cons que ceux là!

Lionel: t'as dit quoi là? répète! on est con c'est ça?

Lionel s'approcha de David et commença à le pousser.

Lionel: alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour répéter?

Sakura s'approcha de Lionel et l'attrapa par le bras.

Sakura : arrête!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: putain mais lâche moi, pauvre conne!

Sakura se recula et laissa Lionel régler son compte à David malgré les interpellations de Matt son meilleur ami.

Matt: arrête maintenant Lionel! t'es ridicule!

Lionel: aller tous vous faire foutre! je me tire!

Il attrapa son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Une image lui traversa l'esprit et il en fût surpris. Il se secoua la tête. Pendant ce temps les membres du clan B commençaient à s'en prendre à Sakura.

fille: c'est de ta faute!

fille 2: on va perdre à cause de toi!

Matt se dirigea en douce vers les vestiaires et y trouva Lionel.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Matt: pourquoi t'es parti?

Lionel: il m'énerve l'autre abruti!

Matt: en attendant, y a toutes tes groupies qui sont en train de massacrer miss monde!

Lionel: quoi? mais de quoi elles se mêlent! c'est ma rivale pas la leur!

Lionel se dirigea vers le terrain de volley suivi de près par Matt. Il vit l'émeute autour de la jeune fille et tenta de passer au centre.

Lionel: eh les filles du calme! si vous la fatiguée, je pourrais plus m'amuser avec elle après.

Les filles s'écartèrent et Lionel se retourna vers Sakura. Elle le gifla fortement.

Sakura: je te permet pas de me traiter comme un joujou!

Lionel se tenait la joue devant la classe adverse littéralement morte de rire. Le match repris, Lionel n'avait pas répondu et avait ordonné que le match reprenne. il était 17h quand les élèves partirent pour l'auberge. Le score était de 30 à 30. Lionel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Sakura l'avait giflée. Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. Certains allèrent à la rivière, d'autres s'installèrent sur des transats pour bronzer. Sakura alla s'allonger sur son lit épuisée. Elle pensait à Kéro qui devait être tout seul. Elle entendit des rires dans le couloir et s'y dirigea. Elle fût surprise de trouver Matt en train d'embrasser une fille de son clan.

Fille: euh........ je voulais pas Sakura je te jure!

Sakura: tu fais ce que tu veux. je ne vous retiens pas dans mon clan. D'ailleurs j'ai plus de clan alors.

Matt: comment ça?

Sakura: je ne veux plus de clan et tu diras à Lionel qu'il a gagné et qu'il peut continuer à m'humilier parce que..........

Lionel: parce que?

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

Sakura: parce que! c'est tout!

Elle s'en alla rapidement. Lionel rigola et rentra dans sa chambre.

Matt: Elle est pas si méchante que ça Sakura.

Lionel: je préfère miss monde!

Matt: euh miss monde! on pourrait peut-être arrêter ses clans. vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous réconcilier mais ça serait tellement mieux.

Lionel: d'accord pour les clans mais jamais je ne serais ami avec cette fille! ok?

Matt: pas de problème!

Tout le monde était couché. Lionel discutait encore avec Matt. Ils entendirent des personnes parler et se turent pour pouvoir écouter.

Tiffany: au fait Sakura, il paraît que Charles s'intéresse de très près à toi?

Sakura: c'est son problème!

Tiffany: il est gentil! qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour te satisfaire?

Elle était morte de rire. Sakura se mit à rire aussi.

Sakura: il faut qu'il soit très beau, très intelligent, doux, gentil, bref tout le contraire de Lionel.

Elles étaient mortes de rire

Sakura: enfin tout le contraire sauf beau.

Tiffany rigolait silencieusement.

Sakura: beau mais macho!

Elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre en rigolant.

Matt: eh ben si tu voulais savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi, c'est réussi.

Lionel rigola et éteignit la lumière.

fin du chapitre 3.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : seuls

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Sakura: dés...

Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lionel et son ton désolé prit une tournure plutôt ironique.

Sakura: désolé!

Il la regarda avec son petit short rouge et son débardeur. Elle s'en alla vers la salle de bain. Lionel s'étira toujours en caleçon. Dans la salle bain, une rumeur circulait. Sakura écoutait très attentive.

Fille: il paraît que Samia a été rejoindre Lionel cette nuit! la veinarde!!!

Fille: j'aurais aimé être à sa place!

Tous le monde fut ensuite convoqué dans la salle principale pour annoncer l'épreuve suivante. Mr Térada s'adressa aux jeunes gens.

Mr Térada: aujourd'hui vous allez avoir une épreuve très spéciale. Nous allons vous laisser dans la forêt avec une liste d'objets à ramener. Vous y passerez deux nuits et l'on viendra vous chercher jeudi midi. Vous avez maintenant 15 minutes pour rassembler quelques affaires. Nous vous laisserons également un peu de nourriture et d'eau. Bonne chance à tous!!!!

Sakura et Tiffany discutaient pendant qu'elles préparaient leurs affaires.

Sakura: dit moi Tiffany, tu crois qu'elle est vrai cette rumeur?

Tiffany: de Lionel et Samia?

Sakura: oui

Tiffany: je ne pense pas! je sais que Samia aime toujours Lionel mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque!

Sakura: je ne sais pas.

Tiffany: tu es sûr que tu détestes toujours Lionel?

Sakura: attend Tiffany, il est seulement beau, ça ne fait pas tout et je ne craque pas uniquement sur le physique.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était en route pour la forêt. Ils furent déposés et tous le monde s'organisa. Les gars cherchaient de quoi fabriquer un abri pour les deux nuits à venir pendant que les filles tentaient de trouver de la nourriture et les premiers objets de la liste.

Lionel: y a vraiment rien dans ce coin pourri!

Matt: on dormira à la belle étoile! c'est pas grave!

Ils discutaient encore quand il virent Eve arriver en courant.

Matt: qu'est-ce qui se passe Eve?

Eve: il y a eu un accident!

Lionel: quoi?

Eve: c'est Justine! elle est tombé.... dans la rivière et....

Elle commença à sangloter.

Eve: Et..... Sakura a plongé pour la sauvée. Elles sont revenus au bord mais..... une branche l'a assommée et elle a été emporté par le courant.

Lionel: qui ça?

Eve: Sa... kura. je sais que vous ne l'aimer pas mais... on a besoin de votre aide s'il vous plaît!

Lionel: par où descend la rivière?

Ils allèrent tous à la recherche de la jeune fille mais elle restait introuvable. La nuit tombait et beaucoup se découragèrent. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

Matt: on ferait bien de s'arrêter un peu!

Tiffany: et Sakura? tu l'oublie?

Matt: on reprendra les recherches après t'inquiète!

Tiffany: vous êtes tous idiots! moi je n'abandonnerais jamais Sakura.

Elle partit en courant et Lionel la rattrapa. 

Lionel: t'es folle de partir toute seule comme ça! je vais t'aider à la chercher!

Tiffany: pourquoi tu ferais ça? tu la déteste! avoue que tu voudrais qu'elle meurt!

Lionel: je ne hais personne au point de vouloir sa mort! même s'il est vrai qu'elle m'énerve!

Ils entendirent du bruit non loin et Lionel se dirigea vers l'endroit demandant à Tiffany de rester en arrière. Il découvrit Sakura qui titubait, les vêtements lui collant en corps, une blessure à la tête. Elle allait s'effondrer mais Lionel la rattrapa de justesse.

Sakura: ma.... ma tête... j'ai mal.

Lionel: n'y touche pas!

Sakura s'aperçut alors de la présence de Lionel et elle se détacha de lui.

Sakura: je veux pas de ta pitié Li!

Il la regarda surpris. la jeune fille s'énerva et elle s'effondra sur le sol sentant sa tête lui tourner.

Tiffany: Sakura!!!!

Lionel: ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller! on va la ramener au camp et elle sera sur pied dès demain!

Il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle lui paraissait si légère. Il la trouva belle. Ils arrivèrent près du camp où tous le monde fut soulagé de voir la jeune fille de retour. Tiffany la soigna et chassa tous les garçons pour pouvoir débarrasser son amie de ses vêtements mouillés. Sakura ouvrit les yeux pendant la nuit. Tiffany dormait près d'elle et quelqu'un semblait veillé sur le feu. Elle se dirigea vers cette personne.

Lionel: Tiffany ne serait pas contente si elle te trouvait debout!

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi!

Lionel: comme tu voudras.

Il s'en alla mais la jeune fille l'interpella.

Sakura: c'est quoi ce petit jeu que tu mènes?

Lionel: quel jeu?

Sakura: tu m'humilie en permanence et maintenant tu me parles et en plus tu me sauves la vie!

Lionel: j'allais pas te laisser mourir mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'entre nous c'est la guerre!

Il laissa la jeune fille seule et alla se coucher.

La journée du lendemain était destinée à la recherche des différents objets. Sakura était parti avec Tiffany, Charles et David. Charles discutait avec Sakura.

Charles: Lionel en a toujours après toi?

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas il ne me fait pas peur!

Charles: je ... tu sais.. tu me plaît beaucoup... et

Sakura s'apprêtait à répondre quand Christophe et son groupe apparût.

Christophe: aller on attend ta réponse miss monde! à moins que tu allais lui balancer un râteau!

Charles se jeta sur Christophe. Ils commencèrent à se battre.

Pendant ce temps Lionel discutait avec Samia.

Lionel: c'est quoi cette rumeur qui circule sur nous deux?

Samia: je ne sais pas! il paraît que c'est Sakura qui a lancé cette rumeur. des filles l'on entendus dans les vestiaires hier matin.

Lionel: mais de quoi elle se mêle putain!

Ils entendirent soudain des cris et ils se dépêchèrent d'accourir. Sakura essayait de s'interposer entre les deux garçons mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se serait prit un coup de poing en plein visage si Lionel ne s'était pas mis devant elle. Il saignait du nez. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire et les garçons avaient cessés de se battre.

Lionel: putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

Christophe: Monsieur n'a pas supporté que je lui dise que Sakura était trop bien pour lui, c'est tout.

Lionel: maintenant vous dégagez tous! je veux voir personne!

Samia: mais tu saigne!

Lionel: barrez vous!!!!!

Ils partirent tous mais Sakura s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: merci.

Lionel: j'ai dit que je voulais être seul! alors tu dégages miss monde!

Sakura: écoute....

Il se leva et plaqua la jeune fille contre un arbre.

Lionel:** c'est quoi cette rumeur que t'as lancé?**

Sakura: ** lâche moi!**

Lionel: ** putain tu répond!**

Sakura: ** je n'ai jamais lancé de rumeur! et si tu parles de celle avec Samia, ce n'est pas moi!**

Lionel: ** c'est qui alors?**

Sakura: ** elle a peut-être inventée ça pour te reconquérir!!!!! j'ai seulement entendu des filles en parler dans les vestiaires l'autre matin! c'est tout!**

Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait sincère. Il la desserra de l'arbre.

Lionel: désolé.

Sakura: pas autant que moi!

Elle s'en alla laissant Lionel qui saignait toujours du nez.

le séjour dans la forêt se termina rapidement. On vint les chercher le jeudi matin comme prévu. Les tensions au sein du groupe était présente depuis la veille. de retour à l'auberge, chacun pu s'occuper comme il le désirait. Sakura alla s'allonger dans son lit jusqu'à ce que Matt vienne la réveiller.

Matt: sakura! Mr Térada veut nous annoncer la nouvelle épreuve! il faut aller dans le salon.

Sakura: j'arrive!

Ils étaient à nouveau tous regrouper autour de leur professeur.

Mr Térada: donc je vois que ces deux jours vous ont fatigués! aujourd'hui une épreuve un peu spéciale vous attend! vous allez être attaché deux par deux jusqu'à demain matin. Vous ne devrez dans aucun cas vous détacher et vous allez devoir vous entendre tous pour une journée. Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves qui n'étaient pas attachés. Sakura en faisait partie.

Mr Térada: Sakura..... tu seras avec....

fin du chapitre 4.

Merci pour les reviews les filles, c hyper genti, je vous adore ma Couksi, Inu_Kami et Clairette^^


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: amélioration?

Mr Térada: Sakura... tu seras donc avec...

Il s'arrêta et parût surpris mais un sourire apparût sur son visage.

Mt Térada: avec.... Lionel!

Les deux jeunes gens furent secoués net. Lionel commença à protester sous le regard des deux clans qui étaient tous surpris.

Lionel: ça va pas la tête! je me met pas avec cette salope!

Mr Térada: Mr Li ça suffit. maintenant Matt attachez les ensemble.

Lionel et Sakura se retrouvèrent solidement attachés. Tous les groupes étaient partis pour participer à diverses activités. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le salon et se tournaient le dos. Sakura tenta de lui parler.

Sakura: bon d'accord c'est trop nul d'être attachés ensemble mais on va pas rester toute la journée ici.

Lionel se retourna et un regard tueur parcouru Sakura.

Lionel: alors tu me suis et tu la fermes!

Pendant toute l'après-midi, Sakura suivit Lionel. Elle commençait à en avoir marre et lorsque ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux elle s'expliqua.

Lionel: pousse toi un peu! c'est pas possible tu prends vraiment toute la place!

Sakura: **j'en ai marre de toi, j'en ai marre de te suivre alors si tu veux vraiment aller en Angleterre tu ferais bien d'arrêter de me traiter comme ton chien!**

Lionel: attends je fais des effort pour supporter ta présence alors c'est bon quoi!

Sakura se calma et s'assit à côté de lui. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: Quoi?

Sakura: euh......... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point?

Il regarda la jeune fille surpris par sa question. Elle avait l'air sincère.

Lionel: j'en sais rien c'est comme ça! peut-être que tu as un caractère trop fort. et puis je te trouve..... trop..

Sakura: trop?

Lionel: bête!

Sakura parût blessée par la remarque.

Sakura: je voulais te dire que si on ne s'entend pas c'est uniquement de ta faute!

Lionel: quoi? n'importe quoi!

Sakura: moi je ne t'ai jamais détester! je me suis seulement défendue contre tes agressions, j'aurais beaucoup aimé que l'on devienne amis comme tous les autres mais tu me reproche je ne sais pas trop quoi et......

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Lionel ne pu s'empêcher d'être troublé par son regard. à près tout il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait détester lui aussi.

Lionel: Écoute! on peut essayer de faire la paix mais je ne te garantie rien du tout.

Sakura sourit et Lionel en fut troublé.

Sakura: ça me ferait très plaisir d'être ton amie.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment et beaucoup de groupes qui les croisaient furent étonnés de les voir rires ensemble. Lionel proposa à sakura d'aller au bord de la rivière. Ils discutaient toujours en se faisant bronzer. à présent ils se reposaient en silence. Lionel s'appuya sur le coude au-dessus de Sakura. Il la regarda dormir et sourit. Il lui posa une question.

Lionel: dit moi Sakura! tu as des pouvoirs magiques?

La jeune fille se releva d'un coup, et fixa Lionel.

Sakura: pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Lionel: parce que je sais que tu en as!

Sakura se releva paniquée forçant sur le poignet de Lionel qui dû se lever à son tour.

Sakura: je...... comment tu sais ça?

Lionel: ça fait longtemps que je le sais! je le sens!

Sakura sembla paniquer mais Lionel la rassura.

Lionel: personne d'autre ne le sait! ne t'inquiète pas!

Sakura: comment tu peux sentir mes pouvoirs?

Lionel fit un geste de la main et Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentait les pouvoirs du jeune homme. des pouvoirs visiblement forts.

Sakura: toi..... aussi tu as des pouvoirs?

Lionel: depuis ma naissance, je les cache grâce à un tour que mon grand-père m'a apprit.

Sakura: on aura finalement un point commun.

Lionel sourit.

Sakura: c'est bizarre que je ne m'en soit pas aperçu avant! et puis tes pouvoirs sont extrêmement puissants!

Il rigola.

Lionel: peut-être mais ils sont moins puissants que les tiens.

Ils parlèrent de magie pendant une petite heure puis ils allèrent dîner avec les autres. Le dîner se passa bien à part pour Sakura qui se sentait oubliée par Lionel. En effet il ne prêtait aucune attention à la jeune fille et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il ne restait plus grand monde à la table quand Lionel se tourna vers Sakura.

Lionel: on dort dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne.

Sakura: la mienne est prise alors....

Elle venait de l'agresser dans ses paroles et Lionel fronça les sourcils. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Lionel. Celui-ci lui proposa de discuter mais la jeune fille lui répondit sèchement qu'elle préférait dormir. Ils se couchèrent donc mais Lionel ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se tourna vers Sakura.

Lionel: comment tu me trouves?

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ajouta.

Sakura: comment ça?

Lionel: Comment tu me trouves physiquement?

Sakura: t'as pas assez de groupies pour te le dire?

Lionel: si mais bon elles sont toutes folles de moi! moi je voudrais l'avis d'une personne qui me déteste comme toi!

Sakura: tu sais très bien comment tu es! je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire!

Lionel: bon! alors une autre question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu repousses tout les garçons qui veulent sortir avec toi?

Sakura: tu ne sais rien de moi Lionel! peut-être que je ne les ai pas tous repousser! tu n'en sais strictement rien!

Lionel: c'est pas facile de te faire la conversation à toi tu sais!

Sakura: tu veux que je te dise à quoi je pense! je pense que Samia est encore amoureuse de toi depuis que vous êtes sortis ensemble et qu'elle à inventer cette rumeur que vous avez passés la nuit ensemble dans l'unique but de te reconquérir! le pire c'est qu'elle a tout rejeter sur moi et tu l'as cru! c'est évident de s'en prendre à son ennemi n'est-ce pas Lionel?

Lionel: je sais! j'aurais pas dû la croire mais bon tu m'énerve tellement que c'était obligé que ça te tombe dessus. J'avoue que j'y ai été un peu fort.

Lionel: je suis vraiment désolé!

Sakura: si tu veux bien maintenant j'aimerais dormir!

Elle se retourna dans le sens opposé à celui de Lionel et s'endormit rapidement. le soleil pénétra dans la chambre au petit matin. Sakura dormait encore. Lionel se réveilla et s'étira. Il aperçut la jeune fille qui dormait presque contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Sakura se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et mit du temps pour se rendre compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle vit Lionel qui la regardait et elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle dormait contre le jeune homme qui était torse nu. Elle se leva rapidement en oubliant le lien qui l'attachait au jeune homme. Il tira dessus et elle tomba en arrière sur le lit.

Lionel: t'es pressée?

Sakura: non mais il faut qu'on se lève! dépêche toi!

Il s'exécuta et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au bout d'une heure tous les élèves étaient présents dans la salle et Mr Térada prit la parole.

Mr Térada: je vous félicite! vous avez tous tenus attachés les uns aux autres! vous aller enfin pouvoir souffler puisque vous pouvez vous détacher.

Chaque groupe se détacha.

Mr Térada: la dernière épreuve se déroulera cet après-midi! il s'agit d'une épreuve de natation! aller à ce midi!

Tous le monde discutait. Lionel était retourné auprès de son groupe et Tiffany vint s'asseoir à côté de Sakura.

Tiffany: alors Sakura s'était pas trop dur?

Sakura: non! il a été très gentil avec moi! on a beaucoup parlés!

Tiffany: fait attention à toi Sakura! ne t'attache pas à lui, tu pourrais te rendre ridicule.

La compétition de l'après-midi arriva et les deux équipes étaient prêtes. les duels devaient commencés. tous nageaient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. l'équipe du lycée seijo menait largement et était presque sûr d'assurer une victoire. Ce fut le tour de Sakura.

Lionel: oh miss monde c'est à toi!

Sakura eut un énorme pincement. Il n'avait jamais été sérieux avec elle pendant tout ce temps et il continuait à la harceler. Elle plongea dans l'eau et nagea comme jamais. La hargne l'emportait. Il s'était payé sa tête et ça elle ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Elle gagna facilement et sortit de l'eau. Lionel s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

Lionel: tu vois miss monde! tu sais faire quelque chose de bien de temps en temps!

Sakura parti en courant tandis que Lionel se traitait intérieurement.

David: alors Li t'attends le déluge?

Lionel se mit en place et la course commença. Il pouvait largement gagner face à David mais quelque chose le troublait. Il se fit battre de justesse. Il sortit la tête de l'eau haletant pendant que David s'approchait de lui.

David: Finalement tu ne la détestes pas autant que ça ta petite miss monde!

Il lui sourit pendant que Lionel fronçait les sourcils. Ils sortirent de l'eau. Matt apporta une serviette à Lionel qui paraissait énervé.

Matt: t'en fait pas on a quand même gagné!

Lionel se leva et interrogea son ami.

Lionel: elle est où miss monde?

Matt: elle est partit en courant dans les vestiaires! tu lui as pas fait plaisir!

Lionel se dirigea vers les vestiaire. Il entra mais Sakura n'était pas toute seule. David était appuyé contre le mur. Il la draguait visiblement et Sakura ne semblait pas détester ça. Il sortit en silence, se traitant d'idiot.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'auberge plus épuisés les uns que les autres. Ce soir les récompenses devaient être données et une soirée dansante était organisée. Tous le monde alla se reposer. Lionel s'effondra sur son lit respirant encore l'odeur de Sakura. 

La soirée allait débuter et toutes les filles finissaient de se préparer. Elles portaient des robes de soirées tandis que les garçons portaient des costumes noirs. Les deux classes étaient réunis. Samia s'approcha de Lionel. Il la trouva très jolie. Elle portait une longue robe violette près du corps.

Samia: tu m'accorderas une danse ce soir?

Lionel: d'après toi?

Elle lui sourit.

Samia: alors tu viendras me chercher!

Tiffany finissait de préparer Sakura qui s'impatientait.

Sakura: Tiffany!!!!!!!!!!! on va être en retard!

Tiffany: on y va! tu es vraiment magnifique!!!!!!!!!!!

La soirée venait de commencer et Mr Térada avait prit la parole quand Sakura et Tiffany arrivèrent en courant. Tous le monde les regarda. 

Sakura: désolé!

Les garçons regardaient tous Sakura qui était vraiment splendide. Lionel ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. En effet elle portait une magnifique robe blanche et ses cheveux étaient attachés laissant quelques mèches lui tomber sur ses épaules nues.

Mr Térada: Mlle Kinomoto!

Il poursuivit son discours.

Mr Térada: nous avons comptabilisés le nombre de points et voici les résultats.

Un tableau était affiché avec le nombre de points pour chaque épreuve et pour chaque équipe.

Mr Térada: donc comme l'indique ce tableau! il s'agit du lycée Seijo qui à remporter la compétition de cette semaine. Bravo à vous tous!!!! Que la soirée commence!!!

fin du chapitre 5

Yes!!!!!!!!!! voilà un chapitre de plus pour ce fic..^^

Merci pour les Review, ça fait plaisir et ça montre que je suis pas si nulle que ça pour les fics (lol)... alors merci à Debbie, Marion-moune et Granger, sans oublier mes loulouttes favorites ( Tina, Couksi, ma sabi, clairette,Nawa, Yuna..............)

bisouxx

Saki^^


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: changement d'attitude

La soirée débuta. On mangea puis l'on fit place aux danses. David avait lancé son plan de séduction vers Sakura qui ne le repoussait pas. Lionel les observait de loin et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Matt: Lionel?

Lionel: quoi?

Matt: y a Samia qui vient par là!

Lionel: je lui avais promis une danse! j'y vais!

Matt: fait pas le con à retomber dans ses bras!

Lionel: t'inquiète ça risque pas.

Il alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille et l'invita à danser. Samia rigolait sans arrêt et Lionel l'accompagnait dans son délire.

Samia: en plus t'as vu miss monde! elle se fait trop draguer par l'autre con de David.

En effet David dansait avec Sakura et il faut dire que ses mains étaient quelques peu baladeuses. Lionel les observa. Il savait que Sakura lui en voulait de son comportement à la piscine. Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait de nouveau harcelé de la sorte. Il avait appris à la connaître en une soirée et il était franchement tombé sous le charme. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse mais sa fierté était trop forte. Il avait détesté cette fille pendant plus de quatre ans et tout d'un coup il deviendrait son ami. non, c'était passer pour ridicule.

Samia: hou hou la terre appelle la lune!

Lionel sortit de sa rêverie au même moment que la chanson se terminait. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite et à 1heure du matin tout le monde du aller se coucher. David raccompagna Sakura à sa chambre et ils tombèrent sur Lionel qui était assis contre la porte de sa chambre.

David: Tiens Li! t'es à la porte? ta copine t'as laissé tomber!

Lionel ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

David embrassa Sakura sur la joue et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rit. Il lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche.

David: Bonne nuit beauté.

Il s'en alla. Sakura allait rentrer dans sa chambre mais Lionel appuya sur la porte pour la fermer.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lionel: faut que je te parle!

Sakura: j'ai rien à te dire! maintenant laisse moi passer! je suis crevée!!!!

Lionel: vas-y! mais me dit pas que ta craquée sur ce mec parce que je te croirais pas!

Sakura, pour seule réponse lui claqua la porte au nez. Lionel soupira et rentra lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Tiffany était déjà couchée mais elle entendit Sakura.

Tiffany: c'était bien avec David?

Sakura: pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Tiffany: parce que je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et qu'à chaque fois qu'il te touchait tu priais pour que la soirée se finisse.

Sakura: arrête! tu délires!

Tiffany: je ne sais pas à quel point ce que Lionel t'a fait, ta touché, mais en tout cas il a révélé une Sakura qui commence à me faire peur!

Sakura: comme une conne je lui ai donné ma confiance et lui il en a rien à foutre de ma gueule! c'était juste un jeu pour lui tu comprends! un moyen de me rendre ridicule.

Elle se coucha et éteignit rapidement la lumière.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre voisine. Lionel était allongé sur son lit. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il détestait Sakura . Cependant il n'avait pas prévu ça. Non, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'apprécierait.

Le lendemain, tous se levèrent de bonne heure afin de ranger l'auberge avant de partir. Sakura évitait Lionel le plus possible. Elle avait peur de lui. Oui c'était ça, elle avait peur de passer pour ridicule. Les derniers rangements terminés, tous montèrent dans le car. Le chemin débuta bien mais tout le monde trouvait que Sakura était de plus en plus agressive. Cette dernière se rendit au fond et s'assit à côté de Lionel qui dormait sous le regard des autres étonnés.

Sakura: alors tu dors Li?

Il sursauta et aperçu la jeune fille.

Sakura: je t'ai réveillé? vraiment, je suis désolé.

Il la fixa sérieusement.

Sakura: tu ne rigoles pas! hein Li?

Christophe: qu'est-ce qui te prend? t'a des pulsions sexuelles ma belle?

Sakura se jeta sur lui. Tous le monde s'agita. Elle le tapait en criant dessus. Lionel essaya de tenir la jeune fille mais elle paraissait enragée.

Lionel: Putain miss monde arrête!!!!!!!!

Sakura entendit de nouveau ce surnom. Elle se tourna vers Lionel et le gifla. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en alla à sa place laissant tout le monde choqué à l'arrière. Lionel se rassit une main sur la joue. Il ne disait rien. La tension ne redescendit pas aussitôt. Mr Térada devait en calmer plus d'un. Le voyage se termina finalement au grand bonheur de tous. Sakura devait rentrer à pied avec sa valise car son frère devait travailler ce jour là. Lionel devait emprunter le même chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il suivait Sakura de près. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant il tenta d'entreprendre une discussion

Lionel: Sakura?

Elle continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Elle accélérait aussi pour éviter le jeune homme. Il se plaça devant elle l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Lionel: faut que je te parle!

Sakura: on a rien a se dire!

Lionel: je suis désolé.

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui.

Lionel: je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te traiter à nouveau comme ça! je voulais pas.

Sakura: laisse tomber! de toute façon on doit être nés pour être ennemis.

Sakura s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle sentit quelque chose de familier. Lionel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sakura.

Lionel: tu l'as senti?

Sakura: hum!

Lionel: je n'aime pas ça! il n'y a pas eu de magie ici depuis quatre ans!...... il faut que je prévienne ma mère. j'y vais! fait attention à toi! tes pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas cachés et tu es facilement repérable!

Sakura: je sais me défendre! et arrête de jouer les faux-culs Li! ça te va pas!

Elle rentra dans la maison sous le regard de Lionel visiblement touché.

Sakura monta à l'étage et trouva Kéro devant la console de jeux.

Sakura: Kéro! j'ai senti des pouvoirs magiques très puissants dans les parages.

Kéro: oh ma pitchoune tu es rentré!!!

Sakura: oui et c'est pas trop tôt!

Kéro: ce morveux t'as encore fait des misères?

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

Kéro: comme tu veux! tu me disais quoi en arrivant?

Sakura: tu n'as pas senti une présence magique.

Kéro: si justement! Anthony m'a chargé de te dire qu'il revenait au japon dans un mois! Il se passe des phénomènes très graves et nous devons nous préparer à les affronter. Tu vas devoir faire attention à toi pendant les jours qui vont suivre.

Sakura s'allongea sur son lit.

Sakura: tu savais que Lionel avait lui aussi des pouvoirs magiques?

kéro: quoi? je n'ai jamais rien senti!

Sakura: il les cache.

Sakura passa toute la soirée en compagnie de son frère et de son père auxquels elle racontait les bons moments de sa semaine. Les jours passaient et aucun phénomènes de magie ne s'étaient remontrés. Anthony devait revenir dans un mois. Sakura en attendant devenait de plus en plus exécrable et son comportement avec les garçons n'en laissaient aucun indifférent. En effet la jeune fille en seulement deux semaines, était déjà sortie avec quatre garçons. Tiffany ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie. Et puis un jour Tiffany décida de parler franchement avec Sakura.

Tiffany: Sakura! je ne te reconnais plus! tu fais n'importe quoi! tu sors avec tous les garçons qui passent! mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin?

Sakura: j'ai changée, c'est tout! je crois que Lionel m'a ouvert les yeux finalement! il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne faut donner sa confiance à personne!

Tiffany: Sakura! tu ne vas pas commencer à entrer dans son jeu! tu ne sais vraiment plus ce que tu fais!

Sakura soupira et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son petit ami. Lionel et son groupe était assis dans la pelouse. Il n'avait plus agresser la jeune fille depuis leur dernière conversation. Sakura passa devant le petit groupe. Les garçons la sifflèrent et Christophe ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à la jeune fille.

Christophe: Miss monde va rejoindre son petit copain? enfin si tu l'aimes! parce que moi je suis jamais tombé amoureux quatre fois en deux semaines!

Lionel regarda la réaction de la jeune fille de loin qui s'approcha de Christophe. Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

Sakura: t'ouvres moins ta grande gueule maintenant hein!

Elle s'éloigna en rigolant laissant Christophe vexé et Lionel plus qu'étonné.

Sakura était à présent seule dans le couloir. Elle avait loupée le début des cours. Elle frappa et entra devant le regard des autres élèves.

Mr Térada: Mlle Kinomoto! on peut savoir où vous étiez?

Sakura: je me reposais!

Mr Térada: Sakura! je ne sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment mais ça suffit! assis toi!

Elle alla s'asseoir mais elle ne suivit à aucun moment le cours. Le cour devenait très long pour elle quand la sonnerie incendie retentit dans le bâtiment.

Mr Térada: nous allons descendre calmement. Il sortirent de la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la fumée. Tous suivirent Mr Térada sauf Sakura qui se précipitait de l'autre côté. Lionel l'aperçut et se lança à sa poursuite.

Lionel: putain, mais tu fais quoi Sakura! faut descendre avec les autres!

Sakura: toi lâche moi! il faut que je trouve mon copain!

Lionel: parce que tu crois qu'il t'a attendu lui? franchement tu sors avec lui juste pour t'amuser et il en fait autant!

Sakura se tourna vers lui.

Sakura: alors il n'est pas le seul à s'amuser avec les gens!

Lionel se sentit visé mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jeta sur Sakura. Il la poussa sur le côté. Une poutre enflammée lui tomba dessus l'épaule évitant la jeune fille de justesse. Il poussa un cri mais dans un dernier effort il parvint à se débarrasser du morceau qui lui pesait sur l'épaule. Sakura se précipita pour l'aider.

Sakura: Lionel! ça va?

Lionel: ou..oui! tu ne trouves pas qu'il.... y a comme de la magie dans l'air?

Sakura: si! ça devient inquiétant!

Ils étaient maintenant encerclés par les flammes et Sakura paniquait.

Lionel: utilise tes cartes!

Sakura: hein... mais ça fait quatre ans que mes pouvoirs n'ont pas servis!

Lionel: tu préfères finir grillée?

La jeune fille sortit aussitôt sa clef et appela la carte de l'eau. Elle aida Lionel à sortir du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la sortie où des pompiers attendaient. Ils s'occupèrent de Lionel qui souffrait visiblement pendant que Sakura reprenait ses esprits. Pierre son petit-ami s'approcha d'elle.

Pierre: ah tu es là! je me demandais quand même où tu étais!

Sakura: tu t'inquiètes quand même pour moi?

Pierre: bien sûr ma puce!

Il la prit dans ses bras mais la jeune fille se débattit.

Sakura: il n'y a plus de puce! nous deux c'est fini!

Pierre: tu vas encore te taper un autre garçon, c'est ça!

Sakura: pas du tout! mais je me rend compte que je me sert de toi comme un jouet et que c'est un comportement stupide de ma part! je n'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça alors que je ne t'aime pas.

Pierre: t'es qu'une fille qui attire tous les mecs dans ses filets et qui les jètent après.

Sakura: pense ce que tu veux! je m'en fout.

Le jeune homme la laissa la traitant de salope. Sakura s'assit au milieu des marches du lycée parmis les pompiers qui s'agitaient toujours pour éteindre le feu. Elle aperçut Lionel. Elle s'était vraiment comportée comme une idiote avec lui. Comme une fille qui avait peur de le perdre. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur de le perdre? ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Pourtant la journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.... 

Sakura:" mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang!"

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Lionel leva les yeux vers elle mais Samia arriva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lionel fut surpris; il regarda où se trouvait Sakura, mais la jeune fille avait disparue. 

Samia: tu vas bien?

Lionel: ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Samia: il paraît que c'est à cause de miss monde tout ça! mais quelle garce! elle joue avec tous les mecs celle là!

Lionel détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas ou plutôt il ne pouvait plus la critiquer. Non il l'appréciait trop. Il la considérait comme son amie.

fin du chapitre 6.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon fic et de me laisser des reviews^^ ça me fait super plaisir... alors merci et à bientôt

Saki


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Pourquoi on fait ça?

Sakura rentrait chez elle accompagnée de Tiffany. L'incendie l'avait remis en question. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle se coucha. Son sommeil était plutôt agité. Une ombre la poursuivait, toujours, toujours. cette ombre s'approchait, elle la possédait mais elle s'arrêta comme bloquée. Sakura se réveilla en criant. Kéro tenta de la rassurer.

Kéro: tu as fait un mauvais rêve Sakura c'est tout!

Sakura commença à sangloter.

Sakura: j'ai si peur Kéro si tu savais!

Kéro: Sakura! tu es forte! aller ça va aller.

La jeune fille réussit finalement à se rendormir tandis que Kéro pensait à haute voix.

Kéro: je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare Sakura, mais moi aussi j'ai peur!

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle dévala les escaliers sous les airs moqueurs de Thomas.

Thomas: alors petit monstre! il paraît que c'est toi qui a fait cramer le lycée!

Sakura: arrête un peu tu veux!

On sonna à la porte et Sakura se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: il faut que je vois Kéro Béro! j'ai quelques questions à lui poser! enfin si tu veux bien faire la paix pour quelques minutes.

Sakura lui fit signe d'entrer. Il la dévisagea pendant une seconde puis suivit la jeune fille à l'étage.

Sakura: Kéro! il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler!

Kéro: qui ça?

Sakura: Lionel

Kéro: quoi ce sale morveux qui passe son temps à te harceler!

Sakura: euh...... Kéro.

Kéro se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme.

Kéro: qu'est-ce que tu veux sale morveux?

Lionel: juste quelques réponses sale peluche!

Kéro: qui me dit que tu ne veux pas voler les pouvoirs de Sakura! tu ne l'aimes pas non?

Sakura dévisagea Lionel. Elle n'avait jamais pensée à ça.

Lionel: je jure que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions!

Sakura laissa les deux garçons discuter.

Kéro: alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lionel: des renseignements.....

Kéro: à propos de quoi?

Lionel: de ce qui se passe en ce moment! je ne suis pas dupe, et je sais que quelque chose de sérieux se prépare. La magie est de nouveau active et.............

Kéro: je ne peux pas t'informer de grand chose puisque tout reste mystérieux.

Lionel: Sakura ne semble pas prendre la chose au sérieux.

Kéro: je ne veux pas l'inquiéter et puis une chose morveux! je ne supporte pas qu'elle se fasse traiter de la sorte par un idiot de ton espèce.

Lionel: attend la peluche! c'est vrai que je la détestais et que je lui en ai fait baver mais c'est fini.......... et j'aimerais qu'elle me croit. 

Kéro: ça va être difficile! en plus elle te déteste.

Lionel lui adressa un regard noir. Sakura entra au même moment.

Sakura: je vous dérange peut-être?

Elle voyait bien que la situation était tendue entre les deux jeunes gens.

Lionel: non j'allais partir! salut la peluche!

Kéro: du balai morveux.

Sakura raccompagna Lionel à la porte.

Lionel: euh..... je....j'aimerais que tu me crois quand je te dis que je veux devenir ton ami.

Sakura rigola.

Sakura: tu m'en a fait baver pendant quatre ans et maintenant tu voudrais devenir mon ami comme par magie? mais tu vois il en faut plus que ça pour me convaincre.

Lionel: je comprends.......

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sakura lui posa une question.

Sakura: comment va ton épaule?

Lionel se retourna.

Lionel: ça va! ce n'est qu'une brûlure!

Sakura: je voulais te dire merci. Ces temps-ci j'ai un peu fait tout et n'importe quoi et....... mon comportement à beaucoup changé.

Il lui sourit puis partit. Sakura monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Kéro: il m'énerve ce morveux!

Sakura: tu crois qu'il est sincère Kéro?

Kéro: le morveux?

Sakura: il veut devenir mon ami mais j'ai peur de passer pour ridicule.

Kéro: je ne sais pas pitchoune! fait comme il te semble préférable.

Le lycée était fermé pendant une semaine et enfin tous les élèves étaient de retour en cours. Sakura arriva en cours plutôt anxieuse. En effet tout le monde savait que Lionel s'était blessé à cause de la jeune fille. Christophe en profita pour enfoncer la jeune fille encore plus bas.

Christophe: ah voilà notre miss monde préférée! alors tu as plaqué ton copain? à quand le prochain si ce n'est déjà fait! t'es pas d'accord avec moi Lionel?

Sakura regarda le jeune homme. 

Lionel: hum si tu veux Christophe!

Sakura passa à côté de lui visiblement plus que dégoûté. Jamais il dirait qu'il ne la détestait plus. Lionel vit bien que son comportement avait une fois de plus déçu la jeune fille. Mr Térada arriva et le cours de math commença. 

Mr Térada: bon Sakura, tu vas nous résoudre ce problème au tableau. j'espère que tu es un peu plus motivée que la semaine passée!

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le tableau. Beaucoup de gars la sifflèrent. Sakura portait en effet une petite jupe noir avec un chemisier blanc plutôt décolleté. Comme toujours le problème posait beaucoup de difficultés à la jeune fille.

Mr Térada: on t'attend Sakura!

Sakura: je ne comprends rien à votre problème!

Mr Térada: quelqu'un peut il l'aider?

Personne ne savait résoudre cette exercice ce qui soulagea Sakura. Pourtant quelqu'un intervint.

Lionel: je peux vous le résoudre moi votre exercice.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau pendant que Sakura retournait à sa place à côté de Tiffany sa meilleure amie. L'exercice fut résolu en deux trois mouvements.

Mr Térada: bien, très bien Lionel.

Il retourna à sa place en jetant un regard plein d'excuses à Sakura que seule Tiffany remarqua. La journée se poursuivit sans incident majeur. Sakura rentra chez elle, fit ses devoirs, mangea et se coucha. Son sommeil fut plutôt agité.

" cette ombre! qui est elle? elle s'approche! je ne veux pas! non que fait elle? je ne veux pas! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Kéro se réveilla et se cogna la tête contre son tiroir puis se précipita auprès de sa maîtresse.

Kéro: Sakura! qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura (froide): rien, un mauvais rêve bonne nuit!

Kéro parût surpris mais n'en demanda pas plus.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla en catastrophe et fila prendre son petit déjeuner. Thomas en profita pour l'ennuyer.

Thomas: alors petit monstre t'avais mangé le réveil hier soir?

Sakura le dévisagea durement.

Sakura(froide): j'en ai marre de me faire traiter comme ça! alors maintenant tu la fermes, OK?

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur.

Sakura partit ensuite pour le lycée. Tiffany l'accueillit comme d'habitude.

Tiffany: bonjour bonjour!

Sakura(froide): salut!

Tiffany: ça ne va pas?

Sakura (froide): tu veux pas me lâcher les pattes un peu!

Tiffany reçu cette réflexion de plein fouet et Sakura se dirigea en classe.

Toute la semaine Sakura se comportait froidement avec tout le monde. Tiffany n'osait plus l'approcher, plus personne d'autre non plus. Elle rentrait chez elle, suivit de près par Lionel qui fronçait les sourcils. Il arrêta la jeune fille.

Lionel: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Sakura(froide): dégage Li!

Lionel: t'as un problème depuis une semaine! 

Sakura: mais tu m'emmerdes franchement!!!!!!!! dégages!!!!!!

Lionel: putain mais reprend toi!

Sakura leva la main et Lionel fut projeté dix mètres plus loin.

Lionel: c'est comme ça que tu utilises tes pouvoirs! pour te venger! tu serais pas plutôt partante pour un combat à mains nues.

Sakura sourit et appela la carte du combat.

Un combat débuta alors entre les deux jeunes gens. Lionel évitait les coups que Sakura tentait de lui faire mais elle réussie à le prendre par surprise. Il se retrouva sonné par le coup. Le combat reprit mais Lionel ne voulait pas toucher Sakura. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Aux bout de quelques minutes Lionel était au sol, de nombreuses égratignures sur le visage. Il ne pouvait plus se lever.

Sakura: Mon pauvre Lionel! qu'est-ce que tu cherches? à la protéger? tu la détestais? et puis même avec ton aide elle n'irait pas loin! ça n'a pas été difficile de la posséder cette fois-ci! je vous laisse mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Sakura esquissa un sourire. Puis une ombre noir sortie violemment du corps de la jeune fille qui s'écroula au sol. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

Sakura: mais........mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle aperçut Lionel parterre et se dépêcha d'aller l'aider.

Sakura: com....comment! qu'est-ce qu'on fait là!

Lionel: tu as été possédée!

Sakura: quoi? et.......c'est moi....... qui t'es fait ça?

Lionel baissa le regard.

Sakura: et je......j'ai fait..... d'autres choses?

Lionel: Sakura!

Sakura: répond moi s'il te plait! 

Lionel: plus personne n'ose t'approcher. Tu as envoyer balader tous tes proches. Tiffany ne va pas très bien.

Sakura tourna le dos au jeune homme mais il pût entendre les sanglots de la jeune fille.

Lionel: Sakura! tu ne pouvais rien tu étais possédée!

Sakura: je suis désolée.....

Elle partit en courant.

Le lendemain Sakura ne se rendit pas à l'école, les jours suivants non plus d'ailleurs. Lionel savait parfaitement la raison et il décida de se rendre chez la jeune fille le jeudi soir. Il frappa à la porte et Thomas lui ouvrit.

Thomas: qu'est-ce que tu veux morveux?

Lionel: Sakura est là?

Thomas: elle ne veut voir personne alors dégage!

Il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Lionel tapa contre le mur.

Lionel: eh merde! je fais comment maintenant?

Il aperçut une échelle et la disposa en face de la fenêtre de Sakura. Il grimpa et frappa doucement au carreau. Kéro entendit du bruit et il lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Lionel entra et repris son souffle.

Kéro: qu'est-ce tu fout là morveux? tu connais pas les portes?

Lionel: je te signale peluche que Mr Thomas vient de me virer.

Kéro: ça m'étonne pas!

Lionel: Sakura est pas là?

Kéro: elle prend une douche!

Lionel: c'est à cause de cet incident! qu'elle ne vient plus à l'école n'est-ce pas?

Kéro: écoute! te mêle pas de ça!

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui se passe! qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Sakura?

Kéro: je ne sais pas! elle a peur! moi aussi; et elle.....

Lionel: elle?

Kéro: la magie est un monde sans pitié! et nos ennemis n'ont qu'un seul but! détruire le monde et........... Sakura.

Lionel écarquilla les yeux, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sakura rentra dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette sur elle ainsi que sur ses cheveux. Elle parût très gênée.

Sakura: Li....Lionel! euh.... je... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lionel la dévisagea de haut en bas puis ajouta.

Lionel: je peux savoir pourquoi on ne t'as pas vu de la semaine.

Sakura: tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi tu me le demandes?

Lionel: tu crois que tes amis souffriront moins si tu n'es pas là?

Sakura: je leur est fait du mal! je t'ai fait du mal! et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter!

Lionel: mais tu étais possédée! arrête un peu! tu n'y est pour rien!

Sakura:arrête! tu sais que l'esprit ne me contrôlais pas entièrement!

Lionel: tu ne vas pas rester chez toi toute ta vie! sors! demain il y a la fête de fin d'année, avec le bal! viens!

Sakura: **mais tu crois quoi! qu'il suffit que tu me parles pour que je change! mais t'a tout faux! et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'aide autant! on s'est détester! et puis merde, je ne peux pas te faire confiance! je ne pourrais jamais après tout ce qu'on s'est fait! dégages! je ne veux plus te voir! je te déteste! va t'en!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura pleurait et Lionel la dévisageait déboussolé.

Sakura: va t'en!!!!!!!!

Il la regarda une dernière fois et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Il courait, il avait mal. Elle lui avait fait mal.

Sakura s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Kéro?

Kéro s'approcha d'elle et la réconforta doucement.

Sakura: je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive Kéro!

Kéro: ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas!

fin du chapitre 7


	8. chapitre 8

chapitre 8: amis

Le lendemain avait lieu la fête de fin d'année, célébrée avec un bal de promo en quelques sorte. Le voyage en Angleterre était prévu pendant les grandes vacances. Tous les élèves dansaient, buvaient ou chantaient et l'ambiance était à la fête. Les filles étaient somptueuses et les garçons très élégants. Matt et Lionel étaient assis dans des fauteuils et discutaient.

Matt: tu ne danses pas? c'est pourtant pas les cavalières qui te manque.

Lionel: j'ai la flême et je suis un peu fatigué.

Matt: il y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis la compétition!

Lionel: vas-y je t'écoute!

Matt: pourquoi tu ne dis pas à tout le monde que tu apprécies Sakura?

Lionel le dévisagea surpris.

Matt: désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais tu l'apprécie et ça se voit! il n'y a franchement pas de honte à ça!

Lionel: c'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'auparavant mais elle ne veut pas oublier tout ce qu'on s'est fait. Elle ne me fait pas confiance et elle me déteste!

Matt: elle a ses raisons! ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu continues à faire croire que vous êtes toujours ennemis.

Lionel baissa le regard puis regarda de nouveau son meilleur ami.

Lionel: tu sais, je l'ai détestée pendant 4ans et....... dire que je l'apprécie me ferait passer pour un imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, qui joue les faux-culs.

Matt: donc tu préfères garder ta réputation, c'est ça?

Lionel se leva exaspéré.

Lionel: mais lâche moi un peu!

Il s'éloigna énervé vers la cour du lycée en demandant au passage une cigarette à Christophe qui draguait plusieurs filles. ( ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fumes que rarement).

Pendant ce temps, Matt dansait avec Flore qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Il aperçut la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et vit Sakura qui paraissait légèrement apeurée. Il s'excusa auprès de Flore et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

Matt: ça faisait longtemps Sakura!

Sakura: oui.

Un silence se fit sentir et la jeune fille le rompu.

Sakura: tu... tu peux me dire où est Lionel?

Matt: il était déjà énervé et je crois que je n'ai pas arrangé les choses! il est partit vers la cour.

Sakura: merci.

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur refusant nombreuses propositions à danser. Lionel était allongé sur un banc, fumant sa cigarette. Il n'entendit pas Sakura s'approcher. 

Sakura: je ne savais pas que tu fumait.

Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il fixa la jeune fille méchamment malgré qu'il la trouvait splendide. En effet, elle portait une robe verte à fine bretelle qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Lionel(froid): qu'est-ce que tu veux? je croyais que tu me détestais, et que tu ne voulais plus me voir!

Sakura baissa le regard.

Lionel(froid): bon alors tu veux quoi?

Sakura: rien laisse tomber!

Elle s'éloigna mais Lionel la rattrapa par le bras.

Lionel: excuse moi! je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit! je suis désolé.

Sakura: écoute Lionel je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais trop de choses n'allaient pas et....... il y a aussi le fait, et je le maintiens, que je ne suis pas prête à te faire confiance. De plus, je.......j'ai peur de me faire de nouveau posséder! de faire souffrir les autres! j'ai peur tu comprends?

Elle sanglotait.

Lionel: Sakura........ arrête. Je te jure qu'ils n'arriveront plus à te posséder! je te le promet.

Sakura: je ne sait......plus...où j'en suis! je ne tiendrais pas le coup.

Lionel leva le menton de Sakura et la força à le regarder.

Lionel: je t'aiderais Sakura! je te le promet!

Matt arriva à la porte de dehors et appela Lionel.

Matt: Lionel, faut venir pour la remise des prix.

Lionel: on arrive.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le donna à Sakura.

Lionel: aller vient!

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et Mr Térada prit la parole.

Mr Térada: bonsoir à tous! je voulais vous féliciter pour l'année que vous avez tous passé et plus particulièrement la classe dont j'étais le responsable pour avoir cesser cette guerre des clans. A présent comme tous les ans nous allons annoncer le roi et la reine du lycée de cette année. Les votes féminins ont révélés à la quasi-unanimité notre roi. Il s'agit de........... Lionel Li!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel sourit et se dirigea sur le podium. On lui enfila l'écharpe de "roi de l'année"

Mr Térada: un petit discours Lionel?

Lionel regarda Sakura et ajouta.

Lionel: je vous remercie tous de m'avoir offert ce titre et............ je voulais dire que la guerre des clans est vraiment terminé et que............ et que mon plus grand souhait est de devenir ami avec Sakura.

La jeune fille parût surprise et esquissa un petit sourire ainsi que Matt. Christophe et plusieurs personnes parlaient et ne comprenaient pas cette réaction.

Mr Térada: voilà une décision qui me semble raisonnable. Maintenant notre reine. Les garçons du lycée ont désignés..... Mlle Kinomoto pour devenir leur reine.

Sakura monta à son tour sur le podium.

Sakura: merci beaucoup! je sais que ces temps-ci je n'est pas été parfaite! je me suis comportée bêtement avec pas mal de monde et je m'en excuse vraiment. Encore merci.

Mr Térada: maintenant que nous connaissons notre reine et notre roi, nous allons pouvoir continuer la soirée dansante! et comme le veux la tradition, le roi et la reine doivent danser ensemble.

Lionel tendit la main à Sakura afin de l'inviter à danser. Ils dansèrent.

Lionel: alors? tu crois qu'on va pouvoir être amis maintenant?

Sakura: je...... je m'excuse d'avoir douter de toi.

Lionel: je crois que tu avais raison! je n'arrivais pas à faire comprendre aux autres que je t'apprécies. Maintenant c'est fait et je veux vraiment que l'on devienne amis.

Sakura: moi aussi j'aimerais bien mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait! et...............4 ans à se démolir de cette façon ne s'oublie pas comme ça! ça va prendre du temps.

Lionel: je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et Sakura était fatiguée. Lionel la raccompagna à la sortie de l'école.

Lionel: tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer toute seule?

Sakura: oui et Tiffany vient avec moi!

Lionel: on va pas avoir l'occasion de devenir amis maintenant que l'année scolaire est terminée!

Sakura: y aura le voyage en Angleterre et puis demain on doit aller à la plage avec Tiffany, Charles, et Flore! si tu veux tu peux venir avec Matt!

Lionel: écoute........ je voudrais pas vous déranger.

Sakura: je ne te l'aurais pas proposer si ça nous dérangeaient! passe chez moi vers 14h.

Elle laissait le jeune homme en lui adressant un petit sourire et rejoint Tiffany. Elles marchaient tout en discutant.

Tiffany: je suis contente que tu te sois reprises en main, ma Sakura!

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait du mal Tiffany!

Tiffany: ce n'est rien! et puis j'ai comme l'impression que Lionel est sincère à présent!

Sakura sourit.

Sakura: je l'ai invité pour demain à la plage! j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

Tiffany: bien sûr que non et quelque chose me dit que vous feriez de très bon amis!

Sakura: pourquoi tu dis ça?

Tiffany: deux bons ennemis peuvent aussi bien devenir de bons amis et avec les caractères semblables que vous avez.........

Sakura éclata de rire. Elles arrivèrent enfin chez la jeune fille et Sakura salua son amie.

Elle monta à l'étage prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. ( il est tard). Elle se coucha sous l'œil mal réveillé de Kéro.

Kéro: Bon.......ne nuit ...... pitchoune...

Sakura: bonne nuit mon Kéro d'amour.

Sakura passa une nuit calme à part un fragment de rêve.

" ça tourne, vite, très vite! mais où suis-je?"

Le réveil sonna vers 10h et Sakura se leva. Elle devait faire le ménage et préparer le repas avant d'aller à la plage. Vers 14h, Sakura n'était pas prête et on sonna à la porte. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

Sakura: excusez moi les garçons mais je ne suis pas prête! je vais me préparer! rentrez!

Elle fila à l'étage pendant que Lionel et Matt attendaient dans le salon.

Matt: je t'avais toujours dit que cette fille était adorable.

Lionel rigola.

Sakura attrapa son sac en vitesse et dévala les escaliers.

Lionel: eh ben! on dirait un monstre qui fait trembler toute la maison!

Sakura( souriant ): je me passerais de tes commentaires Li

Matt: en tout cas c'est un monstre qui est bien jolie!

Sakura: merci Matt, c'est gentil.

En effet Sakura portait une petite robe bleue ciel.

Sakura sortit en vitesse de la maison bousculant Lionel en rigolant.

Sakura: aller ouste tout le monde dehors!

Les deux garçons sortirent.

Sakura: on va être en retard!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: et à qui la faute?

Sakura: pas le temps de discuter, on court!!!!!

Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à chez Tiffany et arrivèrent plus qu'essoufflés.

Lionel: je comprends pourquoi tu as d'aussi bonnes notes en sport!!!!!!!

Sakura sonna à la porte de l'immense demeure

Sakura: Tiffany! c'est Sakura! on t'attend!

Tiffany ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la plage. Ils rejoignirent Charles et Flore qui étaient déjà installés. Matt embrassa Flore et les autres saluèrent Charles.

Charles: bon on va se baigner?

Sakura: attendez au moins que je me mettes en maillot de bain!!!!!!!!

Une fois prête.

Sakura: c'est bon!!

Charles dévora littéralement Sakura des yeux sous le regard amusé de Lionel. Puis ils firent tous la course pour aller dans l'eau. Sakura fut littéralement plaquée dans l'eau par Lionel se qui dérangea beaucoup Charles qui se contenta de se mouiller lui même. Sakura éclata de rire et éclaboussa Lionel. Charles n'appréciait pas du tout ce petit jeu. Il participa tout de même au jeu et tout le monde s'éclaboussa. L'eau était chaude et ils y restèrent une bonne demi heure. Ils sortirent enfin pour regagner leurs serviettes. Sakura était vraiment excitée comme une gamine.

Sakura: c'était génial!!!!! on devrait refaire ça plus souvent.

Lionel (souriant): moi je sais pas si je reviendrais, vu que mademoiselle Kinomoto est enragée lorsqu'elle se trouve dans l'eau.

Tous le monde éclata de rire et Sakura fit une mine boudeuse et ajouta.

Sakura (souriant en coin de la bouche): je ne t'inviterais plus alors!

Lionel sourit en la regardant droit dans les yeux et Sakura en fit autant.

Sakura: bon ça vous dit des glaces?

Tous: ouais!!!!!

Sakura parti chercher des glaces et Lionel s'approcha de Tiffany.

Lionel: dit moi Tiffany? tu crois que l'amitié entre moi et Sakura c'est possible?

Tiffany(souriant): il n'y a aucun doute! vous vous entendrez à merveilles!

Lionel: pourtant Sakura ne semble pas trop croire en cette amitié!

Tiffany: ça viendra! et je peux te dire que Sakura ne donne jamais de faux espoirs! elle t'aurait déjà mis de côté si elle pensait que votre amitié était impossible!

fin du chapitre 8.

Voilà^^ deux chapitres supplémentaires à mon fic. J'espère que vous aimez toujours, si oui laissez moi une tite review au passage (lol)

je fais un gros bisous à toutes ceux et celles qui me laissent des tites reviews, Debbie, Marion-moune, Tenshi, Granger et Ilùvënis ( j'espère qu'après ces deux chapitres tu es rassurée!!!! j'adore Lionel moi aussi alors impossible de le laisser méchant très longtemps... lol)

bisous aussi à toutes mes loulouttes qui se reconnaîtront^^

bye bye

Saki


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: retour.

La journée à la plage prenait fin et chacun rentrait chez soi avec des coups de soleil un peu partout. étant donné qu'il s'agissait du même chemin pour rentrer chez eux, Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel firent la route ensemble. Tiffany arrivée chez elle les salua et Sakura ainsi que Lionel continuèrent ensemble.

Lionel: merci de nous avoir invités! j'ai passé une magnifique journée!

Sakura(souriant): tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir tu sais!

Lionel(énervé): pourquoi j'irais mentir!

Sakura: je sais pas! tu t'amuses peut-être toujours avec les gens!

Lionel soupira.

Lionel: faudra combien d'années pour que tu me crois?

Sakura: franchement j'en sais rien! j'ai envie de te faire confiance mais je ne sais pas.......

Lionel(abattu): alors quand tu seras prête appelle moi ok?

Il laissa la jeune fille en plein milieu de la route.

Elle rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Kéro: alors c'était bien la plage Sakura?

Sakura: hum

Kéro: en tout cas tu es rouge!

Sakura: dit moi Kéro! tu crois que je dois l'appeler?

Kéro: qui ça?

Sakura: Lionel.......

Kéro: pourquoi?

Sakura: on a passé une super journée et en rentrant je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit je l'ai encore repoussé lorsqu'il me disait des choses comme un ami.

Kéro: pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sakura: je.... j'ai peur de m'attacher à lui! j'ai peur qu'il se paye ma tête!

Kéro: fait comme tu veux pitchoune!

Sakura passa toute la soirée à regarder son téléphone et puis vers 23h.

Dring Dring

Lionel: A.....llo..

Sakura: tu.. je t'ai réveillée?

Lionel: Sakura? non.. je me reposais seulement.(il ment bien '-')

Sakura(parlant très vite): je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure! je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec toi et je voulais aussi dire que j'ai passé une très bonne journée en ta compagnie!

Lionel l'entendant parler ainsi, rigola.

Sakura: je.. tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais demain, j'ai invitée, Tiffany et Charles et....... si tu veux tu peux venir! Matt et Flore ne peuvent pas venir, Matt a dû t'en parler!

Lionel: ouais il m'en a touché deux mots!

Sakura: alors tu... tu viens?

Lionel: j'en sais rien! j'en ai marre que tu doutes de moi....

Sakura: je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça! j'ai peur d'être ridiculisée, que tu te payes ma tête.

Lionel soupira à travers le téléphone.

Lionel: à quelle heure?

Sakura: de quoi?

Lionel: à quelle heure pour venir chez toi?

Sakura: vers 12h30.

Lionel: ok, alors à demain.

Sakura raccrocha puis se coucha. pendant la nuit, le rêve de Sakura revenait.

"tout tourne très vite! mais où suis-je? que me voulez-vous? je ne veux pas....NON, NON!!!!!!!!!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et tremblante. Elle se rallongea les yeux toujours ouverts et des larmes coulèrent lentement.

Le lendemain, Elle se réveilla de bonne heure et fit un peu de ménage. Thomas travaillait et son père était parti pour quatre jours sur un site archéologique. Vers 11h elle débuta le déjeuner et vers 12h30, Tiffany et Charles arrivèrent. Lionel ne tarda pas et Sakura le reçu quelques minutes plus tard.

Lionel: désolé j'ai un peu de retard.

Sakura: c'est pas grave! entre!

Ils se saluèrent tous et passèrent à table.

Sakura ne semblait pas vraiment en forme ce jour-là, ce qui n'empêcha pas à son déjeuner d'être délicieux.

Tiffany: c'est délicieux ma Sakura!!!!

Charles: ches vraiment chbon!

Lionel: je suis d'accord avec eux.

Ils discutèrent, et Charles aborda le thème du paranormal. Les trois amis se regardèrent et Sakura se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour filer dans la cuisine.

Charles: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Lionel: je vais aller voir.

Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Sakura assise, la tête entre les mains.

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

Sakura: laisse moi! j'ai envie d'être seule.

Lionel: tu as refait ce rêve?

Sakura leva les yeux embués par les larmes.

Sakura: je......il me fait peur! qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Lionel: je n'en sais strictement rien.

Deux semaines passèrent et le petit groupe de six se retrouvait pratiquement tous les jours. Sakura et Lionel s'entendaient à merveilles toujours en se taquinant et Charles avait enfin oublié Sakura et sortait avec une jeune fille prénommée, Olivia. Ce jour-là ils étaient dans le parc, allongés dans la pelouse à se reposer et à discuter. Sakura était allongée la tête sur le ventre de Lionel.

Sakura: franchement on est vraiment bien ici!!!!!!

Lionel: tu parles de mon ventre?

Sakura le tapa.

Sakura: je parlais du paysage et de la météo mon vieux!

Lionel rigola.

Sakura: enfin faut dire que ton ventre est assez confortable.

Lionel: c'est un compliment?

Sakura: pas vraiment parce qu'il est un peu mou! ça manque de muscles!

Lionel lui fit un regard noir.

Sakura(souriant): faut faire un peu de sport! ça m'étonne pas que tu n'es plus de copine!

Lionel: c'est pas les filles qui me manques!!

Flore: ça s'est sûr

Matt donna un petit coup à sa petite amie.

Sakura: alors pourquoi mon cher Lionel, si tu as toutes les filles que tu veux, tu es célibataire?

Lionel: parce que je ne prend pas n'importe qui et que j'ai une amie qui me colle un peu trop.

Sakura: tu parles de moi là?

Lionel(souriant): à ton avis?

Sakura: très bien je te laisse tranquille.

Elle se leva et s'appuya contre un arbre.

Lionel sourit.

Lionel: et toi ma petite Sakura? pas de petit ami en vu?

Sakura: peut-être!!!!! ah ah!!

Tiffany: quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler vous nous ferez signe!

Sakura tira la langue à Lionel.

Lionel: j'ai hâte d'être en Angleterre moi!

Sakura: pour draguer les petites anglaises?

Lionel: entre autre!

Une heure plus tard tous dormaient ou essayaient. Flore et Matt n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, Charles dort, Tiffany répare sa caméra et Sakura a repris sa place sur Lionel qui semble dormir.

Sakura: Lionel, arrête de respirer, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Lionel ouvrit les yeux.

Lionel: et puis quoi encore?

Sakura rêvassait quand une vois la tira de ses pensées.

?????: je vois que tu es toujours aussi belle Sakura!

Tous se redressèrent et regardèrent l'individu. Sakura se leva et sauta en criant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Sakura: ANTHONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony: je suis contente de te revoir Sakura.

Lionel: tu peux nous le présenter?

Sakura: ah... oui.. donc voici Anthony, un vieil ami! et Anthony voici mes amis, dont Lionel, emmerdeur de première!

Anthony: enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Sakura: Kéro m'avait dit que tu devais revenir! tu aurais dû me dire quand, je serais venu te chercher.

Anthony: je voulais te faire la surprise!

Lionel les observait, ils avaient l'air de vrais amis.

Le soir même tout le petit groupe devait aller au cinéma. Sakura proposa à Anthony de les accompagner. Pendant la route, Anthony et Sakura discutaient tout en rigolant pendant que Lionel restait en arrière avec Tiffany.

Lionel: j'aurais aimé que Sakura et moi on s'entendent aussi bien.

Tiffany: pourquoi? vous vous entendez bien!

Lionel: ce n'est pas la même chose!

Tiffany: arrête de t'inquiéter! Sakura tient à toi et tu le sais.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au cinéma. Le film parlait de deux ennemis qui devenaient amis. Sakura et Lionel pensèrent tout deux à leur propre histoire. A la fin du film, Anthony tenu à raccompagné Sakura chez elle.

Anthony: ce film avait l'air de te marquer!

Sakura: j'ai connu une histoire quelque peu semblable à celle là..... Avant, Lionel et moi on étaient ennemis. On se détestaient.

Anthony: et maintenant vous êtes amis!

Sakura: je pense qu'on peut qualifier cela d'amitié même si j'ai eu du mal à lui pardonner.

Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille et montèrent dans la chambre de Sakura car Anthony souhaitais s'entretenir avec kéro.

Anthony: bonjour kéro Béro!

Kéro: Anthony! je suis content de te revoir!

Anthony: alors où en est-on au niveau magique?

kéro: Sakura fait des rêves étranges, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui, tout tourne très vite et on essaye de me posséder....... mais tout est flous.....

Anthony: ils ont déjà essayé de te posséder?

Sakura baissa le regard.

Sakura: oui une fois, pendant une semaine.

Anthony: et comment est-elle partie?

Sakura: Lionel l'a provoquée en duel.

Anthony: hum...... Li... autant de pouvoirs que ses ancêtres celui là si ce n'est plus.

Sakura: tu savais que Lionel avait des pouvoirs?

Anthony: bien sûr! c'est un Li! La famille Li est une des plus connue de Chine, ils sont riches et connus pour leur côté surnaturel. Lionel est mon descendant.

Sakura: je l'ignorais.

Anthony: il l'ignorait aussi. Bon je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour le moment. bonne nuit à vous deux.

Sakura: bonne nuit Anthony.

La semaine qui suivait Anthony accompagnait toujours le petit groupe dans ses sorties. Sakura et lui discutait souvent ensemble et Lionel se sentait quelque peu délaissé par la jeune fille.

Lionel: bon ça vous dit d'aller pique-niquer ce soir près de l'étang?

Tiffany: pourquoi pas!

Ils emmenèrent donc leur pique-nique et s'installèrent. Sakura voulu s'asseoir à côté de Lionel mais celui-ci changea de place sous le regard incompréhensif de la jeune fille. Ils mangèrent aux lueurs de bougies puis discutèrent. Lionel étaient allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait les étoiles.

Charles: Alors Li, à qui tu penses?

Lionel sourit.

Lionel: je pensais aux petites anglaises! dans une semaine on y est!!

Sakura: ouais mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle veulent de toi.

Lionel sourit. Il retrouvait la Sakura d'avant.

Lionel: parce que tu crois que les anglais voudront de toi?

Sakura: je n'ai pas besoin d'anglais moi! je peut en trouver ici!

Lionel: mais Anthony est anglais, ma chérie!

Tout le monde les observait en rigolant. Pas de doute ils ne changeraient pas. Toujours à se taquiner.

Sakura: met toi une chose dans le crâne Li, Anthony est mon ami et pas mon PETIT ami.

Anthony: aucun doute là-dessus.

Il regarda vers Tiffany qui rigola.

La soirée se terminait et Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony et Lionel rentrèrent ensemble.

Sakura: faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose Lionel.

Lionel la regarda inquiet.

Sakura: Anthony est la réincarnation de Clow Reed!!!

Lionel faillit trébucher.

Lionel: quoi?

Anthony: tu es un de mes descendant Lionel et si je suis revenu au Japon c'est pour rechercher des informations sur le magie qui vient de se réveiller.

Lionel: j'avoue que je ne comprend pas bien!

Anthony: J'appartiens à la famille Li. Sakura et la planète sont menacées par les forces du mal. Sakura m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait possédée et que tu avais provoqué l'ombre en duel, elle t'a parlée?

Lionel regarda vers Sakura et ajouta:

Lionel: elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose à part qu'on ne pourrait pas protéger Sakura longtemps.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Lionel: je... je ne voulais pas te le dire Sakura pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Sakura détourna la tête du jeune homme. Elle semblait vexée qu'il ne lui en est pas parlé avant.

Anthony: Il va falloir faire attention à toi Sakura!

La jeune fille ne répondait plus.

Anthony: bon je vous laisse, bonne nuit! Tiffany je te raccompagne?

Tiffany: avec plaisir merci!

Ils laissèrent donc Lionel et Sakura.

Lionel: tu m'en veux?

Sakura se retourna le regard tueur.

Sakura: pourquoi tu m'as fait croire qu'il ne m'arriverais rien? hein! pourquoi?

Lionel: tu avais peur! je ne voulais pas que tu t'affoles!

Sakura: tu parles! 

Elle rentra chez elle et claqua la porte.

fin du chapitre 9

yahhhhhhhhhhh encore un ti chapitre^^ vous inquiétez pas, y'en aura régulièrement parce que j'en ai plusieurs autres d'écrit des chaps^^

Je remercie encore tout le monde pour les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! merci merci à Debbie, Marion-moune (pour le moment toujours fidèles lol^^), Jaina et Serena aussi pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un ti commentaire ki fait tjrs plaisir... et Mogocca ( ma chite puce faut que tu continues ton fic!!!!!!!)


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: voyage en Angleterre.

La veille du voyage en Angleterre, tous les amis se rejoignirent au bowling. Sakura n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à Lionel, et on voyait bien que le jeune homme en était affecté. Ils commandèrent des boissons et entamèrent une partie de bowling.

Tiffany: c'est à toi Sakura!

la jeune fille s'avança sur la piste et lança sa boule. 

Tiffany: STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gars: pas mal!!!!!!!!

tous le petit groupe se retourna.

Sakura: David?

David: salut beauté! ça faisait longtemps.

Lionel le regarda froidement.

David: salut Li! alors ce n'est plus ta petite "miss monde"?

Lionel détourna le regard.

David: je savais que dans le fond tu ne la détestais pas!

Sakura: lâche nous un peu David!

David: ouh! mais tu me mordrais ma belle!

Sakura: tu ne me plaît pas! c'est clair?

David: tout à fait! j'ai aussi appris que tu avais fait ta chaude! sortir avec 4 garçons en deux semaines. Chapeau!

Lionel: ben maintenant tu nous lâches ok?

David: non mais arrêter de délirer! je ne suis pas seul, voici Julie! ma fiancée!

Sakura et Lionel la dévisagèrent.

David: bon on vous laisse! bye ma puce! Li!

Ils partirent et Sakura se tourna vers Lionel.

Lionel: Sakura, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire pour l'ombre.

Sakura: non tu avais raison. On oublie alors?

Lionel(souriant): je sais pas...........

Sakura le tapa sur l'épaule et alla rejoindre Charles et Tiffany.

Le lendemain, tous se préparaient pour le voyage en Angleterre. Anthony devait retourner chez lui pour rester auprès de Sakura. Ils montèrent dans l'avion. Lionel était assis contre la fenêtre et Sakura passa à côté de lui.

Sakura: t'aurais une petite place pour moi?

Lionel: et Tiffany?

Sakura: elle voulait aller à côté d'Eve comme elle est souvent toute seule et elle a peur de l'avion.

Lionel: assis-toi!

Sakura: ça à l'air de t'ennuyer?

Lionel: tu penses bien.

Sakura baissa le regard et Lionel sourit.

Lionel: tu vas encore prendre toute la place.

Sakura rigola et serra les bras faisant mine d'être fâcher.

Le voyage devenait long et Sakura commençait à s'ennuyer.

Sakura: on est où là?

Lionel: encore loin!

Sakura soupira mais Samia arriva sur le siège de devant et se retourna vers Lionel laissant apparaître sa poitrine plutôt avantageuse.

Samia: bonjour Lionel.

Lionel: salut.

Sakura la dévisageait avec méchanceté.

Samia: on m'a dit que tu me regrettais, Lionel!

Lionel: Samia! qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Samia: en fait j'en sais rien! tu nous as complètement délaissés! toujours avec cette pute de miss monde!

Sakura se jeta sur la jeune fille. Elles se tiraient les cheveux. Lionel attrapa Sakura par la taille pour l'arrêter.

Lionel: Samia va t'en!

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

Sakura: de quoi tu te mêle?

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi aussi?

Sakura: avoue! avoue que tu regrettes d'être devenu mon ami! tu as perdu Samia..........

Lionel la secoua par les épaules.

Lionel: arrête un peu!!!!!!!!!

Le reste du voyage ce passa sans incident. Sakura s'endormit sur l'épaule de Lionel qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en regardant à travers le hublot.

Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit à l'aéroport.

Lionel: Sakura.... réveille toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se leva avec peine encore ensommeillée.

Ils prirent ensuite le bus jusqu'à l'hôtel qui devait les accueillir. Chacun fila dans sa chambre épuisé. Le lendemain ils se levèrent assez tard vu qu'ils étaient arrivés pendant la nuit. Pour cette journée ils devaient aller dans un lycée avec des élèves anglais. Ils arrivèrent et furent accueillis chaleureusement. Sakura fut très bien accueilli par les anglais et Lionel par les anglaises. Toute la journée ils apprirent un peu de la langue, des coutumes du pays. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils étaient tous plus épuisée les uns que les autres. Après avoir dînés, ils allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Lionel et Matt allèrent rendrent une petite visite à Tiffany et Sakura. Cette dernière était déjà dans son lit, prête à dormir.

Lionel: t'es pas très courageuse!

Sakura: je ne dort pas encore je te signale!

Lionel s'assit sur le lit de Sakura et Matt en fit autant sur celui de Tiffany.

Lionel: alors les filles? ces petits anglais?

Sakura(à moitié endormie): pourquoi tu veux savoir?

Lionel: je vois que notre conversation t'intéresse vachement!!!

Sakura: je te signale que les petits anglais m'ont fatigués. 

Lionel: on se demande bien comment?

Sakura: exactement comme toi! ils me parlent et ça me fatigue.

Lionel: Sympa!!!!!

Matt: autrement Lionel! elle te plaisait bien la petite anglaise!

Sakura qui avait fermés les yeux, les rouvris et Matt lui sourit. Elle les referma aussitôt.

Matt continua.

Matt: elle a failli t'embrasser!

Lionel: une vraie folle!!!!!!!!!

Tiffany rigola.

Sakura: et elle était pas jolie?

Lionel: t'es réveillé?

Il souriait

Sakura retourna dans ses draps.

Sakura: bon cette fois je dort

Lionel: pour continuer la conversation, je vais dire qu'elle était mignonne!

Tiffany et Matt souriaient.

Matt: je confirme! on va la ramener au Japon!

Sakura se tourna dans son lit et Lionel s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

Lionel: on te dérange peut-être?

Sakura: pas du tout!

Lionel: je vois bien que si. On va te laisser dormir!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

Lionel: bonne nuit Tiff!

Matt: ouais bonne nuit les filles!

Tiffany: bonne nuit les garçons!

Ils sortirent et regagnèrent leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent en discutant.

Matt: Vous n'arrêterez jamais de vous taquinez tout les deux!

Lionel: je m'attache de plus en plus à cette fille! c'est fou!

Matt: il y a de l'amour dans l'air!

Lionel: arrête t'es fou!

Matt: non, t'es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle!

Lionel: bon aller tait toi, on éteint!

Il éteignirent la lumière. Pendant ce temps du côté des filles. Tiffany s'était endormie mais Sakura pensait. Pourquoi avait-elle autant réagie quand il parlait d'une fille. De plus, ce baiser sur la joue........

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle réveilla Tiffany et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle des garçons. Elle entra et ouvrit avec fracas les volets.

Sakura: debout là-dedans!!!!!!!

Matt lui sourit tandis que Lionel ronchonna.

Lionel(mal réveillé): c'était pas toi qu'il fallait pas réveiller hier?

Sakura: oui mais là il faut te lever Li!

Lionel: j'ai un prénom

Sakura: debout Gilbert!!!!!

Elle sortit en rigolant pendant que Lionel se levait.

Lionel: putain, elle est complètement folle!

Matt: au moins t'a pas de mal à te réveiller.

Lionel: ça s'est sûr.

fin du chapitre 10.


	11. chapitre 11

chapitre 11: retour d'Angleterre et départ en Chine.

Lionel se leva plutôt de mauvaise humeur étant donné que Sakura y était aller brusquement. Il s'attabla pour prendre son petit déjeuner face à Sakura qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il ne put résister et sourit à son tour. La journée se passa bien comme les autres et le soir venu Sakura et Tiffany se racontait leur super journée. Elles n'avaient pas vu les garçons de toute la journée étant donné qu'ils étaient en deux groupes. Sakura proposa à son amie de rendre une petite visite aux garçons. Sakura frappa à la porte et Matt apparut un sourire aux lèvres.

Matt: tiens! nos japonaises préférées!!!!

Sakura rentra vivement dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Lionel.

Tiffany: Lionel n'est pas là?

Matt: il prend une douche.

Sakura attrapa quelque chose qui traînait sur la table de chevet de Lionel et l'ouvrit. à l'intérieur elle découvrit plusieurs photos de sa famille et notamment une jeune fille qui semblait extrêmement proche de lui puisqu'elle se jetait sur lui sur toutes les photos. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'empressa de déposer l'album. Lionel remarqua la présence des deux jeunes filles. Il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

Lionel: alors les filles? cette journée?

Sakura semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ce fût Tiffany qui répondu la première.

Tiffany: c'était super! Sakura a dû repousser au moins une dizaine de garçons qui étaient un peu trop insistants avec elle.

Lionel sourit et passa sa main devant Sakura qui semblait sur une autre planète.

Lionel: ouh ouh!!!! Sakura...

Sakura: hein quoi?

les trois amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard incompréhensif de la jeune japonaise. On frappa soudain à la porte et Matt se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Une jeune anglaise extrêmement ravissante apparut. Lionel se gratta la tête devant les deux japonaises plus que surprises. Il poussa la jeune fille dehors l'accompagnant au passage.

Sakura: c'est qui cette fille? sa nouvelle conquête?

Matt: ben en fait pas vraiment.... cette charmante anglaise, il faut bien le dire, a comme qui dirait collé notre cher Lionel une bonne partie de la journée et le seul moyen qu'il est trouver pour s'en débarrasser c'est de l'inviter à passer la soirée avec lui.

Sakura: Lionel fait bien des ravages!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Une heure plus tard Lionel revint dans la chambre seul et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Lionel: Piouuuuuuuu je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en défaire!

Matt se mit un doigt sur la bouche et montra le lit de son ami du doigt. Lionel y jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit Sakura endormit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui monta la couverture sur les épaules. Tiffany commençait elle aussi à tomber de sommeil mais Matt la réveilla lui conseillant d'aller se coucher, ce que fit la jeune fille immédiatement. Matt se coucha pendant que Lionel réveillait Sakura en douceur.

Lionel: Sakura.....

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement.

Lionel: tu t'es endormie.....

Sakura se leva, tenant à peine debout. Lionel l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et la jeune magicienne regagna sa chambre.

Les jours en Angleterre se suivirent et se ressemblèrent tous. Lionel et Sakura passant leur temps à se taquiner et Sakura refusant toujours les propositions des petits anglais. La fin du voyage s'annonçait alors et la nostalgie s'installait parmis notre magicienne. En effet, le mois de juillet était déjà terminé et Lionel devait partir pour la Chine ne sachant pas pour combien de temps exact. Ils étaient devenus des amis très proches en l'espace de deux mois et sa présence allait lui manquer. L'avion re décolla ramenant les élèves dans leurs pays japonais. Lionel et Sakura rentrèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison de la jeune fille.

Lionel: alors ça y est! notre voyage est terminée....

Sakura baissa le regard et s'adressa au jeune homme, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

Sakura: je vais m'ennuyer maintenant...... vu que tu repars en Chine.....

Lionel la dévisagea longuement puis lui adressa un petite sourire ironique.

Lionel: ça te dit de visiter la Chine?

Sakura: j'ai pas très bien entendu là!

Lionel: est-ce que mademoiselle Kinomoto et son amie Tiffany aurait l'honneur de m'accompagner moi Lionel Li et Matt durant mon séjour en Chine puisqu'il me reste deux billets normalement réservés à mes grands-parents qui ne peuvent pas venir.

Sakura lui fit de petits yeux sceptiques.

Sakura: tu te fiches de moi?

Lionel: est-ce que j'ai une tête à rigoler?

Sakura lui sourit et s'exclama.

Sakura: si je comprend bien c'est une invitation!

Lionel: non simplement une proposition.....

Sakura (plus que souriante): nous allons faire des jalouses Tiffany et moi......

Lionel soupira et lui tourna le dos prêt à partir.

Lionel: demain, 14h à l'aéroport! on vous attendra.....

Sakura rentra chez elle d'une humeur plus qu'agréable devant l'air étonné de son frère.

Thomas: alors petit monstre apparemment ça te réussit les voyages en Angleterre.

Sakura: c'est vrai que c'est un pays magnifique!

Thomas: je me trompe où ce n'est pas seulement ça qui te met dans une aussi bonne humeur!

Sakura: tu as raison parce que demain je pars en Chine!

Thomas: QUOI????????????

Sakura: Lionel m'a invité ainsi que Tiffany à l'accompagner en Chine.....

Thomas: je ne suis pas d'accord!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord tant que j'ai celui de papa...

Elle monta en lui tirant la langue les escaliers le laissant fulminer dans le salon.

Sakura obtint finalement l'accord de son père et Tiffany ne se fit pas prier pour accepter cette proposition. Le lendemain à 13h45 Lionel et Matt attendaient à l'aéroport.

Lionel: elles ne vont pas venir j'en suis sûr........

Matt(souriant): ça te stresse tant que ça qu'elle refuse ton invitation?

Lionel le fixa durement.

Matt: je soutient que tu éprouves bien plus que de l'amitié pour notre jolie fleur de cerisier.

Lionel: mais arrête de te faire des films!!!!!!!!

Matt (grand sourire): oh non! et je vais pouvoir m'en faire plein vu qu'elles arrivent.

Lionel se tourna vers l'entrée de l'aéroport; il aperçu les deux jeunes filles dont une qui paraissait plutôt excitée.

Lionel: je vois que ma proposition a intéressée ces demoiselles!

Sakura: mais je tiens à préciser que notre décision s'est uniquement portée sur la destination!

Lionel: je ne voudrais pas couper cette charmante discussion mais nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas rater notre vol.

les quatre amis embarquèrent donc à bord de l'appareil. Sakura et Tiffany se mirent évidemment à côté tandis que Matt continuait de taquiner notre cher Lionel.

Matt: j'aimerais te faire de nombreux petits flash back Lionel..

Lionel: mais laisse moi tranquille!!!!!!!!!

Matt: - qu'est-ce tu fout miss monde!- un superbe croche patte- des insultes à n'en plus finir et je ne cite même pas le pire.

Lionel: oh c'est bon hein!

Le voyage se déroula dans l'excitation pour les filles et dans le délire de Matt pour les garçons; Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Lionel appela un taxi qui les conduisit dans sa demeure devant laquelle les trois invités restèrent bouche-bées. 

Matt: tu habites un......PALACE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: je n'ai jamais vu ça......

Lionel regarda l'air de ces amis et éclata de rire puis ouvrit la porte de sa "maison". Ils avancèrent dans l'immense allée quand une petite fille apparut en courant. Elle déboula en trombe et sauta au cou de Lionel.

Lionel: bonjour ma puce! tu m'as manqué....

Lionel se tourna vers ses amis, la petite fille toujours accrochée à son cou.

Lionel: je vous présente Lou, ma petite sœur de 5 ans.... et Lou je te présente Matt, mon meilleur ami, Tiffany, une amie et..... Sakura une autre amie.

La petite fille leur fit son plus beau sourire.

Lionel: bon alors princesse! tu leur montre le chemin?

Lou: suivez moi!

Elle se mit à courir à toute allure sous le regard amusé de Sakura.

Sakura: elle est vraiment adorable....

Lionel: comme son frère quoi!

Sakura lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de la maison où Lou les attendaient. Lionel l'attrapa par les jambes et pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure. Trois jeunes filles lui sautèrent alors au cou.

Lionel( en train d' étouffer): moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir mais là vous m'étouffer légèrement.....

fille: tu nous as tellement manqué Lionel!

Lionel: voici mes sœurs, Lucinda l' aînée de 19 ans, Shenda de 15 ans et Lyu de 13 ans.

Lucinda: et on peut savoir qui sont ces charmantes personnes!!!!!!

Lionel: Matt mon meilleur ami et deux amies, Tiffany et Sakura!

Lucinda: pas de petite amie parmis elles?

Lionel: seulement des amies ma très chère sœur!

Celle-ci lui tira la langue tandis que Lionel s'avançait vers le bureau de sa mère.

Shenda: Lionel non!!!!!!!!!!

Il se retourna vite fait.

Lionel: quoi? maman n'est pas là?

Shenda baissa la tête et Lucinda prit les devant.

Lionel: mais quoi la fin?

Lucinda: il....il est là!

le regard de Lionel s'assombrit soudainement mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que deux personnes sortirent du fameux bureau.

homme: eh bien! mon fils unique est ici!

l'homme s'approcha de son fils en lui tournant autour. 

Jean: deux ans sans te voir....... c'est plutôt long tu ne trouves pas? tu as changé! j'ai quitté un adolescent et je retrouve presque un homme; beau gosse, musclé, tu as tout pour plaire mon fils! d'ailleurs je vois que tu as amené avec toi deux magnifiques jeunes femmes.

le père de Lionel s'approcha de Sakura et lui caressa délicatement le menton. Plus loin la mère de Lionel baissait les yeux tout comme ses sœurs exempté Lou. Jean approcha son visage très près de celui de Sakura puis ajouta.

Jean: un regard transperçant......

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?

Jean: mais rien mon fils, j'essaye juste de faire connaissance avec tes amis.

Lionel: laisse là!!!!!

Jean sourit et s'éloigna discrètement vers la porte d'entrée.

Jean: j'ai été content de te revoir Lionel, je vois que mon apprentissage n'a pas été totalement détruit puisque ton regard a gardé ce brin de méchanceté qui fait de toi mon véritable fils.

Il disparut alors derrière la porte laissant la demeure plongée dans le silence. Lucinda tenta de briser celui-ci.

Lucinda: bon et bien.... vous avez peut-être soif après ce voyage......

Elle les invita dans le salon laissant seuls Lionel et sa mère.

Yelan: écoute Lionel........

Lionel: je veux rien savoir.........

Il soupira et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il entra et découvrit sa chambre comme il l'avait laissée. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit; son père venait de faire ressurgir une partie difficile de sa vie. Pendant ce temps Sakura, Tiffany et Matt discutaient dans le salon avec les sœurs de Lionel; leur mère fit son entrée et les trois jeunes personnes la saluèrent.

Yelan: bonjour! je suis vraiment désolé de cet accueil.... je me présente, Yelan la mère de Lionel.

Lucinda: voilà Matt, Tiffany et Sakura.

Ils discutèrent tous pendant un long moment malgré qu'ils s'inquiétaient de l'absence de Lionel. 

Sakura: excusez moi! pouvez vous m'indiquer où sont les toilettes s'il vous plaît?

Yelan: bien sûr! premier étage, la seconde porte à droite.

La jeune fille se rendit à l'étage, elle entendit du bruit et se dirigea vers sa provenance. Elle frappa à la porte.

Lionel: **quoi?**

Sakura: Lionel... c'est Sakura! ouvre moi.....

Lionel: j'ai aucune envie de parler.....

Sakura: ouvre moi!

le jeune homme s'exécuta exaspéré. Il dévisagea Sakura de manière froide puis alla s'asseoir derrière son lit. Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait insister mais elle prit le risque et s'installa à côté de lui.

Sakura: c'est ton père qui te met dans un état pareil?

Lionel ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Lionel: **ne me parle jamais de lui! ok?**

Sakura: le prend pas comme ça Lionel..... je veut seulement savoir pourquoi tu te renfermes depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Lionel: **écoute moi bien! tu ne sais rien de moi et c'est pas en me collant aux basques que tu vas m'aider!**

Sakura prit tout de plein fouet. Les paroles de Lionel venaient de la peinée profondément et ne le supportant pas la jeune fille sortit rapidement de la pièce. Lionel regarda la porte claquée et ferma les yeux regrettant profondément son attitude.

fin du chapitre 11.

Voilà, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un!!!!!!!!! (lol), fallait bien ça pour que vous ayez de la lecture ce week-end^^

Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, je sais que le temps nous mank souvent mais tous ces petits messages font que j'écris toujours plus... alors merci beaucoup à Marion-moune, Debbie, Tenshi, je vous adore... vos reviews me font super plaisir^^.. 

PS: Mogocca, continue ton fic, c un chef-d'oeuvre^__^


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: Fanny.

Sakura dévala les escaliers et partit dans le jardin, de nombreuses images lui revenaient en tête, des images de son ancienne relation conflictuelle avec Lionel; elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, elle en avait tellement souffert. Yelan aperçut alors la jeune fille assise sur les marches de l'entrée et prit place à ses côtés.

Yelan: je sens que quelque chose ne va pas Sakura.... je me trompe?

Sakura: non c'est rien, ça va passer...... juste quelques souvenirs passés qui font mal.......

Yelan: tu as vu Lionel n'est-ce pas?

Sakura acquiesça et ajouta.

Sakura: il ne pas accueillit de façon amicale....

Yelan: le passé de mon fils vient lui aussi de refaire surface, c'est difficile pour lui!

Sakura: je voulais seulement l'aider......

Yelan: Lionel n'avait pas vu son père depuis deux ans et le revoir ne l'a pas enchantée ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible........

Sakura: ils ne s'entendent pas?

Yelan(baissant les yeux): mon mari est quelqu'un de violent...... il battait Lionel, lui faisant endurer les pires souffrances afin qu'il atteigne un niveau honorable de magicien...... il battait mes filles et je ne compte même plus les fois où Lionel est intervenu pour les sauver se recevant lui même les coups......

Sakura écoutait attentivement fixant le vide.

Yelan: j'ai faillit perdre mon unique fils....... il a essayé de me protéger et....... il aurait pu mourir....j'ai peur pour son avenir...... il ressemble tellement à son père et.....

Sakura: je ne suis pas très bien placée pour parler de ça mais j'ai connu des temps durs avec Lionel, nous étions ennemis, il m'humiliait et j'en ai souffert..... mais il a su se racheter et je suis persuadée qu'il sera quelqu'un de bien.....

Yelan: Sakura...... tu es à la fois une personne formidable et une puissante magicienne.....

Sakura fut surprise mais lui sourit.

La soirée se déroula dans une bonne humeur malgré l'absence de Lionel. Sakura ne lui en voulait pas et s'endormit sans aucun mal. Chacun avait sa chambre mais Matt tint à rendre visite à son meilleur ami.

Matt: Lionel?........ je peux entrer?

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître Lionel visiblement complètement déboussolé.

Lionel: je suis vraiment désolé...... j'ai gâché cette journée avec mon sale caractère........ 

Matt: tu veux parler? 

Lionel l'invita à rentrer et ils s'installèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Lionel: comment va Sakura? 

Matt: bien...... ça à l'air d'aller pourquoi? 

Lionel soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. 

Lionel:...... je suis trop con...... elle voulait seulement m'aider et moi je l'ai traité comme avant... comme un chien...... 

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. 

Lionel: mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce salop revienne? pourquoi......... 

Matt finit finalement par regagner sa chambre laissant Lionel seul sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il fixa les étoiles et décida finalement de se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle enfila une petite robe verte et sortit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle passa devant la chambre de Lionel et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Derrière la porte, Lionel sentait l'aura de la jeune fille enveloppée la pièce, puis cette aura s'éloigna; il soupira. Sakura s'installa sur la table de la terrasse où Pierre lui apporta son petit-déjeuner malgré qu'elle ai affirmée qu'elle pouvait se le préparer. Quelques minutes passèrent et un bruit assourdissant retentit dans les escaliers. Sakura se bascula en arrière sur sa chaise et aperçut Lou qui arrivait en courant, sourire aux lèvres. 

Lou: bonjour Pierre! bonjour Sakura! 

Sakura sourit. 

Sakura: bonjour Lou!!! 

Les deux filles étaient à présents toutes deux autour de la table à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lou regarda Sakura et s'adressa à elle. 

Lou: Dit Sakura!...... Lionel c'est ton amoureux? 

Sakura la regarda étonnée et émit un petit rire. Un ombre écoutait aussi la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Sakura: non, bien sûr que non! ton frère est seulement un ami. 

Lou: c'est dommage....... vous allez bien ensemble... hein Lionel? 

Sakura se retourna surprise, Lionel apparut derrière la porte donnant sur la terrasse et attrapa sa petite sœur qui écroula de rire. 

Lionel: comment tu as su que j'étais là, espèce de petite chipie? tu m'étonneras toujours et pour te répondre ma puce, non Sakura et moi on ne va pas ensemble...... on est seulement amis, enfin si elle le veut toujours....... 

Les deux magiciens se fixaient dans les yeux, ceux de Lionel plein de regrets. Il déposa Lou à terre qui s'en alla en courant vers la cuisine. 

Sakura: je ne t'en veux pas tu sais..... 

Lionel: j'ai pas été sympa avec toi hier et... et je veux vraiment que tu sache que je t'apprécie énormément. 

Sakura lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de retourner vers la cuisine. 

Sakura: je sais! 

à 11h tout le monde était levé et les quatre amis étaient allongés au fond du parc qui entourait la maison. Sakura se tenait tout de même éloigné de Lionel qui le remarqua tout de suite. 

Tiffany: il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui...... 

Matt: ouais, j'espère que Flore va bien.... 

Lucinda apparut en courant. 

Lucinda: Lionel!!!!! 

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux bruns sauta au cou de celui-ci. 

Lionel: Stéphanie descend de là tout de suite!!!!!!! 

Stéphanie: tu m'as tellement manqué mon Lionel chéri! 

Lionel: euh...... les amis voici ma. 

Stéphanie: FIANCEE!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura dévisagea Lionel qui secouait la tête pour lui dire non. 

Stéphanie: ahahahah!!!! vous m'avez crus hein? non Lionel n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est mon cousin et vous qui êtes vous? 

Sakura: je me présente, je m'appelle Sakura et voici Tiffany et Matt, nous sommes des amis de Lionel. 

Stéphanie: j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais la petite amie de Lionel! c'est Fanny qui aurait pas été contente. 

Sakura:... Fanny? 

Lionel se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

Stéphanie: ben oui, la petite amie de Lionel.... 

Matt dévisagea Lionel. 

Stéphanie: d'ailleurs elle t'attend à l'intérieur. 

Lionel: écoute Steph! 

Stéphanie: d'ailleurs la voilà! je vous laisse! à tout à l'heure mon Lionel chéri. 

Sakura: euh..... on va vous laissez peut-être...... 

La jeune fille s'éloigna suivit de près par Matt et Tiffany. Ils croisèrent Fanny, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts blonds très belle. 

Fanny: bonjour Lionel! 

Lionel: bonjour Fanny.... 

Elle s'approcha près de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Lionel mit quelques secondes à réagir, il éloigna la jeune fille de lui. 

Lionel: Fanny....... arrête..... tu te fais du mal parce que tu sais très bien que tout est fini entre nous....Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? 

Fanny: mais tu vois je t'ai attendu..... 

Lionel soupira. 

Lionel: tu te souviens de notre conversation avant que je parte? 

flash back 

Lionel: je suis désolé Fanny mais..... je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant avec toi....... je ne t'aime pas, tu es magnifique, adorable mais je ne suis pas amoureux...... et tu sais pourquoi? parce que toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas..... on se réfugie tous les deux à cause de nos problèmes familiaux..... 

Fanny: alors c'est fini? 

Lionel acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir vers la porte d'embarcation. 

fin du flash back. 

Fanny éclata en sanglots dans les bras du jeune homme. 

Fanny: je..... je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'avouer et ...... j'espérais que tu me reviendrais lorsque tu serais de retour en Chine....... 

Lionel la serra dans ses bras. Au loin Sakura était assise sur le balcon de sa chambre.... elle pouvait les voir de loin, elle les voyaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit. 

Fanny: tu as une autre petite amie? 

Lionel fixa du vide et ajouta. 

Lionel: j'en ai eu d'autres mais non je n'en ai plus. 

Ils se sourirent puis retournèrent vers la maison. 

Lionel: bon cet après-midi on va tous à la plage ensemble! 

Fanny acquiesça et le salua. 

Lionel était seul dans le salon et le silence régnait dans la maison. Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de Sakura. 

Sakura: entre! 

Il rentra et aperçut la jeune fille sur le balcon. Il s'installa à côté. 

Sakura: elle a l'air gentille...... 

Lionel: je l'ai invité à la plage cet après-midi! 

Sakura(souriant): vous allez bien vous amusez! 

Lionel: parce que tu crois que j'y vais sans toi? 

Sakura: ah... mais je croyais que vous aimeriez passer du temps ensemble. 

Lionel: elle n'est plus ma petite amie depuis bien longtemps seulement elle refusait de l'admettre. 

Il regarda Sakura en souriant puis se mit à la chatouiller. La jeune fille explosa littéralement de rire et se mit à courir dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Lionel ne la plaque sur le lit. Ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle. 

Sakura: ça s'appelle de la torture! je vais me plaindre.... 

Lionel s'allongea sur le lit à côté de la jeune magicienne. 

Sakura: j'ai une question à te poser.... 

Lionel: je t'écoute. 

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé le jour où je t'ai fait basculer dans la rivière? 

Lionel sourit en regardant le plafond puis son regard se posa sur celui de Sakura. 

Lionel: ton regard....... transperçant, frissonnant et....... envoûtant..... 

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Lionel se rapprochant de plus en plus. 

Sakura: donc en gros tu avouais que j'avais quelques points forts. 

Ils se dévisageaient mutuellement comme si c'était un jeu, jusqu'à ce que Lionel brise le jeu qu'il avait débuté. 

Lionel: bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut-être se bouger! 

Il tapa sur la cuisse de Sakura en rigolant. 

Lionel: aller debout feignante! 

Elle se mit à lui courir après dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent finalement au salon essoufflés. 

Ils partirent tous à la plage dès 14h, Stéphanie et Fanny les accompagnaient. Sakura n'approchait pas trop Lionel et lorsque celui-ci tentait une approche, elle le repoussait légèrement. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite crique que seuls Lionel et Stéphanie connaissaient. Ils s'installèrent, trois serviettes au-dessus de trois autres. En haut se trouvaient Lionel à côté de Fanny suivi de Matt. en-dessous se situaient Tiffany, Sakura puis Stéphanie. On pouvait très bien apercevoir la complicité entre Lionel et son ex petite amie Fanny; Sakura se rendit alors compte que jamais elle ne connaîtrait Lionel autant que Fanny. Ils firent tous la course pour aller dans l'eau, et se firent une partie de volley aquatique. Tous s'amusaient sous un soleil de 32°. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se laisser dorer au soleil tout en discutant. Seule Sakura ne prenait pas part à la conversation. 

Lionel: alors les filles! que s'est-il passé ces dernières années dans vos vies? 

Fanny( le regard tendre): eh bien j'ai beaucoup pensée à toi....... 

Lionel(jouant le jeu): hummmm.... intéressant.... 

Fanny( un regard pleins de sous entendus): et toi? 

Lionel leva la tête et regarda Sakura qui semblait dormir. 

Lionel: j'ai fait vivre l'enfer à une personne que j'apprécie aujourd'hui énormément... 

Il caressa l'épaule de Sakura du bout des doigts. Cette dernière ouvrit légèrement les yeux. 

Lionel: je croyais que tu dormais! mais je vois que chaque brin de la conversation est entré par ton oreille. 

Sakura le regarda un sourire ironique. 

Sakura: tu aurais préféré que je n'écoute pas? 

Lionel s'écroula sur sa serviette en rigolant. 

Lionel: je n'arriverais jamais à te faire face! c'est pas possible ça........ 

Fanny comprit alors à cet instant que quelque chose de spécial se passait entre les deux jeunes gens. 

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien entre baignades et bronzages. Ils rentrèrent à la demeure des Li, déposant Fanny sur la route. Stéphanie devait passer la soirée chez son cousin. Lionel aida sa mère à préparer le dîner sous le regard amusé de Sakura. 

Sakura: je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner Lionel Li? 

Lionel: eh bien comme tu le vois ma chère, j'ai quelques talents cachés qui font de moi une personne irrésistible à laquelle toutes les filles sont accrochées. 

Sakura: rectifions! 80% des filles seulement! 

Lionel: dont tu fais partie bien évidemment! 

Sakura: bien évidemment! 

Yelan: eh oui mon fils, tu as beau avoir du charme, être musclé et savoir faire la cuisine, ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi une personne irrésistible....... Sakura nous le prouve parfaitement. 

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire devant un Lionel boudeur. Pendant ce temps Tiffany et Stéphanie s'échangeaient quelques confidences. 

Stéphanie: Lionel m'a beaucoup manqué... 

Tiffany: j'ai pu voir ça en effet! 

Stéphanie: mon cousin m'a toujours protéger et je l'en remercie! il n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse.... j'ai l'impression que ces années au Japon l'ont changées. 

Tiffany: tu sais Lionel ne s'est pas toujours entendu de cette façon avec nous. Dès son arrivée il s'est mis en tête de devenir le rival de Sakura. Pendant quatre ans ils se sont détestés, humiliés formant deux clans opposés.. 

Stéphanie: tu rigoles? 

Tiffany: non non! et puis le directeur du lycée en a eu marre de cette guerre des clans, il a alors organisé une compétition contre une classe d'un autre lycée. Sakura a eu un accident puis ils ont été attachés pour une épreuve. Depuis Lionel s'est transcendé et il a tout fait pour devenir ami avec Sakura. ça a prit du temps mais elle lui a finalement pardonné... enfin en partie. 

Stéphanie: ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre! 

Tiffany: Lionel ne croyait pas en cette amitié.... il m'a demandé si je croyais que l'amitié entre lui et Sakura était possible.... j'ai répondu oui sans hésiter et........... 

un court silence s'installa dans la pièce. 

Tiffany: et je pourrais même ajouter qu'il pourrait exister bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux. 

Stéphanie: Lionel ne tombe pas amoureux facilement, je ne crois pas déjà l'avoir vu amoureux d'ailleurs même si ça y ressemblait fortement.... 

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et descendirent pour aller dîner. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Puis Lucinda s'installa devant la télévision. 

flash info: une dépression se dirige tout droit sur la ville de Hong-Kong, l'alerte est de niveau orange et nous demandons aux habitants de rester chez eux. De forts orages ainsi qu'un vent violent à plus de 100 km/ heure est annoncé. 

Lionel: eh bien! on va passer une super nuit!!!!!!! 

Stéphanie: j'ai une idée! ça vous dirait de se faire une nuit de tempête à discuter tous dans la même chambre? 

Lionel: moi ça me dit! 

Matt: pourquoi pas! 

Tiffany: je suis d'accord. 

Tous se retournèrent vers Sakura. 

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller??????? 

fin du chapitre 12. 


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13: nuit de terreur.

Les cinq amis étaient maintenant rassemblés dans la chambre de Lionel. le vent commençait à souffler derrière la fenêtre et seules les bougies les éclairaient. Sakura n'était pas vraiment rassurée et tous le monde le remarqua.

Stéphanie: bon il faut trouver un sujet de conversation sinon Sakura va mourir de peur.

Lionel: je sais pas moi!

Matt: mais nous n'avons qu'à parler de nos conquêtes respectives.

Stéphanie: ben moi pour tout vous dire, il y a eu seulement deux garçons!

Matt: et moi quatre filles avant Flore......

Tiffany: pour moi, un seul!

Sakura: euh ben moi cinq dont quatre erreurs......

Lionel sourit sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

Lionel: je ne suis sorti qu'avec Fanny et...... Samia.

Sakura: avec toutes les filles à tes pieds?

Lionel tira la langue à la jeune magicienne.

Matt: enfin moi je crois que parmis les cinq, il n'y a que Flore que j'aime, je ne crois pas avoir aimé les autres....

Sakura: j'ai aimé le premier mais ça n'a pas durer.....

Elle baissait la tête.

Stéphanie: pourquoi?

Sakura: en gros j'étais cocue.........

Stéphanie: désolé......

Tiffany: j'ai aimé mon seul petit ami....

Stéphanie: et moi les deux.......

Lionel croisant les bras.

Lionel: ça doit être un truc de mec mais je n'ai aimé aucune des deux........

Stéphanie: finalement notre passé amoureux n'est pas si excitant que ça.

Un silence se fit entendre mais Sakura le rompit. Les oreillers volèrent dans la pièce, tous se courant après dans la pièce. Lionel plaqua sa cousine sur le sol le coussin sur la tête, il ne vit pas Sakura qui le lui balança sur la figure. Il se lança à sa poursuite et la coinça sur le lit.

Lionel: tu fais moins la maligne, hein?

Sakura sourit et le pinça. La soirée se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le premier coup de tonnerre éclata. Sakura sursauta et s'accrocha au cou de Lionel comme une enfant.

Lionel: ouh la peureuse!!!!!!!

un éclair illumina la pièce....et Sakura s'accrocha plus fort au jeune homme qui sentait le souffle affolée de la jeune fille dans son cou. Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Lucinda apparut affolée.

Lucinda: Lionel!!!!!!

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lucinda: c'est..... c'est Lou! elle n'est plus dans sa chambre...... je crois qu'elle est dehors!

Lionel(inquiet): mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas?

Lucinda: elle est rentrée en transe, ses yeux ont changés de couleur et elle a couru vers le jardin!

Lionel dévala les escaliers suivis par ses amis. Il sortit dehors malgré la tempête. Sakura hurla son nom.

Sakura: Lionel!!!!!!!!! revient!

Il n'écoutait pas, avançant pour retrouver sa petite sœur. Sakura se lança à sa poursuite sans que personne n'est rien put faire pour l'en empêcher. Un cri déchirant retenti au loin, une ombre sortit du corps de la petite Lou, Lionel se précipita vers elle. Elle se réveilla en sanglots et Lionel la prit dans ses bras. Le cri continuait, déchirant le ciel. Il fonça droit sur Sakura et lui passa au travers. Des yeux verts la transpercèrent la brûlant à l'abdomen. Elle s'écroula sous le regard de Lionel qui courut vers elle. 

Lionel: Sakura!!!!!!!!

La tempête se calma soudainement. Matt était déjà auprès de Sakura; elle respirait encore. Lionel déposa sa sœur et courut vers Sakura. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Lionel: Sakura......... tu m'entends?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait en transe puis elle éclata en sanglots. Lionel la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lionel: ça va aller Sakura......

Il découvrit sa brûlure à l'abdomen et la souleva dans ses bras. la jeune fille se blottit contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Après avoir couché Lou, Lionel revint au chevet de Sakura qui s'était endormie.

Lionel se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

Tiffany: j'ai trouvé ça parterre.....

Lionel le prit et le lu.

_si j'ai possédée ta sœur ce n'étais qu'une diversion car ma cible préférée c'est elle,_

_ la jolie fleur de cerisier._

Lionel jeta le message de toutes ses forces.

Lionel: et j'ai rien put faire pour la protéger.....

Tiffany: tu n'y est pour rien...... elle est en vie et c'est le principal......

Lionel fronçant les sourcils: jusqu'au jour où elle y restera......... et là je ne le supporterais pas....

Un silence se fit entendre jusqu' à ce que Sakura fut prise de convulsions. la jeune fille bougeait dans tous les sens en hurlant. Lionel se précipita pour la retenir mais il fut obliger de la plaquer complètement vu la hargne dont elle faisait preuve. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Lionel: tout va bien Sakura..... tu ne risques rien....... 

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle vit Lionel et le repoussa violemment en pleurant.

Sakura: **laisse moi! lâche moi! je veux rester seule!!!!!!!!**

Lionel: mais.... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sakura.......

Sakura: **mais dégagez!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La jeune fille était debout et frappait Lionel qui tentait de la calmer, lui donnant des coups sur tout le corps.

Lionel:** Sakura! mais arrête bon sang! on veut seulement t'aider!!!!!!!**

Sakura se laissa finalement aller, éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de Lionel.

Sakura: je...... je ne veux pas revivre ça....... je ne veux pas vous faire de mal........ je ne veux pas.......

Lionel lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

Lionel: ça n'arriveras pas Sakura...... je serais là......

La jeune magicienne s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Lionel. Il la recoucha dans son lit et descendit dans le jardin accompagné de Matt. le ciel était dégagé, laissant apparaître les nombreuses étoiles.

Matt: ça va aller?

Lionel: j'en sais rien! quelqu'un en veut à Sakura...... et il se sert de moi pour lui faire du mal........ 

Matt(souriant): tu l'aimes?

Lionel se retourna surpris.

Lionel: quoi?

Matt: tu as très bien entendu!

Lionel: mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là?

Matt: laisse tomber! t'es bien trop borné pour te l'avouer........

Matt se leva et retourna à l'intérieur.

Lionel regardait les étoiles.

"tu l'aimes?"

il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle mais de l'amour, il doutait de ses sentiments. Chose certaine il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, tout comme il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Il soupira avant de monter se coucher. 

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla, une violente douleur à l'abdomen. Elle se leva et descendit avec peine les escaliers. Elle rata une marche mais une main la rattrapa de justesse.

Sakura: Li.... Lionel?

Lionel: aller princesse je vous emmène jusqu'en bas!

Sakura: mais.... je peux marcher!

Lionel: en te cassant la figure bien sûr!

Sakura lui donna une légère tape sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Tiffany eu un immense sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie. 

Tiffany: tu as l'air d'aller bien ma Sakura!

Sakura: ça peut aller....

Yelan: bonjour Sakura!

Sakura: bonjour!

Ils s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner, Lou ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Lionel: je vais chercher le courrier.

Il revint avec les enveloppes dont une d'une couleur plutôt terne. Lionel l'ouvrit et lu attentivement.

_fait bien attention Li! le jeu vient juste de commencer et tu sais déjà qu'elle est mon personnage préférée! La fleur de cerisier est celle que je veux, je l'aurais, elle et ses pouvoirs! fait une seule fois barrière entre elle et moi et ta petite fleur mourra! je sais que c'est difficile lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un mais la haine et l'amour sont très proches et il te sera facile de la détester à nouveau! _

Il serra l'enveloppe dans sa main et retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres. Sakura était encore très faible de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et les quatre amis ne firent aucun projet pour l'après-midi. Ils étaient comme la veille allongés dans la pelouse. Sakura appuyée contre un arbre. Ils discutaient essayant de ne pas aborder le thème "magie" quand Fanny et Stéphanie arrivèrent. 

Fanny: salut tout le monde!

Tous: salut!

Stéphanie: comment vas-tu Sakura?

Fanny s'étonna.

Fanny: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura: ça va mieux, rassure toi Stéphanie......

Lionel: Sakura est un peu malade, c'est tout Fanny!

Fanny(souriant): je préfère ça! en fait je voulais vous inviter à la fête de ce soir mais bon.......

Sakura: c'est une bonne idée! vous pourriez y aller!

Tiffany: sans toi?

Sakura: vous n'allez pas vous priver d'une soirée à cause de moi!

Lionel: écoute Sakura......

Sakura: je peux rester toute seule! ne vous en faite pas pour moi......

Matt: allez on va s'éclater!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: c'est d'accord!

La soirée commencerait dans 2h et Lionel n'était toujours pas prêt. Il frappa à la chambre de Sakura. La jeune fille était assise sur le balcon et se retourna en lui souriant.

Sakura: hum.... si tu comptes séduire dans cette tenue, c'est loupé!

Lionel ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le lit.

Sakura: tu ne vas pas te préparer?

Lionel: Sakura..... tu sais ça m'embête de te laisser.......

Sakura(soupira) et se leva.

Sakura: Lionel va t'amuser......

Lionel(souriant): alors tu viens avec moi!

Sakura: je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser tu sais........

Lionel: c'est comme tu veux.....

Il sortit laissant la jeune fille.

Sakura était seule à l'étage; ses amis étaient partis à la fête. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soupira, puis se leva d'un bond pour sortir dans le couloir.......

fin du chapitre.

Voilà encore deux chapitres pour mes petits lecteurs, je trouve le 13 bien nul mais bon....on verra ce que réserve la suite ^^

Merci encore à mes lecteurs que j'adoreeeeeeeeeeee, Marion-moune, Debbie, Tenshi, Aoudwey et ma chtite Mogocca ( ahhhhh je suis ta fan^^), merci à vous tous

bisoussssss

Saki


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14: tout recommence!

Sakura entra dans la chambre proprement ordonnée et jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau. Elle cherchait mais ne trouvait pas quand elle tomba sur deux lettres de couleur ternes. Elle les lue et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était encore et toujours en danger.... il le savait mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Elle attendit toute la soirée manquant de s'endormir quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle descendit et trouva Matt, Tiffany et Lionel. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle mais elle le gifla. Matt et Tiffany écarquillèrent les yeux et jugèrent préférable de s'éclipser. Lionel se tenait la joue surpris.

Lionel: eh mais ça va pas?

Sakura lui tendit les deux lettres visiblement furieuse.

Sakura: tu comptais ne jamais me révéler l'existence de ces lettres?

Lionel: t'as fouillée dans ma chambre??????????

Sakura: tu sais que je suis en danger, que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter et toi tu joues les mecs rassurants alors que tu ne contrôle pas du tout la situation.

Lionel: écoute si tu préfères vivre dans la crainte et dans la peur toute la journée, c'est ton problème!!!!! moi j'en ai marre, alors bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna et manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers.

Sakura: tu as bu?

Lionel(énervé): et en quoi ça te regarde?

Il disparu à l'étage et laissa Sakura complètement anéantie. Finalement elle monta se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Des souvenirs, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...... Lionel avait bu...... qui sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant cette soirée... mais pourquoi se posait-elle cette question....... 

Lionel se réveilla avec la gueule de bois et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il attrapa une serviette et se dirigea à la salle de bains. L'eau chaude ruisselait contre lui, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur avant de frapper celui-ci du poing. Pendant ce temps Sakura s'était aussi levée, elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral mais Lou lui redonnait du courage et s'était le principal. Tiffany arriva à son tour et salua sa meilleure amie.

Tiffany: bien dormi?

Sakura répondit peu convaincante: très bien.......

Tiffany n'en demanda pas plus à sa meilleure amie et s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Matt arriva lui aussi. Il s'étira.

Matt: qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi!!!!!!!!

Tiffany: je t'entendais ronfler de l'autre côté de la cloison!!!!! pauvre Flore!!

Matt: hey!

Lionel arriva enfin et s'installa silencieusement à table. Sakura le dévisagea; il ne semblait pas d'humeur à discuter et elle préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tiffany et Matt dévisagèrent le magicien.

Lionel: quoi?

Matt: tu devrais lui en parler pour hier soir.....

Lionel(énervé): et pourquoi?

Matt: parce que ça te torture l'esprit!

Sakura était allongée sur le lit, la tête entre les oreillers quand la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Tiffany s'assit près d'elle et lui ôta l'oreiller.

Tiffany: qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

Sakura: c'est rien, juste un coup de déprime.......

Tiffany: tu ne vas pas rester enfermée ici toute la journée alors que l'on repars demain!

Sakura: et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Lionel ne me parle plus depuis hier soir, il ne m'adresse même pas un sourire....

Tiffany(souriant): alors c'est ça ton problème? Lionel!

Sakura: tu veux que je te dise Tiffany! je commence à croire que tout allait mieux quand on se détestait Lionel et moi! on n'arrive jamais à s'entendre, on se bagarre tout le temps!

Tiffany: moi! tout ce que je vois, c'est une complicité débordante lorsque vous vous taquinez et ça c'est unique Sakura.......

Sakura: j'ai trouvé les lettre dans sa chambre.......

Tiffany: tu as été...... fouiller sa chambre?

Sakura: non....... mais ....... je.... il m'a menti.... alors ça m'a mise hors de moi et je l'ai giflé.....

Un silence se fit dans la pièce puis Sakura le brisa.

Sakura: il..... il a bu hier soir Lionel?

Tiffany: un peu......

Sakura: ah!

Sakura: et c'était bien?

Tiffany détourna la tête et ajouta.

Tiffany: très bien!

Sakura lui sourit mais savait que la jeune fille ne disait pas la vérité. Durant toute la journée, Sakura ne quitta pas sa chambre. Matt et Tiffany allèrent faire du shopping tandis que Lionel s'entraînait durement aux arts martiaux. Le dîner d'au revoir arriva. Les sœurs de Lionel étaient toutes tristes de les voir repartir et l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Ils allaient se coucher quand Lou courut après Sakura.

Lou(essoufflée): ...... Sakura......

Sakura: Lou?

Lou: je..... je veux que tu prennes ça avec toi!

Sakura dévisagea ce que la petite fille lui tendait et écarquilla les yeux.

Lou(souriant): c'est Lionel qui me l'a offert....... il me porte chance alors j'espère qu'il te portera chance aussi.

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura: tiens prend ça!

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir avec brodé les initiales SK dessus. 

Sakura: c'est ma mère qui l'avait brodé lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi.......

Lou sauta dans les bras de la magicienne et éclata en sanglots. Lionel passa dans le couloir.

Lionel: Lou! va te coucher maintenant!

La petite fille sourit à Sakura et fila à l'étage en-dessous pour se coucher.

Sakura et Lionel étaient seuls dans le couloir et se dévisageaient.

Lionel(froid): on pars tôt demain! tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher!

Il disparut mais Sakura n'en avait pas fini.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir????????

Lionel ne se retourna pas.

Sakura(au bord de la crise de nerf): répond!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: rien qui puisse t'intéresser......

Sakura: alors pourquoi tu m'évites?

Lionel: je ne t'évite pas.....

Sakura: tu te fiches de moi?????.

Lionel: laisse tomber!

Il partit, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le couloir.

Sakura: pourquoi....

Le lendemain, les quatre amis (façon de parler vu le contexte) prirent le vol qui les ramenaient au Japon. La fin des vacances se déroula extrêmement vite. Sakura était passée outre le fait que son amitié avec Lionel appartenait au passé. Elle avait retrouvée sa joie de vivre et se sentait comme soulagée d'un poids. La rentrée était aujourd'hui et Sakura comme à son habitude arriva en retard essoufflées devant le regard non surpris des élèves. Elle aborda un immense sourire et les cours commencèrent. La pause déjeuner arriva vite fait et Sakura s'installa près d'un chêne avec Tiffany, Charles et Flore.

Charles: tu as l'air en forme Sakura!

Sakura: je suis rayonnante....

Depuis le début de la journée Sakura ne s'était même pas aperçut de la présence de Lionel quand elle le vit passer les bras enlaçant Samia. Son sourire étincelant disparut aussitôt.

Flore: tu ne savais pas?

Sakura: non...... Lionel et moi on ne se parle pas depuis trois semaines.......

les cours reprenaient et Sakura se dépêchait d'aller en cours.

Tiffany: Sakura! attends!

Sakura: tu savais qu'il ressortait avec Samia?

Tiffany(baissant la tête): oui.

Sakura(s'énervant): j'ai beau me poser la question! je ne comprends pas pourquoi........ tout ça est arrivé si vite! il s'est passé quelque chose pendant cette soirée et je......... vous ne voulez pas m'en parler.

Tiffany: écoute Sakura.... 

Sakura(énervée): j'ai très bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas me le dire alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'inventer des excuses du genre, écoute Sakura!

Elle s'éloigna et Tiffany s'empressa d'aller vers Lionel. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Tiffany: je veux que tu racontes tout ce qui s'est passé durant la soirée à Sakura!

Lionel(froid): tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas!

Tiffany: écoute que tu ne lui dises pas ta conduite avec Fanny, je comprend mais que tu lui caches l'intrusion de l'ombre, non désolé mais je ne comprends pas! Sache une chose Lionel! Sakura a le droit de savoir....... mais je crois que ce qui te rend froid et distant avec elle, c'est ce que tu te reproches depuis des semaines.....

Lionel(énervé): je peux savoir de quoi parle madame je sais tout?

Tiffany: d'un certain baiser...... échangé avec une certaine... Fanny...... 

Lionel: écoute! je ne vois pas pourquoi je me reprocherais cet acte....

Tiffany soupira et s'éloigna.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se désaltérait au robinet quand Samia s'approcha d'elle, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Samia: rien! juste savourer mon immense victoire sur toi!

Sakura: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

Samia: ça te fais quoi de voir que Lionel est revenu parmis nous?

Sakura: ça ne me fait ni froid! ni chaud! ce type est un salaud!

Samia: tu es tombé dans le panneau de l'amitié ma pauvre!

Sakura s'approcha de Samia.

Sakura: écoute moi bien! le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de Lionel, je n'aurais aucun mal à me trouver d'autres amis. Mais toi quand il te lâchera, ce sera plus difficile.......

Samia fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Elles hurlaient en se battant. Matt qui les avait aperçu s'empressa d'aller les séparer suivi par Lionel, alerté par les cris.

Matt: Samia! lâche la!!!!!!!!!!

Il essayait de tenir la jeune fille mais Sakura la frappait. Lionel attrapa alors cette dernière par les bras et la tint fermement.

Samia: espèce de salope!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt s'éloigna avec Samia qui poussait des quantités de jurons vers la magicienne. Lorsque le calme revint, Sakura fixa durement Lionel qui la tenait toujours et le repoussa violemment avant de s'enfuir en courant.

fin du chapitre 14.


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15: Musika.

Anthony était de retour au Japon. Il faisait le chemin avec Tiffany en revenant de l'école.

Anthony: il faut absolument que je vous parle ce soir!

Tiffany: à qui?

Anthony: toi, Sakura et Lionel!

Tiffany: ça va être dur de les rassembler dans la même pièce....

Anthony(souriant): oh! je te fais confiance pour ça.

Le soir vers 21h, Tiffany était là assise face à Sakura et Lionel qui ne semblaient pas enchantés d'être ici.

Anthony: j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle!

Lionel: commence par la bonne!

Anthony: eh bien....... j'ai trouvé par où les ombres provenaient. Une faille pas très loin du temple Tsukimine, qui rejoint une autre dimension.

Sakura: et la mauvaise nouvelle?

Anthony: la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que pour refermer cette brèche il faut se rendre dans cette dimension avec toutes ces ombres. 

Sakura: il est hors de question que j'aille dans un endroit où les monstres qui me terrorisent le plus au monde se trouvent.

Anthony: si nous n'y allons pas, elle continueront de posséder les gens, c'est toi qu'elles cherchent Sakura! alors nous allons partir dans cette dimension; Ainsi les ombres repartiront avec nous.

Lionel: et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans moi?

Anthony: tu nous accompagnes et Tiffany aussi!

Sakura: et nos familles?

Anthony: je laisserais un message à Kéro! il se chargera du reste!

Sakura: quand partons nous?

Anthony: immédiatement.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Anthony: donnez vous la main!

Ils formèrent un cercle, Anthony récita des incantations et un tourbillon se forma emportant les quatre jeunes gens. Sakura se sentit emportée, sa tête tournait, tout tournait quand soudain........ plus rien.

Lionel fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva et regarda les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, près d'une forêt. Anthony se réveilla lui aussi. Il aida Tiffany et Sakura à se relever et avança lentement vers un buisson quand quelque chose bondit. Lionel sortit son épée face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main et désarma le magicien.

homme: je ne vous veux pas de mal! je me présente, Cryo, je vis dans le village d'à côté!

L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux était étrange avec sa longue chevelure d'un vert pâle et ses yeux de la même couleur mais il avait quelque chose d'attirant, qui le rendait extrêmement séduisant.

Cryo: mon chef avait prédis votre arrivée sur Musika, il avait assuré que des jeunes magiciens nous aideraient à lutter contre les molos! 

Sakura: les molos?

Cryo(dévisageant la jeune fille): ce sont des ombres qui se nourrissent des pouvoirs des autres. Leurs regards brûlent et absorbent l'énergie.

Sakura: hum.....

Cryo: Mais suivez moi! je vais vous présentez au village et réserver des chambres afin que vous vous reposiez.

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils): qui nous dit que nous pouvons vous faire confiance?

Cryo: rien du tout! vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre!

Sakura jeta un regard noir en direction de Lionel et suivi Cryo accompagnée de Tiffany et d'Anthony. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où semblait régner la convivialité. Les gens s'affairaient dans la petite ville de la nouvelle dimension. Cryo les amena près de l'hôtel de ville où un homme de petite taille discutait avec des villageois.

Cryo: Bono!

Le petit homme se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

Bono: dieu soit loué!!!!! les magiciens.......

Sakura: bonjour! je m'appelle sakura, voici Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany..

Bono: je suis le chef de ce village! je m'appelle Bono! je n'attendais plus votre venue!!!!! dieu soit loué! vous êtes là.....

Il embrassait la main des quatre magiciens comme si Dieu en personne était arrivé dans le village.

Bono: nous perdions tout espoir de nous débarrasser des molos........ c'est un miracle que vous soyez là!!!!!

Cryo: Bono a raison..... nous remercions le ciel que vous soyez là...

Bono: mais vous devez être fatigués? Cryo, va donc leur réserver des chambres! Mes jeunes amis, je serais ravi de vous revoir pour le dîner sur la place du village.

Sakura(souriant): nous seront enchantés d'y assister.

Cryo salua le maire et accompagna les quatre amis dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville (bien que ce soit pas encore ça, s'est pas une dimension très avancée ^_^). Il demanda des chambres à la réception et revint avec les clés vers les magiciens.

Cryo: je suis vraiment désolé mais.... il ne reste que deux chambres à lits simples...... vous n'avez qu'à vous séparer.... les garçons et les filles.

Anthony sembla réfléchir un instant et poursuivit.

Anthony: je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent pour ces demoiselles....... et puis ce sont des lits simples alors rien ne nous empêche de mixés les chambres.

Lionel: alors tu vas avec Sakura et je vais avec Tiffany!

Anthony(souriant): je pensais plutôt au contraire Lionel! Sakura possède déjà des pouvoirs, elle sait se défendre mais Tiffany n'en possède aucun et je trouve important que ce soit Clow auprès d'elle.

Lionel rumina quelques mots avant d'attraper la clé des mains de Cryo et de monter à l'étage.

Sakura( boudant): Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve dans la même chambre que lui?

Tiffany: parce qu'il faudra songer à vous réconcilier....

Sakura soupira et monta, elle aussi à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte au cas où Lionel aurait eu l'idée de prendre une douche et de se balader nu dans la chambre (elle fantasme là ^^). Elle entendit un vague "ouais" et entra. Lionel était allongé sur son lit et fixait intensément le plafond. Sakura ne lui adressa pas la parole et installa son peu d'affaires sur la table de nuit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers nostalgiquement. Lionel qui avait suivi les mouvements de la jeune fille jusque là remarqua son air abattu.

Lionel : ça ne va pas?

Sakura(souriant faiblement): depuis quand tu me parles?

Lionel fronça les sourcils et se tût.

Sakura se tournant vers lui.

Sakura: **tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas?**

Lionel ne répondit pas.

Sakura: **eh bien à part le fait que je me retrouve dans un monde où les choses qui m'effraient le plus se trouve et que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis un mois tout va bien!**

Hors d'elle elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Lionel se leva et alla frapper à la porte.

Lionel: Sakura........ ouvre...

Aucune réponse.

Lionel: Sakura....

La porte s'ouvrit alors, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Sakura évitait de le regarder les yeux embués de larmes.

Lionel: je n'ai pas eu le choix....... pendant cette soirée....... une dizaine d'ombres est arrivée et.........l'une d'entre elle a possédé Stéphanie......

Sakura regarda tristement le jeune homme du coin de l'œil .

Lionel: elle s'est adressée à moi......... et elle m'a assurée que si....... que si je continuais à faire une barrière entre elles et toi, elles te tueraient...... j'ai d'abord refusé mais Stéphanie à émit un cri déchirant. Alors je leur ai assurée qu'elles ne me trouverais plus sur leur chemin, que j'allais te rayer de ma vie.....

Sakura sanglotait en silence tandis que le magicien continuait son récit.

Lionel: elles sont partis en poussant un cri de victoire...... bien sûr, personne à part Anthony et Tiffany ne se souvenaient de la scène qui venait de se produire..... je n'allais pas bien, alors j'ai bu.... j'ai fais pas mal de bêtises....... 

Il s'arrêta dévisageant Sakura, dont les larmes roulaient lentement le long des joues.

Lionel: je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Sakura...... je te le promet.....

La jeune fille arriva à lui sourire faiblement puis elle essuya ses larmes.

Sakura: je n'aurais pas dû.... fouiller dans ta chambre et.... encore moins te gifler......

Lionel: au moins ça me donnait une bonne excuse pour te détester aussitôt.

Ils se sourirent et Sakura le gifla à nouveau.

Lionel: oh!!!!!!!! ça va pas!

Sakura(souriant): c'est pour ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité aussitôt! maintenant excuse moi mais j'aimerais prendre une douche. 

Elle ferma la porte devant l'expression agacée de Lionel. Ce dernier se tenait la joue et recula pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Enfin un problème de régler se dit-il. Sakura sortie de la douche quelques minutes plus tard simplement recouverte d'une serviette. Lionel la dévisagea surpris.

Sakura: c'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça! t'as déjà oublié la fois où tu t'es introduis dans ma chambre par la fenêtre?

Lionel(malicieusement): comment aurais-je pu oublier?

Ils se sourirent à nouveau.

Vers 18h ils descendirent au rez de chaussée et trouvèrent Anthony et Tiffany qui apparemment les attendaient.

Anthony: on ne vous attendaient plus!

Lionel (regardant ironiquement Sakura): il a fallu que mademoiselle se lave et je ne vous dit pas le temps que ça prend pour laver un corps comme le sien.

Sakura lui tira la langue sous l'œil amusé de Tiffany et Anthony.

Anthony: je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux entre vous deux!

Sakura: il lui en a fallu du temps pour me raconter cette histoire! 

Lionel baissa le regard.

Sakura: Mais il n'est pas le seul à me l'avoir caché n'est-ce pas?

Anthony et Tiffany se dévisagèrent.

Sakura éclata alors de rire et les trois autres en firent autant. Cryo arriva à cet instant.

Cryo: je vous accompagne faire les boutiques mesdemoiselles?

Sakura: hum..... avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent Cryo laissant les deux jeunes hommes en arrière.

Sakura: bon les gars vous venez! 

fin du chapitre 15.

yessssssssssss, deux chaps de plus pour satisfaire mes lecteurs adorés^^, j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu et je vous promet qu' à mon retour du ski ( dans une semaine, pas avant dsl) qu'il y aura de news chaps!!!!!!!!!!! Comme d'hab je remercie mes lecteurs les plus fidèles sur ce site et que j'adore, Marion-moune, Tenshi, Debbie, Aoudwey, 4rine et ma chtite Mogocca que j'adore parce qu'elle me laisse tout plein de reviews et que son fic est super mais super beau!!!!!!!!!!!!!! t la meilleure^^!!!


	16. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16: Xini.

Les quatre jeunes magiciens, suivirent Cryo qui les amena faire quelques boutiques. Lionel et Anthony restaient en arrière et observait les deux jeunes femmes plus excitées que jamais.

Anthony: elles ont pourtant changées mais elles ont gardés une part d'enfance en elles.....

Lionel: c'est ça qui fait leur charme.......

Anthony se tourna vers Lionel et le fixa d'un sourire.

Anthony: je suis content que tu te sois réconcilier avec Sakura.......

Lionel( regardant Sakura au loin): je ne pouvais plus lui mentir de cette manière...... et puis ça me faisait du mal de la voir ainsi.

Anthony: et Samia?

Lionel: quoi Samia? je ne sors pas avec elle même si tout le monde en est persuadé. 

Anthony: et Fanny?

Lionel(soupirant): Qui t'en a parlé?

Anthony: Tiffany et Matt........

Lionel: Fanny appartient au passé.... je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne la regrette pas... a prêt tout je suis célibataire........ (ne m'en voulez pas ;_;)

Anthony acquiesça et ils mirent fin à leur discussion.

Après un après-midi entier de boutiques, les quatre amis (et oui ils sont de nouveaux amis) retournèrent à l'hôtel. Tiffany et Anthony se reposaient et discutaient.

Tiffany: je suis tellement contente que Sakura et Lionel se soit réconcilier........

Anthony: c'est mieux ainsi, c'est vrai.

La jeune femme se leva soudain d'un bond et attrapa plusieurs robes.

Tiffany: Dit moi! laquelle préfère tu?

Anthony ( goutte manga): euh......... elles sont toutes très belles....

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre voisine, Sakura courait partout dans la chambre, plus excitée que jamais, tandis que Lionel l'observait, allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la nuque. Elle le regarda un instant et, telle une gamine elle sauta à ses côtés. Elle l'observa longuement et ajouta.

Sakura: Dit moi Lionel! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Cryo?

Le jeune homme la dévisagea et s'approcha d'elle. Leurs visages se frôlaient presque, éloignés par quelques centimètres seulement.

Lionel (murmurant): je dirais qu'il a énormément de chance que ma meilleure amie s'intéresse à lui.....

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura(murmurant à son tour): il est mignon c'est vrai...... mais.......

Lionel: mais......

Sakura lui donna un petit coup amical sur la joue et s'éloigna vers la salle de bains. Elle lui sourit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. 

Lionel soupira et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il observait les nuages danser quand une espèce de petite bête rouge entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers celle-ci et lui pointa son épée sous la gorge. Le petite animal n'éprouvait apparemment aucune peur face au magicien, il était rouge, mesurait une dizaine de centimètre et possédait deux petites cornes de couleur rouge aussi sur la tête ( une sorte de petit diablotin ). Il regarda Lionel et s'adressa à lui.

animal: je vous prierais d'ôter cette lame de ma gorge Monsieur!

Lionel(froid): **qui es-tu?**

animal: hum.... je m'appelle Xini! je suis à la recherche de Mlle Kinomoto, maîtresses des cartes!

Lionel (toujours aussi agressif): **qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?**

Xini allait répondre quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Sakura apparut vêtue d'une magnifique jupe longue couleur crème, accompagnée d'un bustier vert amande. Lionel la dévisagea quelques secondes, époustouflé puis reporta son attention sur le petit diablotin.

Xini: Vous êtes divinement belle Mlle.......

Sakura(étonnée): qui est-ce?

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils): aucune idée, il a déboulé par la fenêtre comme un **insecte**!!!

Xini fusilla Lionel du regard tandis que le magicien le dévisageait ironiquement.

Sakura s'approcha du petit animal et repoussa Lionel qui le menaçait toujours de son épée.

Sakura(souriant): je m'appelle Sakura!

Xini: Mlle Kinomoto! c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance..... je m'appelle Xini... je suis un Galu... 

Lionel: qu'est-ce que s'est que ces choses là?

Xini( vexé): Les Galus ne sont pas des objets Mr, mais des êtres vivants.....nous sommes de petites créatures qui vivent normalement dans les endroits sombres et il est assez difficile de nous trouver....

Lionel: alors qu'est-ce que tu fout là espèce de puceron?

Sakura(énervée): est-ce que tu peux te taire Lionel et le laisser s'exprimer?

Lionel ne répondit pas et baissa son épée, puis croisa les bras, écoutant la conversation. 

Sakura: continue s'il te plaît.

Xini: Donc comme je vous le disait, ravissante Sakura, je suis un Galu et les Galus sont connus pour leurs vertus protectrices. Aussi m'a t'on chargé, à moi Xini, simple ouvrier des Galus, d'assurer la protection de la grande maîtresse des cartes tout le temps de son séjour sur la magnifique planète qu'est Musika.

Sakura(souriant): si je comprend bien, tu vas être une sorte de gardien.....

Xini: je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour protéger la maîtresse des cartes, je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut pour vous protéger car lorsqu'on qu'un Galu se voit confier une mission, il se doit de l'accepter et de la mener à bien jusqu'au bout....

Sakura l'attrapa dans sa main et lui sourit.

Sakura: tu me rappelles Kéro, mon gardien solaire.......et je suis sûre que tu ne failliras pas à ta mission....

Le petit diablotin se frotta contre sa main et ajouta.

Xini: je veillerais aussi à ce que cet Homme ne vous fasse aucun mal!

Il fixait froidement Lionel qui souriait ironiquement. Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas Xini! Lionel ne me fera aucun mal.....

Xini: hum... nous verrons cela....

Lionel: tait toi le puceron! (eh oui kéro c'est la peluche et Xini, le puceron ^_^)

Sakura: Bon ça suffit vous deux! Lionel tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer pour le repas!

Ce dernier fusilla une dernière fois le diablotin du regard et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains.

Xini: Je n'aime pas ce....... Lionel!

Sakura(rigolant légèrement): il a ses défauts c'est vrai........ mais je tiens compte de ses qualités....

Lionel entrouvrit la porte en souriant.

Lionel: on parle de moi?

Sakura: oui on énumérait tes nombreux défauts!

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue et claqua la porte de la salle de bains. Il y ressortit 5 minutes plus tard. Sakura le dévisagea et sourit.

Sakura: Samia va finir par se retrouver cocue si tu continue de t'habiller de cette façon.

Lionel s'arrêta soudainement, Sakura croyait vraiment qu'il ressortait avec Samia.

Sakura: Fait pas cette tête! aller on va être en retard!

Elle passa la porte telle une petite fille excitée, suivi par Lionel qui ne l'était pas du tout. Ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussée de l'hôtel où Anthony et Tiffany attendaient. Ils étaient splendide tout les deux.

Anthony: Sakura tu es magnifiques.......

Sakura: merci et tu n'es pas mal non plus!

Ils se rendirent ensuite sur la place du village, qui était illuminée et où la foule était rassemblée autour d'énorme tables. Sakura aperçut Cryo et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Cryo: la fleur de cerisier est plus belle que jamais ce soir..........

Sakura rougit légèrement et prit place aux côtés du jeune homme. Tiffany les avait rejoint peu de temps après mais Lionel et Anthony était toujours en retrait, assaillit par les jeunes filles du village.

Cryo: Vos petits amis plaisent aux villageoises on dirait!

Sakura( rougissant ): ce ne sont pas nos petits amis!

Cryo: désolé je croyais...

Tiffany sourit en voyant l'air embarrassé de Sakura.

Finalement les deux magiciens arrivèrent à se faufiler jusqu'aux filles, Lionel prit place à côté de Sakura essoufflé, tandis qu'Anthony en faisait autant aux côté de Tiffany.

Sakura: Même ici vous faites des ravages messieurs!

Ils soupirèrent et se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Le repas avait été succulent, Bono avait présenté les magiciens à tout le village et la soirée s'était terminée en musique. Lionel dansait avec une villageoise tandis que Sakura discutait à l'écart avec Cryo.

Cryo: tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Sakura: magnifique!!!

Cryo: je peux te poser une question?

Sakura: bien sûr...

Il allait s'adresser à la magicienne, quand un cri strident se fit entendre. Cryo releva la tête inquiet tandis que les villageois criaient et couraient en tout sens.

Sakura(paniquée): qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Cryo: suis moi! les molos!

Sakura: quoi? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les molos?

Cryo: ils sont là, vient!!!!!!

Il la traîna par la main essayant de traverser la foule hystérique. Il entendit qu'on les appelait à travers la foule et ils aperçurent Lionel qui courait, son épée à la main.

Cryo: Trouvez un lieu sûr! il faut que j'aille aider Bono à calmer la population!

Il laissa Sakura et Lionel et courut en direction des maisons.

Sakura regarda Lionel, les yeux embués de larmes. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Lionel: Suis moi Sakura!

Sakura: Li...... Lionel..... je ne veux pas.....

Il s'arrêta et la dévisagea.

Lionel: tu ne veux pas quoi?

Sakura( pleurant): je ne veux pas me faire posséder, je.....ne veux pas croiser leurs regards, je ne......veux pas!!!!!!

Lionel (la rassurant): Sakura, arrête...... ils ne te posséderont pas si tu me fais confiance et si tu me suis......

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit. Ils essayèrent de traverser la foule qui hurlait, paniquée et arrivèrent à sa faufiler dans une petite cabane non sans mal. A l'intérieur ils entendaient les cris des molos qui arrivaient, à la recherche de pouvoir magiques. Sakura pleurait appuyée contre un mur en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Lionel s'approcha d'elle, essoufflé et lui enleva les mains des oreilles.

Lionel: Il faut absolument, que tu fasses un effort, Sakura....... les molos viennent par ici, ils sentent tes pouvoirs, essaye de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai appris, essaye de cacher tes pouvoirs......

Mais la jeune fille, était trop paniqué et pas assez concentrée pour effectuer un tour de la sorte. Les cris se rapprochèrent, si Sakura ne cachait pas tout de suite ses pouvoirs, ils couraient à la catastrophe. Lionel regarda par la petite fenêtre et vis des yeux verts foncés dans leur direction. Il se tourna vers Sakura, le regard fixé sur elle et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Lionel(la fixant du regard): excuse moi pour ce que je vais faire.....

Sakura le regarda incompréhensive et n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Lionel se trouvèrent délicatement contre les siennes. Pour Sakura, il semblait que le temps s'arrêtait, que les molos n'existaient plus, que plus rien ne comptait à part ce baiser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Lorsque Lionel se détacha d'elle, elle sentit son rêve s'envoler. Il regardait pas la fenêtre et soupira en se laissant tomber au sol.

Lionel: c'est bon...... ils sont partis...

Sakura: je......

Lionel(froid): va falloir que je t'apprennes ce tour pour cacher tes pouvoirs! je ne tiens pas à t'embrasser à chaque fois pour le faire..... ça me prend énormément d'énergie de te transférer mes pouvoirs cachés comme ça.....

Sakura se sentit soudain extrêmement mal, Lionel ne l'avait pas embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie mais seulement pour les sortir de cette situation inespérée. Pendant un instant, elle avait imaginé qu'il...... que peut-être........ mais elle préféra ne pas y penser.

fin du chapitre 16.

Hello tout le monde!!! c Saki le retour après une tite semaine sur les pistes... j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre et si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé!!!!! merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous mettez, ça me fait super plaisir alors merci à Mogocca( pas besoin de rajouter que j'adore ton fic^^), Marion- moune, Tenshi, Debbie , Serena (mes plus fidèles reviewers), mais merci aussi à 4rine, Aoudwey, Marilyne, Katerinu et tout les autres évidemment.... En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

à bientôt

Saki^^


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17: Les cœurs s'ouvrent

Sakura regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle pensait aux évènement passés quelques heures plus tôt. Anthony et Tiffany étaient arrivés près de la petite cabane et avaient découvert Lionel, totalement épuisé. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de dormir. Sakura se retourna et le regarda, puis elle baissa les yeux, laissant échapper une larme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait triste. Sûrement parce que Lionel l'avait embrassé. Il sortait avec Samia alors la japonaise se demandait comment elle avait pu croire qu'il s'intéresserait à elle. Elle avait mal tout simplement............

Elle décida finalement de se coucher même si elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Au petit matin, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la nuque, elle se tourna encore ensommeillée et faillit avoir un infarctus. Xini la regardait fixement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sakura se redressa d'un bond et repris son souffle en découvrant son nouveau gardien.

Sakura: tu m'as...... fais une de ces peurs.... ne recommence pas s'il te plaît.

Xini: je ne voulais pas faire peur à la grande maîtresse des cartes, seulement, il est déjà bien tard.

Sakura regarda sa montre et sauta du lit.

Sakura: Quoi?????? 12h!!!!!! 

Elle fila dans la salle de bain où elle enfila une jupe marine et un chemisier blanc. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse et descendit plus rapidement que jamais les escaliers qui menait au rez de chaussée de l'hôtel. Tiffany et Lionel étaient assis, ils discutaient visiblement tandis qu'Eriol semblait dans une sérieuse conversation avec Cryo. Elle décida d'aller là où étaient installés sa cousine et Lionel. Elle arbora un magnifique sourire et attrapa une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Lionel( ironique): Enfin levée! c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus.

Sakura( encore plus ironique): Désolé mon cher mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suit endormi comme une marmotte hier soir.....

Lionel : Si tu ne m'avais pas forcée à t'embrasser j'aurais été le dernier couché!!!!!!

Sakura ne su quoi répondre.

Tiffany voyant que son amie était dans l'embarras le plus complet, enchaîna la conversation.

Tiffany: ça vous dirait de déjeuner? parce que moi je meurs de faim.

Lionel approuva tandis que sakura, ne disait rien, la tête basse. Tiffany s'exécuta donc et alla passer commande. Lionel, lui, observait la japonaise assise face à lui.

Lionel: ça ne va pas?

Sakura releva la tête et ajouta, un regard attristé.

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir........ j'ai paniquée et je n'ai pas su gérer mes pouvoirs......

Lionel: hey Sakura........

Sakura: non attend! je....... tu as été obligé d'utiliser tes propres pouvoirs ce qui t'a considérablement affaiblit et tu as été obligé de m'embrasser alors que tu as déjà une petite amie. Je suis vraiment désolé...... je ne savais pas que les molos me faisaient autant peur et je ne savais pas...... que je n'arriverais pas à dissimuler mes pouvoirs.

Lionel: Je ne t'en veux pas!

Sakura le regarda étonné.

Lionel: Il m'a fallu des années pour que j'apprenne un tel tour de passe passe. Alors si tu avais réussi du premier coup, j'en aurais été sidéré.......

Il adressa un petit sourire craquant vers la jeune fille dans l'espoir de lui redonner son air joyeux. Sakura le dévisagea et lui sourit à son tour, pendant que Tiffany revenait avec la nourriture. Elle remarqua que les deux magiciens s'étaient mis d'accord et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner et Anthony vint se joindre à eux, il fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sakura: ça ne va pas?

Eriol: je viens de parler à Cryo! Nous allons rester au village quelques jours...... l'attaque des molos à bouleversé le plan qui était prévu. Nous allons donc rester ici deux ou trois jours en attendant, vous pourrez aller visite la ville...... nous avons du temps devant nous à présent.

Lionel soupira et ne dit rien tandis que Sakura l'observait. Il mangeait rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement cela lui dérangeait de rester dans cette ville avec elle, Tiffany et Anthony pour trois jours.

Après avoir rapidement manger ce que Tiffany avait commandé, ils montèrent respectivement dans leurs chambres. Lionel se jeta littéralement sur son lit et passa ses bras sous sa nuque. Sakura le regarda faire et s'assit sur son lit l'air songeuse. Lionel l'observa quelques instants et sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était perdu dans ses rêves.

Lionel( souriant toujours): tu penses à quoi? j'espère que c'est à moi............

Sakura le regarda surprise, tirée soudainement de ses pensées.

Sakura: tu disais?

Lionel: A qui pensais-tu? à l'homme de tes rêves????

Sakura( ironiquement): c'est sûr que ça n'était pas toi!!!!

Il se leva et essaya de la bloquer sur son lit. Une fois la jeune japonaise maîtrisée, il la regarda fixement en souriant, un air triomphant sur son visage.

Lionel( souriant): Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi......... l'homme de tes rêves?

Sakura (essayant de repousser le corps imposant du jeune chinois): parce que tu n'es pas mon genre! parce que tu es mon ami, parce que je te signale que tu as déjà une petite amie!!!!!!

Lionel la fixa plus fermement sur le lit.

Lionel: Le fait que j'ai une petite amie ne t'empêche pas de penser à moi......

Il la fixait d'un air joueur et séducteur.

Sakura( le fixant à son tour d'un air joueur): arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Li!!! tu as beau avoir un physique de rêve, il n'en fait pas pour autant tomber toutes les filles!

Lionel rigola légèrement et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

Lionel: tu succomberas....... 

Sakura se raidit un instant, surprise par ce que le chinois venait de dire. Lionel vit bien que la jeune fille était déstabilisée et la relâcha. Sakura se releva énervée et croisa les bras. Lionel sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Lionel: je ne sors pas avec Samia.......

Sakura se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre et fixa le jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna et fixa sérieusement Sakura.

Lionel: Tout le monde croyait que nous formions à nouveau un couple mais s'était faux, j'ai juste fais ça pour t'éloigner de moi encore plus, sachant que tu détestais Samia.

Sakura: je croyais...... que..... enfin je croyais que tu l'aimais encore....

Lionel(souriant): Et bien non! comme tu le vois, je suis libre......

Sakura(souriant): tu vas pouvoir trouver ton bonheur parmis les jeunes filles qui te courent après!

Lionel se leva et s'approcha de Sakura, il s'approchait toujours un peu plus et la jeune japonaise commençait à reculer. Ils étaient à présent très proches l'un de l'autre. Lionel la fixait de ses yeux froids et charmeurs.

Lionel: Il n'y a qu'une seule fille capable de me faire vibrer autant que je le voudrais, qu'une seule dont les lèvres me font envie au moindre regard....... qu'une seule capable de me déstabilisé de son regard, la seule que je n'intéresse pas.......

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle écoutait chacune des paroles que prononçait le jeune homme, mais Lionel ne poursuivit pas. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes et s'éloigna de la japonaise. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre. Sakura le regarda partir et se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. De qui parlait-il? d'elle? elle ne cessait de se poser la question. Elle devait sûrement rêvé..... c'était insensé......

Elle continuait de se poser des questions quand on frappa à la porte. 

Sakura: Entrez.......

La porte s'ouvrit et Cryo apparut, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de Sakura et s'assit près d'elle.

Cryo: ça ne va pas?

Sakura: je ne sais pas..... je ne sais plus........

Cryo: les molos ou le descendant de Clow?

Sakura dévisagea le jeune homme, surprise.

Cryo: ça te surprend tant que ça que je te pose cette question?

Sakura baissa le regard.

Sakura: ça se voit tant que ça?

Cryo(souriant): comme le nez au milieu de la figure!!!

Sakura: C'est mon meilleur ami...........

Cryo: rien de plus?

Sakura : Non! juste un ami......

Cryo la regarda quelques secondes et ajouta.

Cryo: Donc je peux tenter ma chance.....

Sakura se raidit d'un coup. Il la dévisagea un instant, s'approcha d'elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Lionel apparut avec le sourire, un petit paquet dans les mains. Il s'arrêta devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui et son sourire s'effaça. Cryo se détacha de Sakura et cette dernière dévisagea le jeune chinois. Il détourna le regard de la japonaise et ajouta.

Lionel: Désolé pour le dérangement.......

Il s'excusa rapidement et quitta la pièce. Sakura aurait voulu le rattraper mais elle ne le fit pas.

Lionel était appuyé derrière la porte, il soupira et lança rageusement le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main en rentrant dans la chambre.

Cryo observa la réaction de Sakura. Cette dernière était appuyée à la fenêtre, un regard mélancolique. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

Cryo: Le descendant de Clow......... le seul........ malgré ce que tu pourras dire......

fin du chapitre 17.

ohlalalalalala, je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, j'étais très débordée, vous savez ce que c'est que les vacs!!!!!!!!!fiesta et tout et tout (lol), encore désolé mes petits lecteurs et j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce ti chapitre^^. Comme d'hab je n'oublie pas de remercier mes lecteurs les plus fidèles, Mogocca ( ma chtite puce t en train de nous faire un chef d'oeuvre), Marion-moune, Tenshi, Debbie, Serena mais merci aussi à Iluvenis, Jaina, Marilyne pour les tites reviews que vous me laissez!!!!!!

à bientôt

Saki qui vous adoreeeeeeeee^^


	18. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18: j'ai compris.

Lionel se promenait près de la forêt, la tête baissée, butant parfois dans les cailloux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il venait d'assister à la pire scène qu'il n'aurait demandé de voir. Il continua de marché et s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur un rocher et se prenant la tête entre les mains dans un soupir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait tant à ce qui s'était produit, Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir un étranger s'approcher de Sakura. D'accord! mais pourquoi ne voudrait il pas qu'un homme ne s'approche d'elle. A prêt tout, Sakura est une magnifique jeune fille.... célibataire... Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans les oreilles du magiciens. Célibataire.... à ce moment là il comprit; il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit cette jeune fille si désirante, si gentille et si célibataire que tous les hommes s'empressaient de convoiter. Il ne voulait plus parce qu'il était comme tout ces autres gars, il la désirait, il ne pensait qu'à elle,....il l' aimait.

Il était près de minuit lorsque il se décida à regagner sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, la pièce était baignée dans l'obscurité et Sakura semblait dormir. Il passa par la Salle de bains, retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon et, faisant le moins de bruit possible ouvrit la porte pour regagner son lit. Il s'avança mais se heurta dans Sakura qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il arrêta alors son regard sur la magicienne.

Sakura: où est-ce que tu étais? Je commençais à me faire du soucis...

Lionel(plutôt froid): j'ai juger préférable d'attendre une heure où j'étais sur de ne pas déranger.

Il dépassa la jeune fille et s'allongea sur son lit, ramenant la couverture sur lui. Sakura observa alors le lit si silencieux et ajouta fébrilement.

Sakura: c'est lui qui m'a embrassé... 

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme.

Cette nuit là ne fut pas de tout repos pour notre magicienne. Les molos peuplaient ses rêves, possédant et tuant tout ce qui se ramenait à la magie. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter en tout sens, la respiration saccadée et poussant des petits gémissements d'une enfant apeurée. Lionel se réveilla, alerté par les bruits du lit voisin.

Lionel: Sakura?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, s'agitant de toute part. Il s'approcha de son lit et remarqua la sueur couler sur son visage; il la secoua un instant comme pour la ramener à la réalité et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le regard hagard et le corps tremblant. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle leva les yeux vers le magiciens qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Lionel: tu as fais un cauchemar ma belle.......... c'est fini...

Elle sanglota légèrement se blottissant contre le corps rassurant du jeune homme.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube passaient à travers les rideaux quand Lionel se réveilla. Il sentait une douce odeur de pêche l'envelopper. Il s'aperçut que cette odeur provenait de Sakura qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il sourit et caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule si douce de la jeune fille. Elle remua légèrement et se serra un peu plus contre le corps de Lionel, qui il faut bien le dire donnerait à n'importe quelle fille, une envie folle de s'y coller.^^

Après quelques minutes à continuer de regarder Sakura dans son sommeil, le magicien se leva et enfila ses vêtements avant de descendre au rez de chaussée. Il était encore tôt et lorsqu'il s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner peu de monde l'entourait.

Il buvait son jus d'orange quand la porte de l'hôtel sonna, signe qu'un client venait de passer la porte. Lionel leva la tête et croisa le regard vert pâle de Cryo. Ce dernier s'adressa au directeur de l'hôtel et vint dans la direction du chinois. Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

Cryo: Je peux?

Lionel(plutôt froid): quoi faire?

Cryo: discuter.

Le chinois se redressa et observa d'un oeil suspicieux l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Cryo: j'ai trouver ça, hier soir en sortant de..........

Lionel:en sortant de ma chambre!

Cryo: oui.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet, ficelé d'un ruban doré.

Cryo(souriant): c'est très joli......... ça lui plaira beaucoup.

Lionel ne disait rien, le regard fixé sur le petit écrin.

Cryo: je l'ai embrassé..........

Lionel(ironique): merci de me le rappeler, je n'avais pas remarqué!

Cryo: je voulais dire, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

Lionel: et alors? c'est censé me faire quel effet.

Cryo: l'effet d'un homme amoureux qui se sent soulagé que la femme qu'il aime n'est pas à l'origine de cet acte qui lui a torturé l'esprit toute une partie de la nuit.

Lionel: désolé de te décevoir mais non seulement tu as beau l'avoir embrassé toi en premier, elle ne t'a pas repoussé et deuxièmement je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle....

Cryo(souriant): tu auras beau me dire tout ce que tu voudras, tu es amoureux d'elle.....

Lionel: Alors c'est que tu ne connais pas nos relations passés...

Cryo: Le passé est le passé, entre le présent et le passé bon nombre de choses ont changés, beaucoup de choses et les sentiments en font partie.....

Lionel ne rajouta rien, il fixait étrangement sa cuillère.

Lorsqu'il remonta, Sakura n'était plus de son lit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Il réfléchissait quand quelque chose lui sauta au visage. Le magicien se débattit et attrapa ce qui semblait être Xini dans ses mains, le serrant le plus fort possible.

Lionel(furieux): Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'attaquer comme ça espèce de puceron sans cervelle!!!!!!!!!!!

Xini(un sourcil levé): Qu'est-ce que tu complotais, tout seul devant cette fenêtre? un plan pour éliminer ma maîtresse?

Lionel: Mais t'es complètement fou ma parole!!!!!!!! je-ne-ferais-jamais-aucun-mal-à-Sakura.

il avait dit cela, tranchant sur chaque mot.

Sakura choisit ce moment ci pour sortir de la salle de bains, étrangement rouge et fatiguée, toujours vêtue de son petit short et se son débardeur habituel pour passer la nuit. Elle regarda Lionel et Xini furtivement et avança, titubant légèrement. Lionel s'empressa de lâcher Xini et se s'approcher d'elle.

Lionel: Sakura! ça ne va pas?

Sakura: j'ai... la tête qui tourne...

Il passa sa main sur le front de la magicienne et fronça les sourcils.

Lionel: tu as de la fièvre........

Il la souleva dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit.

Lionel: Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester coucher.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, fixant Lionel.

Sakura: je... veux que tu restes avec moi.......

Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

Lionel: promis ma beauté....

Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme et après avoir demander à Xini de veiller sur Sakura, il redescendit retrouver Tiffany et Anthony.

Lionel: salut vous deux!

Tiffany et Anthony: bonjour!

Tiffany: Sakura n'est pas là?

Lionel: elle a de la fièvre.... elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit et ça n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

Tiffany: je vais monter voir si elle va bien.

Elle quitta les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardèrent avant qu'Anthony ne prenne la parole.

Anthony: Cryo est venu me parler hier soir...

Lionel: à propos de quoi?

Anthony: Des molos bien sûr mais...

Lionel: mais?

Anthony: mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait embrassé notre petite Sakura...

Lionel: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait toute une montagne!

Anthony: parce que tout le monde sait ce que tu éprouves pour elle....

Lionel(énervée): c'est marqué au milieu de ma figure ou quoi????

Anthony(souriant): On peut dire ça comme ça.

Lionel fixa la table et ajouta.

Lionel: Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, je ne sais plus où j'en suis......... je n'avait encore jamais détesté une fille autant qu'elle et maintenant elle est celle que j'aime le plus au monde, celle à qui je donnerais ma vie.....

Anthony: le charme Sakura a opéré on dirait......

Lionel: Et toi comment tu fais avec Tiffany?

Anthony écarquilla les yeux surpris.

Anthony: ça se voit tant que ça?

Lionel(ironique): encore plus que moi! crois moi.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure quand Tiffany redescendit.

Tiffany: Sakura va mieux.... elle est réveillée et la fièvre est tombée....

Lionel: Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Tiffany(souriant): elle te réclame mon cher!

Lionel soupira et grimpa à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sakura, assise dans son lit, un magnifique sourire illuminant son visage. 

Sakura( faisant mine de bouder): tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi....

Lionel s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

Lionel(souriant): Je sais.... mais je n'ai jamais su tenir mes promesses.

Sakura: tu sais pour hier soir........

Lionel(sérieux): Non, je ne veux pas savoir.... il s'agit de ta vie privée, ça ne me regarde pas!

Sakura: mais je veux absolument que tu saches que........

Lionel(énervé): je ne veux rien savoir!!!! tu embrasses qui tu veux! comme j'embrasse qui je veux!

Sakura sentit son cœur se contracté très fortement à l'entente de ces paroles.

Sakura( la voix très faible): Je.... je voulais seulement que tu saches que....... je ne l'avais pas embrassé délibérément......

Lionel: Je sais.... il me l'a déjà dit.... mais je répète que tu es libre d'embrasser qui tu veux.

Sakura baissa la tête et le silence se fit. Lionel se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda dehors lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre. Aussitôt Sakura se redressa tandis que les villageois s'affolaient et désertaient les rues. Les deux magiciens se dévisagèrent alors, sachant très bien se qui se passait.

Fin du chapitre 18.

Bon alors je sais que mes chapitres se font de plus en plus rares mais entre le mank d'idées, les cours c pas facile d'assurer... je m'excuse alors pour tout ce retard et j'espère que ce petit chap va me faire pardonner auprès de vous.. comme d'hab je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me postent des petits commentaires, Mogocca ( tes commentaires me font chaud au coeur et tu sais à kel point je sui fan de ton fic), Serena ( je m'excuse pour le retard ma tite puce^^), Marion-moune, Jaina, Tenshi, Debbie mais aussi Laurianne, Leenaren, voilà!!! en espérant que je n'ai oubliée personne... gros bisous

Saki

PS: ah oui, le prochain chap sera pas avant la semaine prochaine, dsl.... mais j'essaierai de mettre un petit one shot pour ceux que ça intéresse.


	19. chapitre 19

Chapitre 19: la peur fait des miracles

Sakura dévisagea longtemps le magicien, le regard apeuré....elle savait ce que signifiait ces cris et ne voulait pas à nouveau se faire posséder ou voir Lionel l'embrasser uniquement pour la protéger et dissimuler ses pouvoirs. Sans prévenir le chinois qui observait par la fenêtre inquiet, elle attrapa ses affaires et se précipita à l'extérieur. Les rues étaient à présent désertes et seuls les cris des molos continuaient de briser le silence oppressant de la ville. Lionel se retourna pour voir ou courait la jeune fille mais elle avait déjà disparue. Il se lança à ses trousses, hurlant le nom de la japonaise tandis qu'Anthony et Tiffany sortaient de leur propre chambre, le visage inquiet.

Anthony: Que se passe t-il?

Lionel: Elle est partie! comme ça, sans me prévenir, sans me dire où elle allait.......

Anthony: il faut absolument la retrouver! Elle est en danger et elle le sait... mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui traverser l'esprit?

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre au rez de chaussée où Cryo les attendait visiblement.

Cryo: Il faut faire vite où elle va se faire repérer... je sens son aura...elle ne sait toujours pas cacher ses pouvoirs....

Sakura courait à travers la forêt, essayant de semer ses poursuivants dont les cris se faisaient plus proches. Elle ne se retournait pas et pourtant essoufflée, elle ne s'arrêta pas. 

Les quatre autres empruntèrent le chemin forestier à vive allure et emboîtèrent le pas des ombres. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils sentaient qu'il se rapprochaient. Lionel pouvait sentir l'aura de Sakura vaciller à cause de la fatigue et de la peur. Sentant la peur lui nouer l'estomac, il accéléra de plus belle mais un cri le ramena à la réalité et le stoppa. 

Lionel: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se tourna vers Anthony et Cryo qui reprenaient leur souffle, le visage crispé de fatigue et de peur pour la magicienne. Le chinois courut alors seul dans la direction du cri et s'arrêta à nouveau lorsqu'il vit les molos transpercer Sakura de toute part. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se concentra et un halo de lumière verte l'entoura. Un vent de la même couleur se leva et une sphère d'énergie se décupla dans les yeux du chinois. Les molos se retournèrent, attiré par cette quantité impressionnante de magie et se dirigèrent doucement vers Lionel. Sakura se redressa, légèrement blessé et écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Les molos se rapprochaient du magicien et leurs regards lançaient des vibrations affamées. Sakura hurla.

Sakura: Lionel!!!!!! arrêtez!!! c'est moi que vous voulez alors venez!!

Mais les molos n'en n'avait que faire de la magicienne. Le pouvoir de Lionel était décuplé par 10 et émanait dans toute la forêt, les ombres sentaient ce pouvoir et il les attiraient. Anthony arriva à ce moment-ci accompagné de Tiffany et de Cryo. Ils regardèrent la scène et se précipitèrent vers Sakura qui n'écoutaient pas leurs questions se demandant si elle allait bien. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Lionel entouré d'une lumière verte, les molos fonçant sur lui comme sur un animal affaiblit. Elle hurlait contre les ombres pour qu'elles se détournent de leur proie mais sans résultats. Le cœur de la magicienne se contracta, manquant un battement lorsque le chinois émit un cri de douleur. Les ombres lui passaient sans cesse à travers le corps, le brûlant, le tuant à petit feu. Sakura hurla le nom du magicien et voulu se jeter près de lui mais Anthony l'attrapa, la bloquant contre lui, essayant de calmer sa rage incontrôlable.

Sakura: Lâche moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Anthony: Arrête Sakura, tu ne peux rien!!!!

Sakura: Ils vont le tué!!!!!!!!! ces ombres vont me l'enlever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony: Sakura!!!!!!! arrête, tu ne peux rien faire.....

Sakura cessa de se débattre et se laissa tomber, le visage rivé sur Lionel et les molos, les larmes coulant le long de ces joues.

Sakura(faiblement): je ne veux pas.........

Elle se releva alors, une lumière rose l'entourant, lui faisant dresser ses cheveux sur la tête. Les molos stoppèrent alors toute action sur le jeune chinois et détournèrent leur attention sur la japonaise. Lionel s'écroula au sol et les ombres se rapprochèrent de Sakura, le regard enflammé..... Chose curieuse....., les ombres s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la magicienne et après hésitations, se volatilisèrent sans raison. 

Anthony s'approcha de Sakura et l'attrapa lorsque ses forces la quittèrent.

Anthony: tu es complètement inconsciente!!!!!!!!!

Sakura lui sourit légèrement et, d'un pas titubant se dirigea vers Lionel, toujours étendu sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda, la mine horrifié. Il ne bougeait plus et une large brûlure apparaissait sur son torse. D'un geste attendri, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du magicien. Doucement et fébrilement il ouvrit les yeux..... il vit Sakura lui adresser un petit sourire forcé.

Lionel: tu..... vas.... bien...

Il souriait malgré la douleur qui le transperçait.

Sakura(pleurant): Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Lionel: je préférais.... que ce soit moi que toi.....

Sakura: je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.....

Lionel(souriant): je....ne me sacrifie pas Sakura...... je le fais parce que ma vie sans ta présence serait d'un vide étouffant.....

Sakura( pleurant toujours): Mais moi? je fais quoi sans toi? je fais quoi si tu te sacrifies pour moi? Tu penses que je parviendrait à vivre après ça????

Elle s'énervait et le chinois ne savait quoi répondre.... Anthony, Cryo et Tiffany s'approchèrent alors.

Anthony(furieux): Vous êtes complètement inconscients tout les deux!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cryo s'avança de Lionel et le prit sur son dos, essayant de ne pas le blesser davantage.

Sakura baissa la tête devant l'air accusateur d'Anthony.

Anthony: Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faite ça????? 

Sakura: peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre......

Anthony soupira et s'éloigna vers Cryo qui marchait déjà en direction de l'hôtel pour soigner le jeune chinois. Tiffany s'approcha alors de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras.

Tiffany: Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas Sakura.....?

Sakura: lui dire quoi?

Tiffany: Avouer à Lionel ce que tu éprouves pour lui.....

Sakura: mais....

Tiffany: ça se voit ma Saki... tu l'aimes.... 

Sakura regarda Tiffany et éclata en sanglots.

Sakura: j'ai eu si peur de le perdre......... si tu savais.....

Tiffany: il est en vie..et il va aller mieux et ce grâce à toi...

Sakura la dévisagea et son amie lui sourit.

Tiffany: je t'assure.....

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'hôtel. Cryo allongea Lionel sur son lit et lui pansa ses plaies. 

Lionel: merci vieux......

Cryo lui sourit faiblement et sortit de la chambre, laissant Sakura s'approcher du convalescent. 

Lionel: tu devrais te reposer.........

Sakura: je ne suis pas fatiguée.... 

Lionel la dévisagea et lui sourit.

Sakura( un sourire fébrile sur le visage): quoi.....?

Lionel: ça m'aurait déchiré le cœur de ne pas revoir ton si joli visage........ de ne plus revoir ce regard que j'aime tant se poser sur moi..........

Sakura laissa s'échapper une larme et baissa le visage, les sanglots se mêlant au soulagement et au bonheur de savoir Lionel en vie.

Lionel( paniqué): hey.... ne pleure pas ma belle.... tu vas bien... je vais bien.... tout va pour le mieux..

Sakura étouffa un rire à travers ses sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Lionel. 

Sakura: Ne me refait jamais plus ça Lionel...........!!!!!

Lionel (lui caressant les cheveux): Je ne te promet rien Saki........ tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serais toujours là......et peu importe les raisons....

Sakura leva son visage vers le magicien et le regarda. Il lui adressa un petit sourire ironique.

Sakura (souriant): Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore??

Lionel: Ton parfum aussi m'aurait manqué......... la pêche, mon fruit préféré....

Voyant qu'il n'était pas totalement sérieux et qu'il la taquinait, Sakura le tapa gentiment sur le bras et croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder. Lionel allait répliquer quand un petit diablotin rouge fit son apparition.

Xini: Maîtresse??? vous allez bien??? vous n'êtes pas blessée...........

Sakura(souriant): Appelle moi Sakura, Xini........ je ne suis pas ta maîtresse mais seulement ton amie.

Lionel qui jusque là laissait parler les deux jeunes gens, s' immisça dans la conversation.

Lionel: et moi le puceron??? tu ne t'inquiète pas pour le pauvre Lionel???

Xini( prenant un air faussement désolé): oh, monsieur est blessé.... je n'avais pas remarqué, veuillez bien m'excusez....... j'espère que la douleur n'est pas trop insupportable??? 

Lionel se vexa légèrement et se retourna sur le côté pour ne plus affronter les moqueries du petit animal. Sakura sourit et s'approcha de Lionel pour lui murmurer quelques mots. 

Sakura: On va te laisser te reposer Lionel....... j'ai l'impression que Xini et moi te dérangeons....... 

Lionel se retourna brusquement, se crispant de douleur. Sakura voulu l'aider à se redresser mais il lui adressa un petit sourire, signe qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Après de nombreux efforts pour s'allonger correctement, il dévisagea Sakura et poursuivit la conversation. 

Lionel:** Il** me dérange! 

Xini (énervé): qu'est-ce que cela signifie? 

Lionel( ironique): cela signifie que j'aimerais parler avec Sakura seul à seul et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un puceron pour la chaperonner! 

Sakura: Lionel... 

Lionel : ben quoi, c'est vrai.... 

Xini: Je ne laisserais plus Sakura seule avec vous!!! qui sait ce qui peut se passer... vous n'êtes pas net.. je sais que vous préparez secrètement un plan pour vous débarrasser d'elle. 

Lionel: je prépare surtout un plan pour me débarrasser de toi le puceron!!!! 

Sakura voyant la conversation dégénérer, intervint. 

Sakura: ça suffit vous deux!!!!! je ne veux plus vous entendre!!!!!!!!! 

Lionel( souriant): Mais explique lui que tu préfères rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui.......... 

Sakura(ironique): Oh, tu es fatigué mon petit Lionel et je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes.... alors je vais te laisser et partir discuter avec Xini au rez de chaussée. 

Elle commença à s'éloigner accompagnée de Xini l'air triomphant. Ce dernier passa la porte et Sakura se retourna sourire aux lèvres. 

Sakura: tu m'en veux??? 

Lionel ne répondit pas et fixa le mur opposé, les bras croisé. 

Sakura le regarda faire et s'approcha du lit. Le chinois ne daignait toujours pas la regarder, trop fier de lui pour céder. Sakura s'approcha tout prêt. 

Sakura: je reviens dans une heure.... alors tâche d'être de meilleure humeur... 

Lionel ne détourna toujours pas la tête. Sakura le regarda en souriant et lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le magicien eu un petit regard dans la direction de la japonaise, mais lorsqu'il vit le petit clin d'oeil victorieux de la jeune fille il détourna à nouveau le regard. La magicienne eu un petit rire puis elle quitta les lieux laissant Lionel bouder seul dans son coin. 

Voilà voilà, après quelques semaines d'absence me revoilà avec un pti chapitre... Pour ceux qui m'attendaient depuis un moment, je suis vraiment désolé mais avec les études c'est pas toujours évident, alors encore désolé..... Bon comme d'hab je remercie mes lecteurs adorés^^, Mogocca ( décidément ton fic est un énorme succès^^), Tenshi, Marion-moune, Serena, Debbie, 4rine, Laurianne, Jaina mais aussi cral-killeuse et Myncat. Voilà, un grand merci à vous tous et le prochain chapitre est en route, sûrement pour le week-end prochain^^ 

bisous 

sakio^^ 


	20. chapitre 20

Chapitre 20: Le temps d'une déclaration.

Sakura retrouva Anthony, Tiffany et Cryo au rez de chaussée. Les trois jeunes gens dévisagèrent la magicienne qui s'écroula littéralement de fatigue sur sa chaise. 

Anthony: je répète que tu es complètement inconsciente Sakura..., regarde dans quel état tu es..

Sakura(soupirant): je suis simplement fatiguée Anthony........ 

Anthony: tu sais ce que tu as fait????? tu as concentré toute ton énergie d'un seul coup comme venait de le faire Lionel!! c'est un acte dangereux qui aurait pu vous être fatal à tous les deux!!!!!!

Sakura: écoute...... je ne me suis pas contrôlée, la rage à prit le dessus!! tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser Lionel mourir sous mes yeux.....

Anthony ne répliqua pas et soupira.

Cryo: Je suis d'accord avec lui...... toi et Lionel avez été tout simplement inconscients... les molos sont dangereux.. 

Tiffany: Les garçons il y a malheureusement des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.... les sentiments activent parfois des actes inconscients et incontrôlés.

Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie et baissa la tête. Elle venait de comprendre; comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas agit de la sorte par hasard... comprendre qu'elle refusait de perdre Lionel et comprendre qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui......

Ce fut Cryo qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Cryo: en attendant... il s'est produit deux attaques en très peu de temps et ce n'est pas bon signe.... les molos sentent vos pouvoirs et rôdent autour du village. Les habitants sont apeurés et ils ont raison de l'être...

Anthony: que veux-tu que l'on fasse?

Cryo: Je pense que la meilleure solution est de s'éloigner du village et de se rendre directement à la source.

Anthony: c'est à dire?

Cryo: Nous allons faire route vers le château du seigneur Fargas... c là-bas que se trouve le repère des molos.. Fargas est un mage noir... il vit seulement pour voir la perte de ce monde.

Sakura: tu veux que nous nous rendions à la source?

Cryo: c'est la seule solution pour venir à bout de ses créatures.

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants et approuva la décision.

Sakura: c'est d'accord mais attendons deux jours.... le temps que Lionel se rétablisse.

Cryo approuva à son tour ainsi qu'Anthony.

Sakura montait les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit en voyant Lionel endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui et réajusta la couverture avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Lionel et elle se détestait et maintenant... maintenant elle se sentait ridicule d'en être tombée amoureuse. 

Lionel se réveilla et aperçut Sakura assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant ses cheveux couleur miel onduler légèrement avec le vent. 

Lionel: Xini et toi avez fini votre petite discussion personnelle?

Sakura se retourna vivement surprise d'entendre la voix du jeune homme, pensant qu'il était encore endormi.

Sakura: tu es réveillé ?

Lionel observa quelques secondes la japonaise et fronça les sourcils.

Lionel: tu as pleuré?

Sakura essaya de sourire faiblement.

Lionel: Sakura... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle?

Sakura: c'est juste que...

Lionel: juste que?

Sakura: juste que ces derniers événements m'ont bouleversés..... 

Lionel lui adressa un sourire rassurant et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Sakura s'installa contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Sakura: Comment on a fait pour se détester Lionel..........?

Lionel sourit et caressa les cheveux de Sakura, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Lionel: c'est juste que j'ai tout fait pour ça.....

Sakura: Quand je pense à toutes les vacheries qu'on a pu se faire.......

Lionel: j'ai été le plus vache de nous deux, tu le sais et encore aujourd'hui je regrette........ je regrette de t'avoir juger à cause de tes pouvoirs, je regrette de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant si longtemps et je regrette de n'avoir pas vu à quel point tu pouvais être une personne formidable et attachante.......

Sakura ne le regardait pas mais elle sentait son coeur se réchauffer au fur et à mesure que les paroles du magicien se déversaient sur elle.

Lionel: Je regrette tellement que j'ai voulu me faire pardonner avec un petit cadeau mais la dernière fois que j'avais l'occasion de te l'offrir, tu étais occupé.... avec Cryo.

Sakura détourna son regard vers Lionel qui lui sourit et qui lui fit signe d'aller jeter un oeil dans la commode près du lit. Elle se leva, peu sûre d'elle et entreprit d'ouvrir légèrement le tiroir. Elle y trouva une petit boîte et jeta un oeil vers Lionel avant de la prendre.

Lionel: ouvre le.

Sakura sourit, fébrile et défit le nœud qui ornait le paquet, puis, délicatement ouvrit la petite boîte. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau, d'une couleur indescriptible. En effet, le bijou mêlait la transparence au blanc et au rose, couleurs qui représentaient parfaitement la jeune fille. Elle ne su quoi répondre au jeune homme et les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des "....je...".

Lionel: Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ma belle.....

Sakura fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et poussée par ce que lui disait son coeur l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps, Anthony et Tiffany discutaient de tous les événements dans leur chambre.

Anthony: je suis inquiet....

Tiffany(souriant): je vois ça....

Il la regarda et sourit à son tour.

Anthony: Clow a toujours su se cacher lui et ses sentiments mais je crois qu'il vient de trouver la personne à qui il ne pourra jamais rien cacher.

Tiffany eut un petit rire puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle se sentait bien et le moment était sans doute bien choisi pour se déclarer.

Tiffany: tu m'as beaucoup manqué Anthony.... quand tu es partis à l'époque j'était persuadé que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Anthony écoutait, assis sur son lit.

Tiffany: jusqu'à ton départ je ne pensais qu'au bonheur de Sakura, en oubliant presque le mien et ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour les personnes qui m'étaient proches.... et puis, tu es parti... 

Elle se retourna tout sourire vers la descendance de Clow et poursuivit.

Tiffany: je crois que cet événement à constitué le plus gros tournant de ma vie.... j'étais triste et désespéré que tu ne soit plus là même si je ne le montrais pas. J'ai tout de suite compris que mes sentiments envers toi étaient totalement différents de ceux que j'éprouvais pour n'importe quel autre ami. Je t'aimais tout simplement........

Eriol écarquilla les yeux et se leva, troublé par la révélation de la jeune japonaise.

Tiffany ( souriant comme toujours): et je t'aime toujours...... 

Le jeune homme eut une hésitation et éclata de rire. Tiffany l'observa plus que gênée et surtout vexée qu'il puisse avoir une réaction de la sorte face à sa déclaration. Il s'arrêta voyant la mine déconfite de la japonaise et s'approcha d'elle, sérieux.

Anthony: tu es sûre de m'aimer?

Tiffany acquiesça et sans avoir le temps de répliquer se retrouva enveloppée par une douce sensation de bien être que lui procurait les lèvres de l'anglais sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle il eut un petit sourire qui fit une nouvelle fois fondre la jeune fille.

Anthony: Clow a succombé à ton charme mais c'est Anthony qui est tombé amoureux de toi. J'étais persuadé que je ne t'intéressais pas mais là je dois dire que tu as comblé toutes mes espérances....

Tiffany sourit heureuse et soupira de bonheur dans les bras du jeune homme.

Tiffany: tu crois que Sakura et Lionel vont finir pour se déclarer...?

Eriol: Ils s'aiment..... et l'amour est plus fort que tout n'est-ce pas?

Tiffany eut un petit rire.

Tiffany: Il ya quelques mois seulement ils se détestaient.... prêts à tout pour abaisser l'autre... et maintenant...

Anthony: Maintenant ils s'aiment et je dirais qu'il y a une logique à tout ça.... On dit bien de la haine et de l'amour qu'ils sont proches, non?

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre!!!!! bon d'accord il est pas très long mais j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop compte. En passant je remercie Mogocca, marion moune, 4rine, Serena, Tenshi, Kaorulabelle pour m'avoir laisser une tite review au chapitre précédent, ça fait tjrs plaisir, merci^^

PS: je sais, je suis sadique, laisser ce chapitre au moment où nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassent.... dsl!!!!!!!^__^


	21. chapitre 21

Chapitre 21: L'amour au grand jour

Sakura s'était littéralement jetée sur Lionel et l'embrassait à présent à pleine bouche(^^), le chinois avait tout de même affiché un regard surpris mais s'était laissé emporté par l'intensité du baiser. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'osaient plus se séparer de l'autre. La pièce était silencieuse, seulement animée par les bruits saccadés de leur baiser. Lionel caressait doucement les cheveux de Sakura, resserrant par la même occasion son étreinte. Ils étaient ailleurs, perdus dans leurs sentiments quand le petit diablotin de l'histoire eu la bonne idée de rentrer et d' hurler contre Lionel en voyant sa situation et celle de sa maîtresse.

Xini: Non mais ça va pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se séparèrent, le cœur battant. Lionel fronça les sourcils en voyant le Galu s'approcher de lui menaçant.

Xini(mesquin): j'ai compris votre petit manège!!!! vous vouliez l'étouffer ou bien peut-être l'empoisonner en l'embrassant!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel(ironique): Je te signale puceron que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé!

Sakura pendant ce temps n'écoutait même pas la dispute des deux garçons. Elle fixait le vide, sa main devant la bouche comme choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire? Lionel allait sans doute la trouver stupide d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle s'en voulait de cet acte incontrôlé mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculée face à la vérité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lionel et Xini avait fini par laisser tomber leur querelle une fois que le chinois avait menacé de balancer le Galu par la fenêtre en l'attrapant par le bout de la queue. Il l'avait ensuite gentiment raccompagné à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les deux jeunes magiciens se retrouvaient donc une fois de plus seuls. Lionel souffla se tenant l'abdomen à cause de ses blessures et se tourna vers Sakura qui lui tournait étrangement le dos et qui ne prononçait pas le moindre son. Il s'approcha non sans peine d'elle et s'arrêta derrière elle de façon à lui enserrer la taille. La japonaise écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi répondre à l'acte qui s'en suivit. En effet Lionel l'embrassait doucement et tendrement dans le cou la faisant frissonner de plaisir par ce contact si doux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et sourit.

Sakura: Lionel.....?

Le chinois l'embrassait toujours et répondit machinalement.

Lionel: hum...

Sakura: tu m'en veux?

Il se redressa alors et la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

Lionel: t'en vouloir de quoi?

Sakura: De t'avoir embrasser....

Il la regarda encore et lui sourit tendrement (ah!!!! lé tro mimi kan il sourit^^). Pour seule réponse il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura trois petits mots.

Lionel: je t'aime....

Sakura sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui!!! l'homme de sa vie; celui pour lequel elle donnerait sa propre vie. 

Lionel(murmurant toujours): Je t'aime.... et cela depuis le jour où d'un simple regard tu a su te mesurer à moi.

Sakura: Depuis tout ce temps....?

Il acquiesça et la regarda.

Lionel: et toi.......? tu m'aimes?

Sakura sourit et ajouta.

Sakura: je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser tous les garçons de cette façon....

Lionel eu une légère toux lui rappelant la mésaventure avec Cryo. Sakura le comprit tout de suite et s'approcha tout près des lèvres désirantes du magicien.

Sakura: il n'embrasse pas aussi bien que toi.

Lionel rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand on frappa mais les deux tourtereaux beaucoup trop occupés n'entendirent pas. Aussi la personne entra et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les deux magiciens lèvres contre lèvres.

Tiffany:Oh mon dieu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!et ma caméra que j'ai oublié au Japon!!!!!!!

Sakura se sépara du chinois en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle rigola devant l'air de sa cousine. En effet Tiffany regardait le jeune couple les yeux brillants, remplis d'étoiles.

Tiffany: Je le savais!!! je le savais!! vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre!

Lionel eut un petit sourire ironique et enserra Sakura par la taille l'attirant contre lui.

Lionel: mon pire ennemi est devenu l'amour de ma vie....

Sakura sourit à l'entente de ses mots mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Anthony arrivait, essouflé et paniqué.

Anthony: Tiffany?? tu as crié? qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il se calma quand il vit la japonaise lui adresser un tendre sourire et lorsqu'il vit Lionel serrer tendrement Sakura dans ses bras. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de la réincarnation de Clow.

Anthony: Vous vous êtes enfin décidés?

Sakura et Lionel le dévisagèrent, incompréhensifs.

Anthony: Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour.

Les deux magiciens se regardèrent alors et rougirent légèrement face au ridicule de la situation.

Anthony: Enfin bon, il fallait le temps, et j'ai également pris le mien .

Il sourit à Tiffany qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Sakura suivit la scène, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sakura: Depuis..... depuis quand?

Tiffany: il y a à peine quelques heures....

Sakura sourit touché par ces révélations qu'elle ne jugeait pas si surprenantes que ça. Cryo arriva enfin, alerté par tout le remue ménage.

Cryo(souriant): je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici....

Il dévisagea Sakura et Lionel et nota bien que le chinois serrait sakura d'une façon très possessive lorsqu'il les regardait.

Cryo: Vu que Lionel à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, je propose que nous avancions le départ à demain après-midi.

Anthony: Je suis d'accord.....

Il se tourna vers la maîtresse des cartes puis vers Lionel qui approuvèrent tout deux.

23h, Sakura ne dormait toujours pas. Elle ne dormait pas parce qu'elle était perturbée, perturbée par les molos. Ils la terrorisaient mais il lui semblait qu'ils ne l'appréciait pas énormément non plus. Elle se leva et alla se rafraîchir au lavabo. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir et retourna vers son lit. Elle allait se recoucher quand deux bras la serrèrent contre eux.

Lionel: tu ne dors pas ma belle....?

Sakura(souriant): j'ai du mal.

Il la regarda et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui se passe....?

Sakura: rien du tout, ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Sakura allait s'endormir.

Sakura: sert moi juste contre toi Lionel........

Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant soupirer de bonheur.

Sakura s'étira doucement, sentant les premiers rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Elle voulut se tourner vers Lionel mais le chinois n'était plus à ses côtés. Le magicienne afficha une pointe de déception mais la voix qui l'appela par la suite lui redonna aussitôt le sourire.

Lionel: Tu me cherchais ma belle?

Sakura: le lit est vide sans toi...

Ils se sourirent.

Sakura: Quelle heure est-il?

Lionel: hum près de midi je crois......

Sakura: quoi???????

Lionel: effectivement il est tard!

Sakura: tu aurais du me réveiller!!!!!!

Lionel(ironique): tu dormais tellement bien....

Sakura fit mine de bouder et croisa les bras.

Lionel: Il te reste tout de même deux heures avant que nous ne partions.

Sakura le fixa un instant et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre.

Sakura: Dans deux heures nous serons partis..... et qui sait ce que sera notre destin......

fin du chapitre 21

Voilà, le chapitre 21 est terminé, d'accord mes chapitres ne sont toujours pas très longs mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment d'écrire donc forcément je fais des chapitres plus courts mais j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur!!!^^. Pour tous ceux qui attendaient impatiemment la déclaration Sakura/Lionel, j'espère que vous êtes contents, nos deux tourtereaux sont enfin ensemble.lol. Comme d'hab je remercie Mogocca ( vivement ton prochain fic^^), Tenshi, Serena, Marion moune, 4rine, Jaina, Hannange...merci pour les reviews, vous êtes des anges^^. 

Je préviens également que je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine donc il n'y aura surement pas d'autres chapitre avant 2 semaines... dsl, si je peu fair plu vite je le ferais.

saki


	22. chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22: Début de périple**

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura et Lionel descendirent, prêts à partir. Ils rejoignirent Anthony et Tiffany tandis que Cryo réglait les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre prêt d'une écurie où attendaient leurs futurs montures. Bono les attendait ainsi que quelques villageois à la fois attirés par la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Bono: Vous pensez vraiment que partir soit la meilleure des solutions?

Cryo: tu sais comme moi que le village est en danger et que si nous restons ici, tous les habitants courent à leur perte.

Bono: Alors que les dieux vous protègent mes amis...

Il serra les mains de Sakura et lui sourit.

Bono: Tes pouvoirs sont immenses Sakura, ta bonne étoile veille sur toi et je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.

Sakura lui sourit en retour et reporta son regard vers Cryo qui lui tendit les rennes d'un magnifique cheval blanc.

Cryo: il est pour toi....Lionel tu prendras celui-là..

Devant le chinois se tenait un magnifique étalon noir. La bête et le magicien se dévisagèrent et comme si l'animal comprenait l'humain, il s'approcha de lui. Cryo attribua finalement les derniers chevaux. Tiffany monta un cheval de couleur beige tandis qu'Eriol se voyait revenir un cheval à la robe marron. Cryo les dévisagea un par un sur leurs montures et sourit. Mine de rien ils avaient plutôt fière allure et il dut bien le reconnaître, Lionel faisait absolument bonne figure sur son étalon. A son tour Cryo enfourcha son cheval qui comme ses yeux était d'un magnifique vert pâle. Il fit un signe de tête à la petite troupe et lança son cheval en direction de la forêt.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le petit groupe avançait à travers les arbres. Cryo toujours en tête vérifiait chaque mouvement, chaque son, par précaution. Sakura n'était pas très rassurée, Lionel le voyait bien et tentait de la réconforter du regard. Tiffany et Anthony, eux, ne montraient aucune inquiétude et se lançaient de tendres regards. Une heure de plus passa et plus les magiciens avançaient, plus la forêt se faisait sombre, humide et froide. La lumière ne passait plus, les laissant dans une obscurité des plus inquiétante. Cryo leva la main et la petite troupe qui le suivait se stoppa.

Cryo: Je n'aime pas tellement ça... la forêt est beaucoup trop sombre, il vaut mieux que nous passions la nuit dans le coin

Sakura(peu rassurée): Passer la nuit.... ici??? dans cette obscurité?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cryo.

Cryo: Désolé ma jolie mais la réponse est oui....

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, apeurée.

Cryo: nous allons attachés les chevaux ensemble, on ne sait jamais... je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un peu de feu, surtout ne vous éloignez pas les uns des autres, cette forêt n'est pas inhabitée....

Sakura sursauta et se crispa avec ces dernières paroles. Lionel descendit de sa monture et invita Sakura à en faire autant. Il attacha les deux bêtes ensemble pendant qu' Anthony amenait son propre cheval et celui de Tiffany. Cryo s'éloigna et disparu petit à petit.

Sakura: je ne suis pas rassurée du tout.... cette forêt nous cache quelque chose...

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils): j'ai comme l'impression que les molos n'aime pas beaucoup cette forêt non plus.. nous n'en avons pas croisé un seul.

Anthony: Oui... tout cela est plutôt inquiétant

Tiffany leva un instant la tête vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils... en effet, de grosses gouttes d'eau commençaient à s'abattre sur les jeunes gens et les branches commençaient à se balancer avec le vent. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent alors tour la tête puis se dévisagèrent. Anthony fixa le chinois et ce dernier acquiesça. Aussitôt Lionel se lança vers Sakura et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de se lancer derrière Anthony qui courait déjà avec Tiffany.

Sakura: Lionel!!! mais où va t-on????

Le magicien ne répondit pas et se contenta de la faire accélérer. Au bout d'une demi heure de course, Anthony s'arrêta. Devant eux se tenait une grotte. Sans plus attendre ils y pénétrèrent tout quatre laissant derrière une violente tempête éclatée. Sakura observa apeurée, les arbres se balancer au bord du déracinement et les morceau de bois qui volaient de toute part.

Sakura: Oh mon Dieu........

Lionel(essoufflée): Cryo nous avait prévenu..... cette forêt n'est pas inhabitée... je l'ai senti aussi, les esprits sont partout et contrôle chaque élément... cette tempête était destinée à nous tuer.

Sakura le regarda et écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura: Mais..... Cryo??? il va se faire tuer!!!!!!! je ne peux pas laisser faire ça..

Elle commençait à sangloter à cause de la fatigue et de la peur. Lionel l'empêcha tout juste de partir en courant pour secourir Cryo.

Lionel: Sakura...... il nous avait prévenu, il savait alors ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.... il reviendra je te le promet.

Sakura acquiesça et sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de se blottir dans les bras de Lionel.

Sakura: j'ai si peur de ce qui peut nous arriver au cours de cette aventure......

Lionel l'embrassa sur la tempe et écarta les cheveux mouillés de la magicienne afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

Lionel: tu peux être sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.... je serais toujours là pour toi Sakura...

Épuisée elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras du chinois tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes filles étaient endormies dans les bras de leurs compagnons respectifs. Ces derniers se dévisagèrent et entamèrent une discussion.

Lionel: tu crois que Cryo va revenir.....

Anthony: j'aimerais mais.........

Lionel: hum........

Anthony(soupirant): Une chose est sûr.... si il ne revient pas.... nous ne pourrons aller plus loin...

Lionel observa Sakura dormir et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Lionel: j'aimerais tellement revenir dans notre monde, vivre pleinement mon amour pour elle....

Anthony: Alors nous sommes deux mais nous sommes nés magiciens, c'est une chance certes mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Lionel: tu as quelques informations sur ce seigneur Fargas?

Anthony: je sais seulement que c'est un mage noir.... il veut s'approprier chaque parcelle de cet univers. On dit qu'il est humain mais que sa principale résidence se trouve sur Musika.... il semblerait qu' après cette planète il ai choisi d'attaquer la Terre....

Lionel: hum..... les molos se rendent sur Terre

Anthony: c'est ici que Sakura intervient... je ne sais pas encore comment mais elle est la clé de tout ça.

Un silence se fit et une forte bourrasque souffla autour d'eux. Un morceau de papier se déposa aux pieds de Lionel. Le chinois le prit et le lu

_je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'a pas écouté, tu as voulu la protégé mais tu as échoué, ta protection va se transformer en trahison, la fleur de cerisier mourra parce que tu sais maintenant que tu as fais le mauvais choix...._

Lionel serra le papier dans sa main et le jeta de toutes ses forces, le regard rageur. Le papier atterrit près d'Anthony qui le lu à son tour. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et posa un regard compatissant sur le chinois.

Anthony: Lionel........

Lionel: une chose est sûre..... il va le payer!

Anthony ne répliqua pas s'arrêtant choqué par la froideur et la rage que contenait le regard du Chinois.

Lionel: oui... un jour il me le paiera.....

fin du chapitre 22

mouai mouai..... bon alors.... tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette longue, très longue absence sans chapitres, je suis impardonnable mais entre le bac et mon chéri, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'occuper de mes fanfics, surtout que j'avais un manque d'inspiration énorme pour ce fic mais bon, voilà le chapitre 22, tout frais mais pas génial je l'avoue.. j'essaierais de faire mieux dans le chapitre suivant j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. Au passage je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encourage à continuer, je lâche pas ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour les reviews du chapitre 21 je remercie cral-killeuse, Lyla, 4rine, Serena, mary, tenshi et séléné, z'êtes tous adorables. Mogocca je t'oublie pas ma puce, continue ton new fic je l'adore.

bisous à tous

Sakio.


	23. chapitre 23

Voilà le chap 23 mais je vous conseille de relire les chapitres 21 et 22 juste histoire de vous remettre dans le fic comme j'ai été longtemps sans poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Chapitre 23 : vers un autre horizon

Le soleil illumina la grotte au petit matin ; tous dormaient sauf une personne, le regard luttant pourtant difficilement contre le sommeil. Lionel avait toujours le message de la veille en tête, une rage, une peur s'emparant de lui depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Anthony avait essayé de le calmer mais peine perdue, il s'était finalement endormi comme les deux jeunes filles. Lionel caressait doucement les cheveux de Sakura qui dormait encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Le chinois la contempla tendrement.

Lionel : Je serais toujours là pour te protéger Sakura, toujours là pour toi. Même au péril de ma vie…. Tu survivras…

Voix : c'est beau ce que tu viens de dire….

Lionel se retourna vivement et ne fut pas surpris de voir Tiffany, souriante, tout juste réveillée.

Tiffany : Elle dort tellement bien… regarde la… on ne dirait pas qu'elle se sent en danger. Et ce petit sourire que l'on peut voir sur le visage de notre petite magicienne, c'est grâce à toi…. C'est tout l'amour qu'elle te porte et crois moi il y en a.

Lionel (soupirant) : je sais qu'elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi… mais quelqu'un la menace et ce, par ma faute. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur de ne pas savoir la protéger… peur de la perdre.

Tiffany (souriant) : tu l'as dit toi-même… tu seras toujours là pour la protéger.. Je te fais confiance, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Le sourire de Tiffany se voulut rassurant et le chinois poussa un lourd bâillement.

Tiffany : tu devrais te reposer un peu avant que l'on ne reprenne la route.

Le magicien acquiesça et ferma doucement les yeux, il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil bien que léger.

Une heure venait de s'écouler, Anthony et Tiffany étaient tout deux réveillés, ils se fixaient amoureusement malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour leur amie et Cryo. Puis se fut au tour de Sakura de se réveiller ; cette dernière ouvrit avec peine les yeux. Tiffany sourit en voyant son amie comme cela.

Sakura : vous êtes déjà réveillés ?

Anthony : il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Sakura observa Lionel qui la tenait dans ses bras et sourit.

Sakura : mon magicien préféré devait être épuisé pour dormir comme cela.

Ce dernier bascula doucement la tête et fut surpris, en ouvrant les yeux, de voir le sourire de ses trois compères dans sa direction.

Lionel (surpris) : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura sourit encore plus et pour seule réponse, l'embrassa.

Lionel (doucement) : j'aime beaucoup les réveils comme celui là…..

Sakura sourit vivement quand la disparition de Cryo lui revint en tête.

Sakura (inquiète) : Cryo n'est pas revenu ?

Anthony : il a sûrement du se trouver un abri ailleurs…

Sakura : Mais maintenant la tempête est terminée, il aurait du donner un signe de vie !!

Tiffany : il ne sait pas où on est…

Sakura : Dans ce cas il faut se remettre à sa recherche tout de suite !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter une parole que Sakura sortait déjà de la grotte en courant.

Lionel : Sakura !! Attends !!!

Le chinois n'eut pas besoin de crier plus fort puisque la japonaise venait de s'arrêter brusquement d'elle-même.

Sakura : comment……. ?

Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany qui ne comprenaient pas s'approchèrent. Tiffany haussa les sourcils de surprise tandis qu'Anthony affichait un léger sourire.

Sakura : Comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

En effet, devant eux se tenaient les quatre chevaux prêtés par Cryo. Des chevaux qu'ils avaient laissés attachés, en pleine tempête…alors comment avaient-ils fait pour se détacher et comment étaient-ils arrivé jusqu'ici, lieu où se trouvaient précisément les quatre jeunes gens.

Lionel : c'est étrange, en effet…..

Le magicien ne termina pas sa réflexion puisque un cheval vert fit lui aussi son apparition. Sakura eut un immense sourire lorsqu'elle vit que la monture n'était pas seule.

Sakura : Cryo !!!!!!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il descendait de cheval, sous l'œil intrigué de Lionel.

Cryo : moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ma jolie !!

Sakura (plus inquiète) : mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre…

Cryo : J'ai comme vous été légèrement surpris par la tempête mais je sentais que quelque chose se préparait. Aussi j'ai prit les devants et lorsque j'ai repéré cet abri, bien que précaire, je m'y suis aussitôt réfugié, sachant très bien que Lionel ou Anthony sentiraient comme moi ces mouvements d'esprits et qu'ils vous mettraient en sûreté.

Lionel : et pour les chevaux ?

Cryo : je ne saurais pas vous dire… tout ce que je sais c'est que mon cheval s'est chargé du reste.

Un silence se fit pendant que chacun essayait de se remettre de ces derniers incidents.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi avoir déclenché cette tempête ?

Cryo : Cette forêt est habitée par de nombreux esprits aux pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer mais même les molos ne s'y aventurent pas… c'est une forêt hostile à tout être présentant une quelconque forme de magie…. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avant d'y entrer c'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parler…

Lionel (légèrement énervé) : la prochaine que nous risquons notre vie de cette façon, essaye de nous prévenir… !

Sakura intervint en lui caressant le bras.

Sakura : Lionel…..

Finalement ils reprirent tous leur monture et poursuivirent leur route, la sortie de la forêt étant proche ils arrivèrent vite fait dans une vaste clairière, l'herbe verte, un ruisseau scintillant, bref, un décor de rêve…

Sakura : c'est tout simplement !!!!MAGNIFIQUE !!!!

Tiffany (les étoiles plein les yeux) : le décor rêvé pour pouvoir te filmer !!!!!!aaaaaahh !!! (nda/ désolé on la change pas comme ça la ptite Tiffany )

Sakura : Tiffany…

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes admiraient le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, Cryo intervint.

Cryo : Désolé de couper votre instant de bonheur mesdemoiselles mais je vous demanderais de regarder plus au fond…. A l'horizon là-bas…

Lionel et Anthony s'exécutèrent tandis que Sakura et Tiffany cherchaient l'endroit que leur indiquait Cryo.

Sakura : Un château…. ??

Anthony : oui… un château noir…. Et ça ne sent pas le conte de fée à l'intérieur…

Lionel : hum….

Cryo : c'est le château du seigneur Fargas… et si vous faites plus attention vous pouvez voir quelques molos tourner autour…

Sakura : qu'est-ce qu'ils font…. ?

Cryo : ils rodent, ils protègent leur seigneur et pardessus tout ils nous cherchent……

Sakura eut soudainement un frisson, les paroles de Cryo venaient de lui glacer le sang.

Cryo : Bon en allant assez vite nous devrions arriver près des enceintes du château à la tombée de la nuit…. J'espère que vous aimez combattre la nuit !

Anthony : À vrai dire nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

Une fois de plus ils reprirent leur route. Après de nombreuses heures à cheval, et commençant à trouver le temps long, Cryo leur fit un signe de main.

Cryo : Nous allons stopper ici, le champ d'action des molos n'est plus très loin.

Sakura descendit de son cheval et eut un profond soupir.

Lionel : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : je ne savais pas que les chevaux pouvaient être aussi peu confortables…. Je ne sens plus mes fesses (nda/ gros malheur, notre petite poupée ne sent plus ses fesses, avouez que c'est embêtant Oo.mdr)

Lionel( faisant ressortir son esprit pervers) : tu veux peut-être que je te les masse…. ? non ??

Sakura : Lionel tu n'es qu'un pervers !!!!

Lionel : Moi ????? tu rigoles j'espère !! (nda/ mais non bichon t'es un saint tout le monde le sait)

La conversation aurait très vite pus tourner dans le film pornographique quand Cryo, une fois de plus les pieds sur terre, les rappela à l'ordre.

Cryo : excusez moi de couper votre petite mise en scène amoureuse mais nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler à l'heure actuelle . (nda/ manquerait plus que ça !on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu dans ce fic non ???? TT quel être cruel, dire que c'est moi qui l'ai crée…)

Sakura : euh oui c'est vrai… désolé…

Cryo : bien….

Anthony : le tout est de pouvoir entrer dans le château sans se faire repérer par les molos…

Cryo : je crois bien que les molos ne vont plus être notre principal obstacle… mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de toi Sakura….et de toi aussi Lionel..

Cette dernière le dévisagea inquiète, elle détestait les molos et il le savait… alors comment pourrait-elle venir à bout d'eux même avec l'aide de Lionel...

Fin du chapitre 23

* * *

OUF !!!!!!! lol, je viens de finir le chapitre 23 de « il faut toujours du temps », vous vous rendez compte ????!!!Oo, c'est un exploit ! je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris sur ce fic mais en fait il me fallait une sorte de chapitre de transition pour que les idées de mes prochains chapitres puissent coller avec le reste de l'histoire, donc j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas super mais on va dire que s'était une sorte de transition, je ferais mieux dans le prochain s'est promis mais je ne vous garanti pas que le chapitre 24 sera en ligne tout de suite, peut-être dans 2 semaines. Sinon ce fic approche de la fin, je pense qu'il va y avoir encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et peut-être un épilogue. Voilà. Pour les remerciements des reviews que vous avez laissé pour le chapitre 22, j'avoue je suis un peu beaucoup en retard mais je remercie tout de même marion-moune, cral-killeuse, mogocca, corndor, kamirure, missglitter, le saut de l'ange, debbie, SyanSyaoran, Misao.

Voili voilou, encore désolé pour cet immense retard !

Bisous

Sakio


End file.
